Twilight Destiny
by Power Master
Summary: Twilight Sparkle faced a greater challenge that will test her fate and destiny - Restoring Mane Five's true selves, cutie marks and friendship, as well as stopping Sunset Shimmer and retrieve her crown back from Human Realm. What happens to her if she accomplished her mission? What fate awaits her?
1. Prologue: Book, Mirror & Student

**Author's Notes:**

For a long time, I'd never get a chance of doing the adaptation of **_Equestria Girls First Film._** And the time is now. This won't be just only for mine, but also for **_JusSonic's MLP Reboot Universe_** due to the box given to Twilight Sparkle by mysterious Azure Phoenix and still struggling in overcoming her nightmares of becoming Midnight Sparkle. But, Ben Valorheart won't be involved of this.

And also, I won't just adapted the **_Equestria Girls First Film_** , but also added **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 3 Finale_** into it because to follow Princess Celestia's reasons of why Twilight Sparkle was chosen to become an Alicorn and Princess.

Let us begin!

* * *

 **Prologue: The Book, The Mirror and The Student...**

In the late afternoon, Princess Celestia was at her throne chamber as she was looking at the mirror oddly yet strangely like she was expecting something to happen. While she continued staring at it, someone opened the door and entered the scene. It was none other than Princess Luna.

Seeing what her older sister has been doing, Princess Luna sighed as she knew what was going on. Princess Celestia has been staring at the mirror for a long time. Nevertheless, she approached and need to have a chat with her older sister.

"Sister?" Princess Luna called. Surprised by call, Princess Celestia turned to her. She continued, "Still looking at the mirror?"

Princess Celestia sighed as she briefly looked at the mirror before turned to her sister, "Yes. I'm still thinking about her."

"Only time can tell. Whatever she has been doing for all those years, it's hard to tell of what plans she has for us and the world."

"I can only pray that she changed her ways and made a right choice. If not, Twilight Sparkle will help and guide her to see the light."

"So, what is next, sister?" Princess Luna asked in concern.

In the blink of light, Princess Celestia summoned the book out, "The time is now. I'm sending both mirror and book to her now."

"Are you certain of this?" Princess Luna asked in concern, "I fear your former student may refused to accept Twilight since the last message you have sent to her."

Princess Celestia sighed in concern, "I am sure. We must know if she is the one."

Princess Luna hummed in uncertainty, "I still have my doubts and concerns. But I trust your judgment and faith, sister. Let us hope that we were right about this. Once she discover her path, there will be no turning back for her."

Princess Celestia nodded firmly, "I know. I just hope she's prepared for everything."

* * *

In the evening at Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was teaching Nyx about teleportation spell and time-stop spell. Despite being an Alicorn, she has a hard time to get it right. Nevertheless, she continued learning her lesson and training more to get them right.

After a few hours have passed, Nyx managed did a small effort of short-distanced teleportation spell and even time stop for 5 minutes only. She dropped to the ground as she panted heavily and sweating a lot.

Nyx sighed as she sat up straight while wiping sweats off, "That was tiresome. I'm exhausted..."

Twilight Sparkle laughed a bit as she patted her young daughter gently, "At least, you did an effort of making them happen, even if it's the small results. You did well, Nyxie."

Nyx giggled happily, "I guess I did. I don't know how you did it. It must have taken a lot of effort and training to do it."

"It is, Nyx. And trust me, I spent my whole life in training and perfecting couple of spells. Hard, but worth my effort to get them right."

"Wow... You're amazing, mummy. I sure wish I could be great and perfect as you. So little time to do the spells."

"Aw, no rush, Nyx. You still got plenty more time to learn them later when you are ready. But you got something else to do."

"Yeah? What would that be?"

Twilight Sparkle snickered as she began tickling Nyx, "Spending time with your mummy than teacher!"

Nyx giggled happily, "Stop! Stop it! That tickles!"

"Don't tell me that you can't handle it! I thought you're strong for it!"

"Anything! But not the tickles! Stop it! Come on! Really!"

Twilight Sparkle continued tickling Nyx happily, making the little filly to levitate a feather and tickled back at her. Both of them continued tickling at each other. Spike opened the door and entered his home. He spotted the event, making himself to smirk.

"Oh? Joining the fun, without me?" Spike asked in amusement. He chuckled, "You ask for it!"

Spike charged in as he jumped on them. He began tickling on both his adopted mother and daughter. They even make a huge mess at the library. Three of them laughed and giggled happily as they were having fun and great time together happily. They really loved and cared each other a lot.

* * *

After Princess Celestia have given the order, the Royal Guard have placed the mirror on Ponyville Express Train's cargo while giving Parcel Pony a book within the box package. With them have settle, he entered the train before it could headed off and set its course to Ponyville Town.

However, during the travelling, something unusual happen to the cargo area. The mirror reacted strangely. Its reflective surface shined brightly while forming a swirling-like portal as if something or someone is coming out from it. With the blink of a light, the mysterious hooded pony emerged from it.

The mysterious hooded pony looked around of her surroundings before smiling widely and darkly.

 _"Perfect. I am back..."_

* * *

As the sun has set, the moon and its black skies took over the place. Twilight Sparkle and her two children have finished their fun time. Spike headed off to the bathroom for five-hours bubble bath. Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were cleaning the mess up now.

"So, how are you feeling, Nyx?" Twilight Sparkle asked calmly.

Nyx sighed happily, "Feeling better. You sure know how to make me comfortable, even though I'm down from not getting right with the spell."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she patted Nyx gently, "Mother and Teacher knows best, Nyxie. And you're my daughter too."

"Yeah, I know." Nyx giggled happily. She has some thoughts about something. She asked, "By the way, have you ever wonder about something else?"

"What is it, Nyx?"

"Have you ever thought about taking a date with stallion?"

"W-W-What?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock and concern. Her face blushed in more reddish before she yelped and exclaimed frantically, "Ar-Ar-Ar-Are you kidding me?! Please, tell me you're joking! I mean seriously, joking!"

Her reaction surprised and shocked Nyx a lot as she has never seen how nervous, crazy and freak out her mother is now when she mentioned 'date with stallion'. Twilight Sparkle continued panicking and breathing heavily and crazily.

"Why would you think of that?! I don't really have the time for it!" Twilight Sparkle laughed and gasped nervously, crazily and heavily, "Honestly, I don't! I mean who would want to date an egghead like me?! I mean seriously, nopony at all! Literally, serious, Nyx! What makes you ask that question about me dating with stallion?!"

Nyx laughed nervously, "Uh, Mummy, I was just asking only." Twilight Sparkle looked at her oddly, making the little black filly more nervous and worry. She yelped, "I mean, you're smart, cute, brave, kind and beautiful mare. I mean what kind of stallion wouldn't fall for you? They would madly in love with you! And that's why I asked."

After hearing what her daughter has said, Twilight Sparkle slowly breathed and calmed herself down. She turned and looked at Nyx.

"Okay. I see why you asked. And I'm sorry for freaking out again. But you have to understand one thing, I'd never make a friend before in my life especially boys. And therefore," Twilight Sparkle giggled uneasily, "I have no idea of how I react and handle it."

"Oh..." Nyx said in shock and surprise. She sighed, "I guess that make sense. Sorry."

"But now, I have more friends. I get to know and learn more about friendship especially having you and Spike with me. So, making a friend with boys will take some time. But I will try to ask one of them for a date." Twilight Sparkle said calmly before giving a wink at Nyx, "Deal?"

Surprised and happy to hear it, Nyx smiled as she nuzzled her mother's legs, "Alright! Thanks! If you do, I wanna make sure that he is really happy and really love you especially I get to call him 'daddy'."

Twilight Sparkle gave Nyx her dry annoying looks, "Don't push that luck, young lady."

Nyx yelped fearfully, "Eek! Sorry! Won't do that again!"

"You'd better," Twilight Sparkle said dryly, "Otherwise I'd give you some serious punishment especially your worst nightmare. Understand?"

Nyx gulped in fear, "Eek! Crystal Clearly!"

After giving her daughter a frightful glare for the moment, Twilight Sparkle giggled amusingly while patting her gently, "Okay. I'm glad you listen to me crystal clear. I'm happy that you're my daughter."

Nyx sighed in relief while smiled nervously, "Yeah. Hopefully, I lived."

 ** _KNOCKED!_** Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were surprised as they turned and approached the door. As they opened it, they found parcel pony was standing while holding a box package and the mirror was behind him.

"Package delivery for Ms. Sparkle," Parcel Pony said calmly. Twilight Sparkle nodded. He held the document up, "Just need you to sign here."

As Twilight Sparkle signed the document, the Parcel Pony passed the box package and mirror to her. He turned and headed off while Nyx closed the door. Both mother and daughter moved both packages in. They placed the mirror closed to the glass case of six Elements of Harmony. They then looked at the package.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were so curious as they quickly opened the box package up. They levitated both a book and note out of it.

"A book? I wonder what is this about?" Nyx asked.

"Only one way to find out," Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she turned to the letter and began reading it out loud,

 ** _"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_**

 _ **The spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece. But he was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it. I believe you are the only pony who can understand and rewrite it.**_

 ** _Princess Celestia"_**

Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx gasped in surprise and shocked. They turned and looked at the book while giving 'ooh' sounds. They couldn't believe that they were holding it that actually belongs to the famous yet great wizard of all time - Starswirl the Bearded.

"So, what kind of masterpiece work he couldn't finish?" Nyx asked curiously.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged, "I don't know. But let's find out. Together."

Nyx smiled and nodded in agreement. As Twilight Sparkle opened the book's last page of Starswirl the Bearded's masterpiece work, both mother and daughter looked at it carefully and firmly. They both have their horns glowed brightly to cast a spell.

 ** _"From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled."_**

As Twilight Sparkle and Nyx continued reading the book, they were not aware of something occurring - The Element of Magic shot the magical beam on the rest of Elements of Harmony. Five of them began shifted the colors to one and another jewels wildly and randomly.

"I... I don't get it," Nyx said in confusion and uneasy.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "You're right. That doesn't make any sense. It doesn't even rhyme!"

"So, how are we going to accomplish Starswirl the Bearded's masterpiece work now if it doesn't make any sense?" Nyx asked in concern, "It's like the box you can't open."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. I wonder why would Lord Azure Phoenix send me that box to me in the first place? It didn't actually help me during Crystal Empire when I faced King Sombra."

"I don't know. And to be honest, he and Princess Celestia are quite strange and mysterious when we have no clues of what to do with the items they send to us. No offense, mummy."

"None taken, sweetheart. But I have to agree. I wish they give us some clues," Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement before she yawned out lout, "But now, I'm exhausted and tired. How about we call the night off?"

Feeling a bit sleepy, Nyx also yawned, "Yeah. I guess so. I'm tired after some serious training and practicing on spells. I need a goodnight sleep too."

"Good to hear. Maybe tomorrow, we'll figure it. We can asked our friends to help us out."

"That's a great idea, mummy! Can I asked my friends to come too? They do have some ideas too..."

"Hmm... Sure. But make sure they don't make a mess again."

"Okay."

Twilight Sparkle placed and put Starswirl the Bearded's Book on the table. She and Nyx yawned loudly as they began climbed up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You know, mummy," Nyx said happily. Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at her. She asked, "Have you ever wonder if you ever did become a princess?"

Twilight Sparkle was surprise and shock, "Me?! A Princess?!" She scoffed a bit, "That'd be full of laughs. Pinkie Pie would like to add that as a joke like 'Here's the funny thing! My best friend Twilight is destined to be a great Princess! I laughed at it because I'd always thought she's a joke. But guess what?! She is! Then, I'm the real joke! Who knew?'."

Nyx giggled a bit, "I guess so. But seriously, what you'd think?"

"It's impossible, Nyx."

"Aw, come on, why?"

"I'm a pony, who'd preferred studies and working than being princess. Have you see me being a princess once?"

"Not really," Nyx admitted but giggled a bit, "But you looked like one. Just need to add wings to your back. You'd make a fine beautiful princess in the Equestria. That'd be the blast!"

Twilight Sparkle laughed happily, "I'd love to see it happen. And believe me, I'd love too. But I doubt it."

"Come on. Admit it. You wanna be."

"Not really, sweetheart. Okay. Maybe a bit. Your grandfather did believed in me being princess once. But I'm not exactly 'princess' material. I mean I'd never done royalty before in my life. Studying under Princess Celestia does not count, Nyx, if you ever ask."

"Mummy... Mummy... It's not what 'job' or 'minds' count as princess, it's within your heart. And trust me, you have those quality to be one."

"Yeah, I still don't think so."

"Come on, mummy! I'm serious!"

"I am too!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

 _"Mummy is the princess! Mummy is the princess! Mummy is the princess!"_

"Aw, Nyx, you really want me to be one so badly, aren't you?"

"Who doesn't? It's filly's dream!"

"Yeah, right!"

"You wanna be a monstrous Midnight Sparkle again? You know you hate it when ponies mentioned it."

"Nyx, don't test me again. I'm serious..."

 _"Mummy wants to become Midnight Sparkle! Mummy wants to become Midnight Sparkle! Mummy wants to become Midnight Sparkle!"_

"Nyx, seriously, stop it. I seriously hate it! I'm not Midnight Sparkle!"

"Unless you'd tell me that 'I'd be the princess', I would just keep on saying 'Midnight Sparkle'."

"Nyx, cut it out before I give you some spanking again!"

"Make me if you dare, mummy!"

"Come here, you, my little black angel! So, I can tickle you!"

As Twilight Sparkle and Nyx continued arguing about 'the unicorn being princess or being Midnight Sparkle', they also tickling and laughing happily at each other in their bedroom. However; within the glass case, the colors transferring and shifting randomly has stopped at once. Rainbow Dash's Element is pink, Applejack's purple, Fluttershy's blue, Pinkie Pie's orange and finally Rarity's red. What could this mean?

* * *

However, the mysterious hooded pony saw everything from outside window of Golden Oak Library. She hummed thoughtfully while looking concern and uneasy.

"I could get that crown now, but it's too risky. No telling what that foolish unicorn did to her ownElements of Harmony. So, It's better that I'd wait and see what will happen next," The mare said in uncertain yet calmly. She then smirked, "Whatever it was, I'll get what I want. Princess Celestia will rue day for not giving me what I deserve..."

The mysterious hooded pony turned and walked away from the scene. What is her plans? What does she wants? And more importantly, why are the Elements of Harmony to her?

* * *

 **HASBRO STUDIO**

 **POWER MASTER PRESENTS**

Singer: _For every day I look around me  
For every time I see you near  
I thank the stars whose light surrounds me  
I thank the earth that keeps you here_

 **MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS** **TWILIGHT DESTINY**

Singer: _'Cause I will only follow  
My true heart  
And I can see it clear now  
Right from the start_

 **Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

Singer: _You were my little pony  
I used to wonder what friendship could be  
My little pony  
Until you shared its magic with me_

 **Ashleigh Ball as Applejack & Rainbow Dash**

 **Andrea Libman as Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity**

Singer: _You saw the change (you saw the change)  
That we all needed (that we all needed)  
You saw how good that we could be (could be)  
We'll never let little things come between us_

 **Kira Tozer as Nyx Midnight**

 **Cathy Weseluck as Spike**

Singer: _Now that we found this destiny  
And we can stand up tall now  
To any hate  
'Cause best friends stick together_

 **Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom**

 **Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle**

 **Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo**

Singer: _We love and tolerate  
My little pony  
I used to wonder what friendship could be  
My little pony  
Until you shared its magic with me_

 **Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer**

Singer: _If one falls down (down)  
We all come around  
Yeah, you're so free  
To be anything, anything that you want to be  
Yeah_

 **Robin Atkin Downes as Sombra**

Singer: _My little pony  
I used to wonder what friendship could be  
My little pony  
Until you shared its magic with me  
_

 **Robert McCallum as Burnblast**

 **Travis Willingham as Lightningblade**

Singer: _My little pony  
I used to wonder what friendship could be  
My little pony  
Until you shared its magic with me_

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	2. Chapter 1: Cutie Mark Switched!

**Chapter 1: Cutie Mark Switched!**

As the sun rise to the sky, its ray of light shined across Ponyville Town especially it hits through Golden Oak Library's windows. It shined upon on on Twilight Sparkle, which waking her up. She opened the window while looking at the sun. She began to sing about her home and a new day for her, her family and friends to enjoy.

Twilight Sparkle woke both Nyx and Spike up by pulling the blanket. While the black Alicorn woke up happily and joined her mother, Spike was half-asleep and returned to sleep. Both mother and daughter left their home and headed off to enjoy their new day.

Twilight Sparkle: _Morning in Ponyville shimmers  
Morning in Ponyville shines  
And I know for absolute certain  
That everything is certainly fine  
_  
Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were walking across the town as they saw many ponies were doing their usual activities including mayor.

Twilight Sparkle: _There's the Mayor en route to her office  
There's the sofa clerk selling some quills_

They both come across to the restaurant as they have their breakfast. They both looked at each other for the moment. They both smiled amusingly. They ate the food in fast pace and quickly. After finishing it, the mother and her daughter gave a loud burp before laughing amusingly and happily. They then paid the bill before heading off.

Twilight Sparkle: _Our Ponyville is so gentle and still  
Can things ever go wrong?  
I don't think that they will_

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were walking across the town as they all looked around of Ponyville Town Hall. The ponies were happy and enjoying their lives. The mother and her daughter were happy that everything is fine at their hometown.

Twilight Sparkle: _Morning in Ponyville shimmers  
Morning in Ponyville shines  
And I know for absolute certain  
That everything is certainly—_

 ** _SPLASH!_** Twilight Sparkle and Nyx caught wet by surprise. And they don't really it. Not one bit.

Nyx groaned a bit, "Okay. That joke was too far."

"I agree," Twilight Sparkle commented dryly. She looked up to find Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash, that's not funny!"

"Terribly sorry, darling." The familiar spoke up in Mid-Atlantic Accent. It surprised Twilight Sparkle and Nyx as they turned to the pony, who was using magic on weather while standing on the bridge. She said, "I'm afraid I'm... I'm not good with the thundery ones."

"Rarity?!" Nyx asked in shock and surprise. She then noticed something odd on white unicorn's cutie mark, which was Rainbow Dash's. She gasped, "Wait a minute. Something's not right!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Something tells me everything is not going to be fine."

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx approached Rarity to find out of what's really going on. They even found Sweetie Belle, standing close to her older sister.

"Rarity, we have to go back home now! You're gonna be late for work!" Sweetie Belle pleaded.

Rarity scoffed a bit before patted Sweetie Belle's hair, "Don't be ridiculous, Sweetie Belle. I am on the work."

"Rarity, What are you doing?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern, "What happened to your cutie mark?"

"Whatever do you mean, Twilight?" Rarity asked in surprise. She looked up at the sky, "I'm simply doing what I've done since the day it first appeared." She smiled as she formed the raining storm clouds together into a patterns-like cloth. She smiled, "Does my sky look fabulous or what?"

Upon hearing some complains and shouts, Sweetie Belle yelped as she found ponies approaching Rarity while complaining angrily. The white unicorn looked worry and nervous now.

Sweetie Belle gulped, "I don't think they like it!"

Nyx yelped in concern, "This isn't good!"

Twilight Sparkle hissed while looking around for Rainbow Dash, "Where is Rainbow Dash? Why isn't she handling this?"

Sweetie Belle gulped in concern, "You're not gonna like this one."

* * *

After waking Spike up, Twilight Sparkle and the young ones set off to Fluttershy's cottage to find out of what has been going on.

Spike yawned, "I still don't know what you had to wake me up for. I love sleeping in the rain."

"It's not about the weather, Spike." Twilight Sparkle said calmly yet concern, "Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and said this was Rainbow Dash's cottage."

"Something strange is going on..." Nyx said in concern. She then spotted Scootaloo was scootering towards them before stopped before them. She even saw how worry and scared the Pegasus is. She then asked, "Scootaloo? What's wrong? Did something happen to Rainbow Dash?"

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah! Rainbow Dash's in trouble now! Hurry!"

Scootaloo quickly led Twilight Sparkle and her company to the cottage, where Twilight Sparkle knocked the door. Rainbow Dash opened the door. And she looked scared and uneasy especially the animals were making lots of noise.

"Rainbow Dash! Why is Rarity doing your job?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

 _ **CRASH!**_ The animals were making lots of noise inside. Rainbow Dash quickly get inside the cottage, dealing with the situation now. Twilight Sparkle opened the door by her levitation spell. She and her friends need to find out of what's going on.

"And what in Equestria is going on in..." Twilight Sparkle was interrupted as she and her family yelped in surprise of what they just saw, "here?"

The cottage is in chaos as the animals were making a loud and wild noise especially making a big mess at the home.

"What the heck?!" Nyx asked in shock and concern, "It's a mess!"

Scootaloo hissed, "This is the worse!"

Rainbow Dash began singing as she was dealing and cleaning the messes as fast as she can, though she wasn't good at her job such as putting an alligator in bird cage, otto chased after a duck, cat hissing and scratching the curtains and eventually, she chased after a crimson bird holding the mouse as it was flying straight into a hole, where she got slammed into. Scootaloo came and helped Rainbow Dash up.

Rainbow Dash: _These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit  
They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits_

Rainbow Dash then showed Twilight Sparkle and her friends about her cutie mark, which she has Fluttershy's! Knowing she's not good at it, but Rainbow Dash has to do it because of her destiny. This made Twilight Sparkle and her family uneasy and concern.

Rainbow Dash: _It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see  
It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her family headed to the Sugarcube Corner, where they saw Fluttershy was struggling of making ponies laugh, which she was unable to achieve. She blew a balloon and even put a funny mask on her face. She even blew party horn.

Fluttershy: _I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face  
But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace_  
 ** _  
LAUGHTER!_** Fluttershy smiled to hear it but found some ponies were laughing at Spike, who worn both mask and making funny dancing. Nyx nudged him to stop it. Twilight Sparkle looked worry about her friend.

Fluttershy sighed in defeat as she looked at her cutie mark, which belonged to Pinkie Pie's. Knowing she's not good at it, but Rainbow Dash has to do it because of her destiny.

Fluttershy: _I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see  
It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her family headed to the Sweet Apple Acre, where they saw Pinkie Pie struggled in handling her chores. She tried to bring the apples down, pushing the plough hard and even trying to fix the water chute.

Pinkie Pie: _I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot  
No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute!_

Pinkie Pie wasn't happy of doing the chores, but she has to do it because of her cutie mark, which belongs to Applejack's.

Pinkie Pie: _I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me  
But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

* * *

At Carousal Boutique, Applejack struggled in designing and doing the fashion designs, which are complete terrible and horrible. Apple Bloom was doing her best to help her older sister out to get out of the situation.

Applejack: _Lookie here at what I made, I think that it's a dress  
I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress_

Applejack wasn't happy about it but she has to do it because of her cutie mark. Twilight Sparkle and her family were concern that everything is going out of control.

Applejack: _Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess?  
My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is tellin' me_

* * *

Sweetie Belle stayed close to Rarity, hoping that nopony who tried to criticize and scold her. The white unicorn continued used her magic in controlling the weather, which only makes things worse. She summoned the rainstorm, letting the sun scorched the land and even dropping snow on them.

Rarity: _I'm in love with weather patterns, but the others have concerns  
For I just gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns  
I have to keep on trying, for everyone can see_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, her family and even Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered Mane Five around. They have to ensure that they won't cause the problems now. They now need to figure the problem out and fix it especially why Cutie Mark Crusaders have different cutie marks.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash: _It's got to be_

Fluttershy: _It's got to be_

Pinkie Pie: _My destiny_

Applejack: _My destiny_

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy: _And it's what my cutie mark_

Pinkie Pie and Applejack: _It's what my cutie mark_

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack: _Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me!_

Twilight Sparkle: _Equestria, we have the problem!_

Twilight Sparkle quickly lead her family and friends back to the Golden Oak Library to solve the problem now. However, the mysterious hooded pony saw everything from behind of bushes. She hummed curiously and concern about the event.

"So, that foolish unicorn did something to the Elements of Harmony," The mysterious hooded pony said dryly, "But why Twilight Sparkle didn't get affected by the magic? I need to know more about this before I make a move."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle led her group back to her home. The lavender unicorn became very uneasy and worry about the latest situation now. She has to solve it before things get out of control.

"This is bad. This is very, very bad." Twilight Sparkle exclaimed frantically.

Spike hissed, "What's going on? Why is this happening?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Mane Five asked in shock and confuse, "Is there something wrong?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders hissed, "Yes! Your cutie marks! They're all wrong!"

 **"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE! BUT I HAVE THE CUTIE MARK SINCE THAT DAY!"**

"THERE'RE NOT YOUR CUTIE MARKS! YOU GOT THEM MIXED UP BY MAGIC! I THINK!"

"This is library, not rock'n'roll concert! So, be quiet!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in anger. Everyone yelped in concern and uneasy. She sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean. I need to think now."

"Magic..." Nyx said in concern before her eyes were opened wide in realization, "Mummy, you don't think..."

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Of course! I can't believe it! Something did happen!" She turned and looked at the glass case. She saw five Elements of Harmony have different colors than the usual. She hissed in concern, "The spell has changed the Elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong!"

"WHAT?!" Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in shock, "No way!"

"But something's not right, mummy," Nyx said in concern as she was looking at Element of Magic, "Why isn't yours get affected?"

"I don't know." Twilight Sparkle admitted in concern while looking at her cutie mark. She hummed calmly and softly, "The spell caster can't be affected because she or he was casting on it! So, my cutie mark didn't switched!"

Spike hissed in concern, "We need to do something now!"

"So just cast a counter-spell to switch them back." Sweetie Belle suggested.

Twilight Sparkle looked through Starswirld the Bearded's book, "Oh. There is no counter-spell!"

Scootaloo gasped, "Why don't you just use that memory spell you used to fix everypony when Discord was here?"

Nyx shook her head in disagreement, "It's not their memories, Scootaloo. It's their true selves that have been altered!"

"Zecora's cure for the cutie pox?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Let me guess. That won't work either?" Spike asked in concern. Twilight Sparkle shook her head. He sighed as he tried to think of something, "Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives."

Mane Five nodded and commented in agreement about new cutie marks and jobs, "[Applejack] We'll get over it. [Rainbow Dash] Yeah. We can pull it through. [Rarity] Everything will be fine, darling. [Fluttershy] Oh yes. You don't have to worry about us. [Pinkie Pie] Yeah. We've always survived at the end. No problem."

"No. It's not," Twilight Sparkle denied. Everyone looked at her. She continued after she read the book, "I just found out of what's happening from Starswirl the Bearded's book. Not only your cutie marks stuck on your flanks forever, you will lose your true selves and personalities too. You'll be different ponies than themselves. And the Elements of Harmony won't work ever again except mine."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. They couldn't believe it. Mane Five will be different ponies than the usual and especially the Elements of Harmony sans Element of Magic will be no longer functional.

"How long they will lose themselves?" Nyx asked in concern.

"Four days..." Twilight Sparkle answered in shame. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. She continued, "You all're not who you are meant to be anymore. Your destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault."

And just before ponies could protest, Twilight Sparkle put the book on the table. She then climbed up the stairs and heading to her bedroom, without looking back at her friends.

Her friends and family feel uneasy, concern and sorry for her. And they also knew she didn't mean to cause the mess in the first place because she just want to test the spell only. All they hope is that she shouldn't be hard on herself.

However, somepony has watched the event. She smirked proudly and widely.

"It's perfect! I still got the chance of using that crown," The mysterious hooded pony said amusingly and gleefully, "And soon, both worlds will be ruled by one princess. And that princess will be me - Sunset Shimmer!"

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	3. Chapter 2: A New World

**Chapter 2: A New World**

Twilight Sparkle was on her bed as she was looking through the window, where she saw many ponies complaining and shouting at each other about the latest problems Mane Five have caused at Ponyville Town. However, in her thoughts, it was her fault. She was in shame and upset as she shed some tears out.

"Did you see it? This is all your fault! Maybe you shouldn't have make friends, then you wouldn't have suffered like this. You don't need friends. You'd never want to have one in the first place, fool. You're so naive and foolish mare."

Twilight Sparkle even heard of Midnight Sparkle's mockery and laughter about her being failure and traitor to her own friends.

Spike, Mane Five and four Cutie Mark Crusaders have entered her room. They all wanted to check on her. They hoped that she is alright.

"Twilight..." Spike called. Twilight Sparkle was quiet while ignoring him. He sighed, "Twi, are you alright?"

"No, Spike. I'm not alright," Twilight Sparkle answered shamefully and guilty. Her friends remained silently while looking at her. She continued, "I ruined my friends' lives. I wish I didn't have to cast that stupid spell in the first place, then none of this happened! And now, all of them will be stuck with their new cutie marks and lives. Everything is not fine..."

Though they were upset that their destinies and cutie marks switched; Spike, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders weren't angry or blaming her for it. Nevertheless, they have to snap and cheer her up now. They all approached her.

Nyx climbed on the bed as she nuzzled on her mother's back gently. Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at her friends. They all shown concern looks yet smiled weakly.

"I'm so sorry for this," Twilight Sparkle apologized shamefully, "I... I didn't mean to-!"

"Twilight, stop," Applejack interrupted, surprisingly Twilight Sparkle. She continued, "That wasn't your fault. You didn't know it."

"Yeah. No biggie." Rainbow Dash scoffed amusingly while looking at her cutie mark, "We just need to fix everything back to normal."

Twilight Sparkle was in shock and worry, "But there is no counter-!"

"Yes, darling. We know." Rarity interrupted Twilight Sparkle while smiling, "But that doesn't we can't can't try and work together on solving the problem."

Pinkie Pie nodded happily, "Yeah! We're all best friends forever. We can do it together as a team."

"Uh, yes." Fluttershy supported softly, "We'll find the way to solve our cutie marks."

Twilight Sparkle was in shock yet relief and happy as she asked, "Really? After everything that has happen, you still believe that we can find a way to solve cutie marks problem?"

"Of course!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily, "You saved our sisters and Equestria for many times."

"Though technically, she and our sisters and friends saved Equestria for dozen times," Sweetie Belle corrected Apple Bloom's. She continued, "But yeah! You helped us a lot too."

Scootaloo nodded happily, "And best of all, you'd never give on everypony, even though things got worse."

"See, Twilight?" Spike asked hopefully and happily with a smile, "Everything will be fine. We'll find the counterspell and turn everyone back to normal."

Nyx nodded happily, "Yeah, mummy. Please don't give up."

Touched and surprised by her friends' comments and faith in her, Twilight Sparkle shed tears of joy a bit as she regained her confidence and hope.

"You're right, everyone." Twilight Sparkle thanked her friends happily, "And you're all mean more to me than anything. My friends..."

"So, sugarcube? Are we gonna do it? Applejack asked hopefully.

"Find a way to solve in switching back the cutie marks?" Nyx asked happily.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded happily, "Yes. That's the plan, everypony. We'll work on this together."

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted proudly and happily.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends exited the room while climbing down the stairs. However, they heard some ruckus and noise especially when Owlowiscious was screeching and hooting and a mare screamed and cursed angrily and annoyingly. They quickly went down to check out.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends gasped in shock and concern. They found Owlowiscious was bothering and attacking a brilliant amber colored unicorn with crimson mane and yellow streaks while her cutie mark was a red sun with yellow patterns on it. They even saw her levitating the Element of Magic. She was avoiding letting an owl reaching the crown. Her name was Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "The Element of Magic?! What are you doing?!"

Sunset Shimmer gasped in shock upon seeing them. She quickly looked around of a way out until she turned to the mirror. She smirked as she thew the crown right into it. Everyone but her gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw.

"What did you do with the Element of Magic?" Twilight Sparkle demanded.

Sunset Shimmer smirked amusingly, "Sorry it had to be this way... Twilight Sparkle."

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her friends could do anything, Sunset Shimmer teleported to the magic mirror. She then entered through it. As much as they want to chase and get her in time, they still have no idea of what they're dealing with now.

"What is going on? Who was that?" Nyx asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle hummed as she turned to Spike, "Spike, take the note. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have to be here now. I need to know of what's really going on."

Spike nodded in understanding as he wrote on the letter, based on Twilight Sparkle's instruction. With it completed, he fired on the scroll in delivering it to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

The Royal Sisters received the letter as they teleported and arrived at Ponyville Town, where they resolved and fixed the problem at ease while reassuring and calming down the ponies from problems. The ponies then eventually gone home.

Royal Sisters entered Golden Oak Library, where Twilight Sparkle explained the latest situation to them. Both of them were in shock and concern of it.

Princess Celestia explained, "Sunset Shimmer. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path." She sighed in shame, "One that has sadly led to her stealing your crown."

"But I don't understand. Why did she need Element of Magic? Where did she go? Why did she take the crown?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons." Princess Luna explained as she turned and looked at the magic mirror, "It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But..."

Princess Celestia sighed as she faced to Twilight Sparkle, "I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. If not, she would meet you and understand you, hoping that she would allow you to teach her about true meaning of friendship." She looked down in disappointment, "Obviously, this is not what has happened."

"I see... So, that's why you've sent the mirror here," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. She then looked at the mirror, "But what does she want with my Element of Magic, and not all of them?"

"I don't know. But I do know that you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown." Princess Celestia said firmly and calmly, "Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense."

Princess Luna nodded in agreement, "Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves."

Levitated and placed the bag on Twilight Sparkle's back, Princess Celestia asked, "You understand the importance of your task?" Her student nodded in agreement. She nodded firmly, "Good. Then you must go at once."

Twilight Sparkle sighed calmly as she was about to enter the magic mirror, but she was intercepted by Rainbow Dash and other friends.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going, we're going with her." Rainbow Dash exclaimed firmly before glaring at her cutie mark, "I don't care if my cutie mark and destiny changed. We won't let her go alone. Right, girls?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"I'm still not happy, but I'm so 'nervicited'!" Pinkie Pie said sadly with weak smile.

Applejack turned and gave a glare at her, "You do realize that's not a real word, right?"

Nyx sighed, "Either way, we're going with you."

Twilight Sparkle smiled happily in seeing her friends' willing to join with her for the quest to get the crown and stop Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go." Princess Celestia declared firmly. Twilight Sparkle and her friends gasped in shock. She continued, "With your cutie marks been switched, you all will not able to use the same skills you once had or even help Twilight to achieve her goal.

Princess Luna nodded in agreement, "Not only that, sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were upset and disappointed that they won't able to help her out. But after hearing both princesses' explanation and reason, they have no choice but to let her alone to handle the situation by herself.

"This is only something Twilight can do. Not just the crown, but also help Sunset Shimmer," Princess Celestia said firmly, "Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close."

Princess Luna nodded firmly, "And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return. Twilight, it is time."

Twilight Sparkle turned and faced to the magic mirror. She wasn't sure if she can do it until her friends supported and encouraged her to overcome it. Heard of them, she approached it firmly and calmly. As she touched the mirror, she felt a sparks within it. She turned and looked at her mentor, who nodded firmly.

Twilight Sparkle marched into the magic mirror. Both Nyx and Spike were unable to watch the only pony they ever called mother in her quest alone, they both charged right at the magic mirror. The ponies noticed them. They all shouted at the same time.

"Spike, Nyx, NO!"

And just before they could stop the little ones, Nyx and Spike have entered the mirror. Within the magic mirror, three of them screamed in surprise as they were swirling around through a long portal to an unknown world they're about to enter...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain as she began regaining her consciousness. She then heard some footsteps and even heard a familiar voice.

"Uh, Twilight?"

"Huh? Spike! You're not supposed to–" Twilight Sparkle was interrupted as she was looking at Spike, who is no longer a dragon but a purple dog with greenish streaks on ears and head. She was in shock as she asked, "Spike? Are you a... dog?"

Spike looked surprise as he looked at himself. He hissed in uneasy tone, "I... think so." He then looked at Twilight Sparkle. He looked scared and uneasy, "But I have no idea what you are! So, what ever you do, don't looked at your hooves!"

"Why? What's wrong with my-" Twilight Sparkle was interrupted as she raised her 'hooves' up. But instead of that, her 'hooves' has five sticks-like on them, "H-hooves?!"

 ** _SCREAM!_** Twilight Sparkle quickly covered her mouth at once. She then looked and inspected her new body - a 15-years-old teenage light-lavender colored girl with her mane worn a cyan uniform with a magenta tie, a purple skirt with her cutie mark, a pair of white socks and a pair of black shoes.

Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe in her own eyes that this is her new body. She panted heavily in panic tone. How and why was she like this?!

"Twilight, you have to get it together!" Spike snapped Twilight Sparkle out of panic state.

Hearing what Spike has said, Twilight Sparkle took a deep breathe and sighed as she calmed herself down from it. She turned and looked at him, "What... does the rest of me look like?"

"Um, like you. Only not you. Your muzzle's really small."

"My muzzle?!"

Twilight Sparkle touched her 'muzzle', which was indeed smaller than before. She was about to panic and scream, but stopped by Spike in covering her mouth. He looked uneasy and worry about her screams again. She calmed herself down now. He removed his paws and walked away.

"Thanks, Spike." Twilight Sparkle said in relief, "Wait a minute, if you're here, then that means-!"

Spike gasped in realization, "Nyx! I almost forgot about her!" He then looked around of the surroundings. He turned and found Nyx lying on the ground unconsciously near to Twilight Sparkle's left. He yelped, "I guess you're not the only pony, who got a new body!"

Twilight Sparkle turned to her back as she held Nyx up. She saw her daughter's new body - a 10-yeas-old black little girl with dark purple hair worn a cyan headband, a light purple shirt, a short sleeved dark purple jacket, a navy skirt, a pair of socks and purple sneakers. Twilight Sparkle gently shook Nyx up.

Nyx groaned and moaned as she recovered and woke up. She looked at the person, who woke her up. She saw the person smiled in relief. This make her to scream and panicked, surprising both Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"Help! Mummy, help!" Nyx panicked and screamed frantically as she punched and kicked on Twilight Sparkle's face, "Somepony help me! Where's my mummy?! I want my mummy! Give her back now! Mummy! Where are you?!"

Nyx's screams and even attacking Twilight Sparkle is testing her patient and calmness now. The mother couldn't believe that her own daughter couldn't recognize her. She groaned in anger as she shouted at Nyx.

"Nyx Midnight! Would you cut that out?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger as Nyx stopped at once. She sighed calmly, "Now. Look at me, Nyx. Do you know who I am?"

Nyx looked closely at Twilight Sparkle. She gasped in surprise, "Mummy? Is that really you?" Twilight Sparkle nodded. She yelped in concern, "I'm so sorry, mummy! I really am! I thought you're somepony else especially your body is different!"

"So are you," Twilight Sparkle answered dryly. Nyx looked at herself, which make her yelp and panicked of it. Nevertheless, the mother smiled as she held and hugged her daughter, "But I'm just glad that you're alright.

Nyx smiled as she hugged her mother back, "Me too. I'm sorry for screaming and attacking at you."

"I know." Twilight Sparkle said gently. She then departed from hugging as she gave Nyx her angry looks, "But I'm angry at you and Spike. Didn't Princess Celestia told you two not to come?!"

Spike gulped, "Well, I..."

"Please, mummy, don't be mad at us," Nyx pleaded. She sighed, "We just want to keep you accompany in this new world. And we didn't want you to be alone and feeling sad, all the times."

Spike nodded, "Yeah, Twi. We really worry and care for you. We don't want you to handle it alone."

Twilight Sparkle was surprised yet touched by Nyx and Spike's caring. She smiled, "I see. Okay, then, you can come and stick with me for all the time until we find and get the crown. After all, we're family, right?"

Spike nodded happily, "Totally!"

"Yeah! We stick together till the end," Nyx cheered.

Nyx and Spike jumped and hugged Twilight Sparkle, who hug them back. As they departed, she looked around of her surroundings - she found something unusual yet curiously of this area. Her family joined and shared her concerns and curious. They're at the front lawn, with the horse statue on stone stand, a giant golden horseshoe with 'C' symbol on bricks and a long order of house residents on the front.

"So, where are we?" Nyx asked.

Spike hummed, "I have no idea. It's definitely not Equestria. That's for sure."

Twilight Sparkle turned to the horse statue's stand. Her 'hoof' phased through it as she saw her real 'hoof'. She realized of what this is.

"This must serve as the gateway back to Equestria." Twilight Sparkle said in realization. She turned and looked at both Spike and Nyx, "We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there."

Nyx nodded as she turned to the front and found a building with its two rows and a dome-like with a flag on the center. She hummed, "Maybe we can start searching that castle first."

"Works for me." Spike nodded.

Spike jumped on Twilight Sparkle's back as both her and Nyx trotted off with their four new 'hooves'. As they continued trotting off, they stopped upon looking at the black business shoes-like.

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike looked up and found a dark brown-colored man with black curved hair in his 40s worn a white uniform, a blue vest with golden lines, lighter brown long coat, a pair of white pants and a pair of business shoes stood before them. He looked confuse and awkward upon looking at them in their positions.

"Can I help you?" The man asked awkwardly.

"Ah yeah. We would like to trot to the castle now. Can you excuse us?" Twilight Sparkle asked gently.

"Of course. But don't you mean _'walk'_ , and not _'trot'_?" The man asked in confusion. This confuse two girls and their dog. He continued, "And by the way, it's a school and not castle."

The girls and dog were surprise and shock, "School?!"

The man nodded and continued, "And why are you act like a pony? Shouldn't you be standing up straight and walk?"

"W-Why? Aren't we all ponies?" Nyx asked in confusion.

The statement Nyx has said shocked and surprised him. The man snickered and laughed amusingly. It confused the girls and the dog. He cleared his throat.

"Forgive me. It's just that-!" The man said uneasily and uncomfortable as he pulled his collar down gently like needing some air. He continued with uneasy, "I thought you all were joking or acting for the theater. In public, we should stand up and walk straight, not act like a dog. And of course; we're humans, not ponies."

"Humans?! Seriously?!" The girls asked in shock and surprise, "What's Humans?"

"Uh... You are a human." The man said in shock while his face was flatly shocked. The girls and dog shrruged. He then lowered down and whispered to the girls, "Plus, you're showing off your 'privacy' to the boys too. They enjoyed seeing it but they might do something 'very offensive' to you girls."

Hearing what the man has said, both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were in shock and embarrassed in red about what and how they just did especially when they're not even ponies. They quickly stood up at once. Spike dropped to the ground hard. They even dusted the dirt off their clothes. They both smiled awkwardly and embarrassingly especially their faces are in red.

The man sighed in relief, "That's better. That was quite an awkward." He then looked at two girls, who were struggling to stand properly. They both were about to fall but grabbed them both in time. He sighed, "Are you alright? It's like you'd never walk with your feet before."

Twilight Sparkle giggled uneasily, "Y-You could say something like that."

"Yeah. We've been on wheelchair for a long time until we try to 'stand' with 'feet'," Nyx said uneasily. She giggled a bit, "Thanks for lending your hoof to us."

"Hand, child. It's called _'hand'_ , not _'hoof'_. That is for ponies," The man said amusingly as he helped the girls standing up straight. He smiled gently, "Perhaps, I should assist you now. Just hold my hands tightly for you to walk until you're ready."

Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were uncertain and unsure. However, they need to adapt to new life especially when they have to stand up straight and walk. They did what the man suggested. As the man walked, they followed him weakly and uneasily especially they're trying to get used to their new bodies. Spike followed them from behind.

Reaching to the stairs, the man allowed the girls used the poles as they both climbed up on it. They have arrived at the entrance. They then flipped their hair back, right before slammed at the door very hard. They both yelped and groaned in pain. Spike cringed at the scene while the man was in shock and confuse.

"Ow! That hurt! I think I hit my horn too hard!" Nyx exclaimed in pain.

"Me too," Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain as she rubbed her head but felt something funny on hers. She gasped in realization, "M-my horn! Where's my horn?!"

Nyx rubbed her forehead as she gasped, "Mine too! You don't think our magic is gone too?!"

Twilight Sparkle yelped as she held her hair tightly, "Oh no! This isn't good! This isn't good!"

"Magic? You do realize that there is not such thing in this modern world." The man asked in confusion. Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx turned and looked at him in shock and surprise. He hummed uneasily while crossed his hands, "Are you both alright?"

Twilight Sparkle yelped, "Yes! Yes, we are. I guess we were daydreaming again!"

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. We didn't mean to scare you."

The man sighed, "Please, don't do that again. Just open the door."

Knowing their horns and magic are gone, Twilight Sparkle and Nyx pushed the door. They and their friends entered the school's lobby, which looks exactly like every school from their home. Nevertheless, they were amazed and surprised by the interior designs.

"It's beautiful..." Nyx commented.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yeah. It is. It reminds me home..."

"I'm glad you like it," The man said calmly while patted two girls' shoulders, "Wait here. I'll talk with the principals about giving you both registration form."

"Registration forms?" Nyx asked.

The man nodded, "Yes. You are here for learning and graduating from school, aren't you?"

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx yelped in surprise. They were sent here to find and get the crown while stopping Sunset Shimmer, but didn't come up with their backup plan. Nevertheless, they have to go with the floow.

"Yes. Yes, we are. We just forget again," Twilight Sparkle said uneasily.

The man sighed, "Anyway, stay here and wait for me to return, you two." He was about to head off but stopped in realization. He turned and looked at the girls, "By the way, I didn't get your name. My name is Lightningblade, I'm the discipline teacher here."

Twilight Sparkle bowed down, "My name is Twilight Sparkle." She turned to Nyx and Spike, "These are my _'sister'_ Nyx and _'dog'_ Spike."

Nyx and Spike were surprise and confuse, but nevertheless they bowed humbly.

Ligthningblade smiled, "There's no need of your to bow me like a samurai. Either way, welcome to Canterlot High School."

Twilight Sparkle and her family nodded in agreement. Lightningblade headed off at once. They then have the discussion about what she has said.

"Why did call me 'sister', Twi? Aren't I your daughter?" Nyx asked sadly, "Does that mean you're disowning me?"

Surprised by Nyx's question, Twilight Sparkle turned and hugged Nyx, "No, Nyx! I said it because to avoid suspicious. And besides, do you think people are comfortable with us as mother and daughter?"

Departed from hugging and looking at her mother, Nyx thought carefully and sighed, "No. They would laughed at us, unlike Ponyville. And you were right too."

"I'm glad you understand. And sorry if we change our positions into sisters, especially we have to lie to sensei. He wouldn't understand of what and why we are here for."

"I know. Lightningblade Sensei wouldn't believe in us if we told him the truth. I guess we have to adapt to it now. Plus, being called 'sisters' is way better than being called 'cousins'. Maybe you should have thought of that when we first met."

"I could. But this could suspicious for Princess Celestia to figure it out. Plus, she already know my family before, so I decide with 'cousins'."

"Hmm... Make sense. At least here, we get to called 'sisters', right?"

"Yes, we can, Nyx." Twilight Sparkle smiled. She turned and found a reflective glassed case of trophies. She approached it and looked at her reflection. She gasped in surprise as she touched her face, "Wow. So this is... Human?"

"Twilight, what's a human?" Spike asked in surprise, "How come I'd never heard of it?"

"Me too," Nyx nodded in agreement as she looked at her reflection. She awed, "Wow. I didn't know I look so cute."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she patted Nyx's head gently, "That's because you are, silly."

 ** _RING!_** Twilight Sparkle and her family yelped in surprise as they turned to their back. They found students coming out from classes while walking across the lobby. Some were chatting and walking at the same time. Others were rushing and running. A few were standing near to lockers and walls. But one thing for certain, they all were pushing each other off especially Twilight Sparkle and her family were caught in the middle of it.

Twilight Sparkle and her family were in shock and confuse. Nevertheless, they have to get out of here. They struggled in moving and pushing the students. They arrived and close to the hallway of lockers. In attempts to get out, they make their final push but fell to the ground hard.

Heard the noise, a light orange-colored teenage boy with blue and navy spiky hair worn a white T-shirt with a shield with lightning shape, black jacket, pair of jean and shoes, turned and found two girls and Spike were on the ground.

"Huh?" The boy asked in surprise. He approached held his hand before them, "You okay?"

Twilight Sparkle was surprised in seeing the boy lending his hand before her. Unsure to trust or accept him, she nevertheless touched and held his hand. The boy helped her up, and then helped Nyx as well. They both nodded as they're okay.

"Glad you're okay," The boy said calmly. He heard the footsteps as he turned to back and found Lightningblade coming to the scene. He then bowed before him, "Lightningblade Sensei!"

"Ah, Flash Sentry." Lightningblade smiled and greeted Flash Sentry. He turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle and Nyx, "I see you were helping them."

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah, I did. They almost got flatten by everybody else. I was lucky to be here."

"Ah, good enough. I'll take over here to give new students some tour at our school."

"New students? I didn't know we're gonna have two more."

"True. I'm surprised as well. But as the old saying, 'the more the merrier'. Get back to the class now, Flash."

"Hai, Sensei!"

Flash Sentry give a gentle smile to Twilight Sparkle, who smiled back at him and nodded. He then headed off to the class at once. Lightningblade approached her, her ' _sister'_ and _'pet'_.

"Come with me now, girls." Lightningblade said gently, "I'm gonna give you a tour and then head to the office."

Twilight Sparkle and her family nodded as they followed Lightningblade as the teacher was giving them a tour on Canterlot High School. And hopefully, the ponies can find and get the crown before Sunset Shimmer gets it.

* * *

During the tour; Lightningblade explained to Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike about the school, classes, subjects and rules. Three of them looked around of their surroundings as they observed and looked closely at the humans and activities - some were chatting and joking, a few playing phones and others were minding their own business.

Twilight Sparkle: _I've never seen a place  
That's quite like this  
Everything is turned around  
This crazy world is upside-down_

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike were feeling uncomfortable and uneasy with this place especially their 'new bodies' and they have to walk with 'two feet', instead 'four hooves'. Twilight Sparkle nearly fall down, if not for Nyx stopped and helped out. Nevertheless, they have to learn and adapt the surroundings especially of how the humans work and behave.

Nyx: _Getting on my feet  
It's the hand that I was dealt  
But I don't have much time with them  
Got to learn all that I can_

Twilight Sparkle and her family observed the humans and their activities - some were playing a small ball, others were practicing their 'act', a few were texting and playing phones and couples were chatting and holding each other's hands.

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike looked through the door's window, where they saw Cheerilee was writing on chalkboard. They looked at their clothes as they never thought they needed to wear it since they never did at Equestria. As they looked around of surroundings, some of humans and items were new to them while others are familiar to them such as Trixie, Photo Finish, DJ-Pon3 and more.

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx: _They don't use any magic or fly with any wings  
We don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose  
Everything's confusing when it seems so new  
But we look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too_

As Lightningblade continued his touring for new students, Twilight Sparkle and her group entered the restroom as they continued inspecting the area. They were amazed by the interior designs, though they were still not use to seeing or even being the humans when they looked at their mirror's reflection.

Suddenly, the girls heard a yelp noise. They turned to their back and found the boy was in shock as he quickly close the door. And just they could ask, Lightningblade rushed in and get the girls out of the restroom.

Lightningblade sighed before giving them a glare as he pointed at the restroom's signage, which has a male silhouette on blue rectangle shape. Twilight Sparkle and her family squeed innocently while smiling uneasily.

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx: _What a strange new world  
(what a strange new world)  
I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world  
(what a strange new world)_

Nevertheless, Lightningblade continued his duty in giving new students a tour. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx looked around. They shown disappointment and upset as they found no signs of the Element of Magic or Sunset Shimmer. This could take them a while especially they have three more days to get back home and restore their friends' cutie marks and true selves...

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx: _Sorting through the small details of this strange new world  
What a strange new world_

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
In **_JusSonic's Version_** of this chapter, it will have similar scenes as mine but has some minor differences. Twilight Sparkle will be accompanied by not only Spike and Nyx but also Ben Valorheart and Phobos. Since they met Megan and her family (G1), they already know the humans and how they behaved but will be struggling in getting use to their new bodies especially hiding their 'species' and 'purpose' of coming to school from Lightningblade.


	4. Chapter 3: Know the Situation

**Chapter 3: Know the Situation**

Lightningblade was still giving a tour for Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike about the school. Three ponies in their humans' vassals continued observing their surroundings especially the humans and their activities. These things are too new and strange for them to get use to. Suddenly, they heard three young innocent voices especially soft and shy.

"Please, don't hurt us!" The Southern Texan Voice pleaded.

"Yeah. We didn't mean it," The innocent and gentle young voice insisted, "We were just doing right thing."

The tomboyish voice hissed fearfully, "Yeah! We just found it! We just gave it to her only!"

"Please... Don't be so mean to them," The softy and shy voice pleaded, "They didn't know you had dropped it."

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike stopped at once and followed the voice at once. They turned to the right and stopped at the corner. They saw five girls at the cornered area. They even found the group somewhat familiar to them.

One was a 15-years-old lighter yellowish teenage girl with long pinkish gentle hair worn a sleeveless darker yellow sweater with white-like apron with pockets, two long sleeves-like gloves of yellow and pink patterns, greenish skirt and a pair of pink socks and greenish shoes. She was defending three little 12-years old girls - middle was a lighter yellowish girl with crimson hair and a magenta bow worn the greenish T-Shirt, blue shorts and orange boots; left was a white girl with curly gentle purple-pink hair worn white-pink stripes, magenta coat, yellow skirt and shoes; and the right was an orange girl with purple spiky hair worn black hooded coat, greenish shorts and black sneakers.

Four of them were scared and feared as they were facing at the bully, who was lighter amber colored teenager with red and yellow streaks curly and straight hair worn black leather jacket, purple T-Shirt with shimmering sun symbol, orange skirt with yellow and purple stripes and black boots with purple flames mark.

"Well, I did!" The bully complained, "And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you."

The shy girl hissed as she flipped her small flinch back a bit, "It... doesn't really belong to you, either."

Slamming a punch against the locker, scaring the girls off, the bully demanded, "Excuse me?!"

The shy girl yelped before fell to the ground hard, "N-n-nothing..."

Three little girls moved to the front while forming a wall-like gesture, "Leave her alone!"

The bully huffed, "Whatever. It's as good as mine, and you know it. Your friend is really pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals." She turned and glared at the girls, "Why would you even want to defend her? Her old friends don't want her anymore, and neither should you."

"Because she's our friend and babysitter!" Three little girls shouted in unison, "We won't let you hurt her!"

The bully gave a glare at three worried little girls. And just before they could react, she make a sound of 'boo' in scaring them off. They dropped and fell to the ground hard. The bully laughed amusingly at her victims.

Twilight Sparkle and her family didn't like that bully very much especially when Spike was snarling at her. They jumped into the scene.

"How dare you speak to her that way!" Twilight Sparkle demanded.

The bully turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle and her family, "What did you say?"

"I said," Twilight Sparkle said firmly as she marched towards the bully, "How dare you speak to her that way!"

Both Twilight Sparkle and the bully glared at each other for the moment. Instead of angry, the bully smirked.

The bully flipped Twilight Sparkle's nose, "You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want."

The bully walked away as the students quickly ran off and hid from her. Twilight Sparkle and her family remained firm and calm while glaring at her.

"I can't believe you did that!" The shy girl said in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged, "We couldn't just stand there."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. We don't like the bullies."

"Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer." The Shy Girl explained.

"Sunset Shimmer!?" Twilight Sparkle and Nyx asked in surprise.

Three Little Girls yelped, "You've heard of her?"

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx shrugged, "Sort of..."

"I don't think I've seen you around before." The shy girl said in surprise, "Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?"

"Yeah..." Three little girls nodded in agreement.

"Um... yes!" Twilight Sparkle said uneasily, "Another... heh, school! My name's Twilight. And this here is my little sister - Nyx."

"I'm Apple Bloom," Apple Bloom introduced herself before turned to her friends, "That's Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

Fluttershy looked away in shyness before introduced very quietly, "I'm... Fluttershy."

"Sorry, what was that?" Twilight Sparkle asked calmly.

Apple Bloom cleared her throat, "She said that her name is Fluttershy."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. She tends to be shy to introduce herself to anyone especially new kids like you."

"Yeah. We know her a lot like a babysitter to us," Scootaloo commented proudly.

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were surprised and shocked of what they just heard. They couldn't believe in their own eyes. Not only some ponies they're familiar from their hometown, but also their friends. What is going on?!

"They looked like our friends. And their names are even the same," Nyx said in shock, "What's going on, Twi?"

Twilight Sparkle hummed uneasily, "I really don't know. It's very strange..."

While Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were talking about the latest situation, Fluttershy spotted Spike on the floor.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed in surprise as she approached Spike at once, "Who's this sweet little guy?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders squealed happily, "He's so cute!"

"That's Spike!" Twilight Sparkle introduced Spike to her friends, "My, uh... dog!"

"Oh, he's so cute!" Fluttershy commented as she patted Spike's head gently. She then passed the dog biscuit to Spike, "Go on, eat up, little pup!"

Though Spike was uncertain, he tried and took a small bite on the biscuit. He yelped in surprise as he took the rest to eat finished.

"Oh, wouldn't ya just give anything to know what they're really thinking?" Fluttershy asked happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded happily, "I do!"

"He usually just tells us." Twilight Sparkle remarked.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. He's like a family to us."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in surprise.

Spike yelped in concern as he quickly make a barking sound while whined a bit. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx realized the mistakes. They don't want to scare the Humans off about talking dog after the encounter with Lightningblade.

"Nothing!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern. She chuckled a bit. She continued, "Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to her. It wasn't a crown, was it?"

Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped, "How did you know?"

"Uh, lucky guess?" Nyx said uneasily, "Do you girls still have it?"

Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders shook their heads. Twilight Sparkle asked, "But you know what happened to it."

"Mm-hmm." Fluttershy nodded, "This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday."

"The Crusaders also helped her out too," Apple Bloom said happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Helping adorable and cute animals are very fun."

"Yeah," Scootaloo nodded happily, "We wanna support her at all time."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders continued distributing the Animal Shelter flyers to both adults and students._

 _"Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers." Fluttershy pleaded, "Won't you help an animal that can't help itself?"_

 _"Come and help us! The animals need us now!" Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted happily._

 _However, none of them were interested in it. Fluttershy was both upset and disappointed as she squatted down and leaned close to the horse statue's stand. Cutie Mark Crusaders approached her as they make comfort of her._

 _"Don't worry, Fluttershy," Apple Bloom said calmly, "We'll get another chance."_

 _Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. Never give up!"_

 _"Next time, we'll do better," Sweetie Belle supported happily._

 _Fluttershy stopped whimpering as she turned and looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who smiled happily and proudly. She patted their heads gently while smiled at them for being supportive. And just before they could do anything, something hit on her head hard._

 _Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked down and found a shiny yet good looking crown on the ground. They awed at the appearance._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"We have no idea how it got there." Fluttershy explained, "But we didn't want anything to happen to it, so we decided to give it to Principal Celestia."

"Principal Celestia? She's the ruler here?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

Nyx hummed in confusion, "So, what is principal?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in surprise and shock, "You've gotta be kidding me?! What's principal?!"

Fluttershy giggled uneasily, "You could say that, Twilight. Technically, I guess she, Vice Principal Luna and Assistant Spell Nexus do make the rules."

"Where is she now?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Probably in her office." Fluttershy answered calmly. Twilight Sparkle and her family were about to move but stopped as they realized they have no idea of where to go. They looked at her. She giggled a bit, "Third door on your left."

"And by the way, you need to do something with Spike," Apple Bloom added.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack."

Scootaloo giggled while looking at Fluttershy, "That's what Fluttershy do."

Fluttershy opened her bag in revealing Angel and small animals in it, "They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day."

"Oh, okay! Thank you!" Twilight Sparkle thanked happily as she opened her bag up. Nyx picked Spike up. She then grabbed and put it into hers, "There you go, Spike."

 ** _RING!_** Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in surprise. They headed off to the classes as they're late! Twilight Sparkle and her family were about to move but bumped into a familiar teacher - Lightningblade, who was annoyed by them wandering around twice. They all smiled at him while laughed uneasily.

* * *

Lightningblade guided Twilight Sparkle and her family to the school staff office. They came across to a small desk, where the cobalt man worn a glasses, the white uniform, light blue suit and pants and shoes was writing the documents calmly. Spotting the group's arriving, he looked up and greeted them.

Lightningblade bowed humbly, "Spell Nexus..."

"Lightningblade, welcome back," Spell Nexus agreed. He turned to Twilight Sparkle and her family. He smiled, "These must be the new students. Welcome, my dears. My name is Spell Nexus."

Twilight Sparkle and her family bowed down a bit. She said, "It's an honor, Sir Spell Nexus."

Surprised by Twilight Sparkle's greet, Spell Nexus laughed a bit, "Well, this is no England, but I really like it. But nevertheless, call me 'Mr. Nexus' will do." He cleared his throat, "I assume you have filled the forms up?"

Lightningblade gasped in realization as he took the forms, "I almost forgot about it." He then passed them to Twilight Sparkle and her family, "Here you go. All you need to do is sign the forms. That is all."

Looking at the forms, Twilight Sparkle and Nyx looked surprise and worry. Spell Nexus passed them the strange quills, which they have never seen before. Nevertheless, they took the 'quills' by mouths. Since they have no magic, they have to use the mouths to hold and write the quill on them.

Unfortunately, both Lightningblade and Spell Nexus looked uneasy and concern of what they were looking at. Seeing the teachers being uneasy, Twilight Sparkle and Nyx used their 'hands' to take 'quills' out. They then began writing down the forms quickly and hard. Finishing their forms, they passed them to their teachers.

Lightningblade and Spell Nexus took the forms. They yelped in surprise upon looking at them.

"Oh my!" Spell Nexus exclaimed in shock. He then looked at Twilight Sparkle and her sister, "You two must have a bad handwriting."

Lightningblade sighed, "You'd never held a pen because you've got weak hands?" Twilight Sparkle Nyx smiled and blushed while shrugged uneasily. He sighed while looking at the forms, "Never mind. I'll take care of the writing. It's gonna take some times."

Spell Nexus took the forms from Lightningblade while chuckled, "No, Lightningblade, allow me. I'm good at deciphering bad handwriting notes." He hissed while looking at the door, "You should head inside and stop your master now. He's causing another ruckus about discipline again."

Lightningblade sighed in annoyance while having his face palmed, "Burnblast-Sama..."

"What's wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Lightningblade sighed, "Best you don't want to know. Come on."

Lightningblade knocked the door gently. He heard the gentle voice called him to come in. He then led Twilight Sparkle and Nyx in while Spike was still inside the bag. They all saw an older woman, who looked like Princess Celestia worn a purple shirt with white stripes, golden coat, long purple pants and a golden heel was talking to a greenish older man with navy curly hair with streaks of black and cyan worn a black eye-patch on left eye, a black T-Shirt with the symbol of black patch, gun and sword, a dark navy leather jacket, pair of jeans and sneakers.

The older woman spotted Lightningblade and student standing before them. She sighed while glaring at the man, "We'll continue our discussion about your disciplinary and teachings to students. Mark my word, it's not over, Mr. Burnblast."

Burnblast shrugged, "Whatever, P. Celestia."

Lightningblade sighed, "Tell me that you didn't start the mess again."

"What?" Burnblast asked in surprise, "Kids need to be tough and show the bullies of who's the boss. They need to take what is theirs."

"Oh boy..." Lightningblade said in annoyance. He cleared his throat as he turned and faced to Principal Celestia. He bowed humbly, "Principal Celestia, these are the new students I spoke of - Twilight Sparkle and Nyx."

Principal Celestia smiled as she shook both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx's, "Greetings. My name is Celestia, principal of Canterlot High School. It is an honor to meet you both. How may I help you both?"

"I-It's an honor too, Principal Celestia," Twilight Sparkle greeted while bowed humbly, "and... Well, I understand that Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you."

"Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping." Principal Celestia said calmly as she stood up. She approached to the file drawer while putting it back into it, "No idea how it ended up in the front lawn." She turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is... Well, the truth is I... You see, the crown is actually..." Twilight Sparkle said uneasily and nervously. Her behavior made Nyx, Lightningblade and even Burnblast uneasy and uncomfortable. She stopped in surprise while looking at Principal Celestia, "Princess of the Fall Formal?"

Principal Celestia nodded as she turned and marked on big board of calendar, "It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance."

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Like the Grand Galloping Gala."

Burnblast laughed amusingly, "Grand Galloping Gala?! Who comes with that dumbest name? I mean, come on, that sounds like it's for horses to dance!"

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were annoyed by Burnblast's disrespectful attitude to them and their culture. But they can't blame him since he's 'humans' while they're ponies from another world.

"Master Burnblast, show some respect," Lightningblade snarled a bit. He sighed, "But I do admit. I'd never heard of this gala before."

Twilight Sparkle yelped, "Oh, uh, it was a big deal at my old school."

"And was there a princess?" Principal Celestia asked curiously.

"Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student." Nyx said uneasily before giggled, "Sort of..."

Principal Celestia sighed as she looked at the photos of Sunset Shimmer, who worn the crown and different dresses in different photo frames. She sighed in upset while looking at them while explaining of what 'Princess of Fall Formal' does.

"Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them." Principal Celestia explained, "She receives a crown at the Fall Formal."

Nyx looked at Sunset Shimmer pictures in curious, "She must have won the galas a lot."

"Indeed, she did," Lightningblade said firmly before crossed his arms, "Though we suspect she has some kind of tactics to ensure students to stand down from challenging her."

Burnblast nodded, "Yeah. Like that poor girl from Spring Fling. Poor little girl. Her smile is always piss me off. Tells me that she's up to no good..."

"By the way, may I ask you," Twilight Sparkle asked curiously. Everyone looked at her. She asked, "When did she enrolled here? And how did she get here?"

Burnblast shrugged, "I came here since last year, with my partner. All I know she's one pretty mean and spoiled brat."

Lightningblade nodded, "Yes. I agree with him. We don't know much of her."

"I do. And she wasn't like today, frankly," Principal Celestia said calmly, "Sunset Shimmer has been here when she was 12 years old. And to be honest, she wasn't like any of us because of how she walks, writes and even acting and rambling weird stuffs. But nevertheless; Luna, Nexus and I helped her get on the feet. She has some potential at arts, maths, science and history for her early years." She sighed in shame, "However, when she reached teenage age, she became very different."

"Different how?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Since I hired Sombra from spring," Principal Celestia said dryly. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx looked shock, and even Spike inside the bag. She continued, "I hired him to be a science teacher. But for odd reason, he has interest in Sunset Shimmer. He began to teach her privately about 'everything' while neglecting others. I asked him to focus on other but ignored me. I don't know why, but I don't like what he's been doing to my good student."

Nyx looked at Twilight Sparkle and asked softly, "Do you think..."

Twilight Sparkle nodded as she looked at Principal Celestia, "You asked me if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run?"

Principal Celestia nodded, "Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "Um, nope! That was it!"

Principal Celestia smiled, "Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open."

"Plus, you've got my votes to help you out," Burnblast said proudly and humbly, "Any girls who wanna mess with Sombra or Sunset Shimmer is a friend of mine."

"Indeed. But I too want to know why Sombra has interest in Sunset Shimmer," Lightningblade nodded. He turned to Burnblast, "Now, let us talk about your 'discipline', Master Burnblast."

Burnblast groaned, "Oh joy..."

Principal Celestia sighed, "You'd better go to your class now. We have a big discussion."

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx nodded as they exited the principal's office while closing the door. They all headed to the lobby for their discussion. Spike emerged from the bag while looking at his family as he was in concern and curious.

"Twilight, why didn't ya just tell her the crown was yours and ask for it back?" Spike asked.

"Spike, that's not gonna work," Nyx answered in concern, "Imagine if one of them showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with these? We'd think they were crazy!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "Nyx's right. Remember what happen with Lightningblade and Spell Nexus? They were freaked out and shock!"

Spike groaned in defeat, "You make a good point."

"So, you're going to do it?" Nyx asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "If I want my Element of Magic back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. And of course, if Sombra is behind of turning Sunset Shimmer's goodness into cruel and dishonest brat, we're gonna bring her back to good side. And we also have to find out if he's really from Equestria and what plans he's up to."

Twilight Sparkle looked up at the ceiling with her wide proud smile, "So that's what I'm gonna do!"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx nodded in concern, "Spike's right. Sunset Shimmer won't listen to anyone especially us easily. Turning her to be good girl won't be easy."

Twilight Sparkle shrugged uneasily and nervously, "I have no idea!"

Nyx and Spike yelped in shock before have their face-palmed, "Oh boy..."

 ** _RING!_** The students came out of the classrooms as they walked and moved around to the next classes for their lessons and period. Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike got caught in middle of it again. And at the same time, they need some help to achieve their goals. And hopefully, their human versions of Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders can help them out...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
In **_JusSonic's MLP Version_** , it's almost similar as mine with the addition of Boris Sharpshot as her second-in-command and bodyguard. And unlike Sunset Shimmer, he is willing to join Sombra as his favorite pupil, for the sake of getting out from troubles and detention. And also, his version will be following the **_MLP Comic - The Fall of Sunset Shimmer_**.


	5. Chapter 4: Old Friends, New Problems

**Chapter 4: Old Friends, New Problems**

Royal Sisters, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were still at Golden Oak Library's lobby. They were watching and looking at the magic mirror while waiting for their friends' return. They all wondered if Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike are alright or not.

"Do you think Twilight and other will be alright?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Applejack hummed in concern, "Your guess is good as mine, Fluttershy. I'm worry about her too."

"And don't forget about Nyx and Spike," Apple Bloom reminded in upset as she hugged her older sister tightly, "They've gone with her. I'm scared that they won't come home alive."

Applejack sighed as she shushed and patted gently on Apple Bloom, "Don't say that, sugarcube. I'm sure they'll make it back. I know they do."

"You'd think so?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Rarity nodded, "Absolutely. Twilight, Nyx and Spike always make a come back to all of us, no matter what. They would never stop or even abandon us."

"Yeah. Nothing's gonna stop them," Rainbow Dash said calmly, "After all, we're best friends till the very end."

"You're right. We can't give up now," Scootaloo exclaimed firmly, "We have to believe that they'll come back to us! We just have to wait."

Pinkie Pie sighed, "Hearing those words, it makes me more happy than before."

Princess Celestia sighed in relief, "I am relief to hear what you have said, my little ponies." She then looked at magic mirror, "Twilight will never stops and gives up until she will get what she need for her friends. And I pray that she can reach Sunset Shimmer."

"I'm sure they will," Princess Luna said calmly. She turned to the entrance, "We should return and deal with the problems now."

Princess Celestia nodded, "Agreed. It's quite a mess outside."

Royal Sisters were about to leave until Applejack spoke up, "Wait, your highness! We would like to help you out as well."

"What? Are you certain?" Princess Luna asked in concern.

Princess Celestia looked reluctant and concern, "I advise against it. When your cutie marks switched, it will be very hard for any of you in getting use to it and new talents. Ponyville Town will be in a big mess."

"Why would you want to do this?!" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

"You could get into a lot of troubles," Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Scootaloo nodded, "We should wait until Twilight gets back. Maybe she has the answers."

"No offense, everypony. Waiting and doing nothing isn't gonna help us out," Rainbow Dash said in disagreement.

Rarity nodded, "I agree. We need to start learning and practicing our new talents. Plus, we did make a mess."

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Practice makes perfect! Plus, we have you both to help us out."

"We just want to make this up as much as we can," Fluttershy said calmly.

Both Royal Sisters were very reluctant and against it but after seeing how determined and wanted to help out much. They both sighed while nodded in understanding.

"We shall allow you to help," Princess Celestia said calmly, "We will keep an eye on situation."

Princess Luna turned and looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders, "We also would like to have you three to assist as well. They will need your guidance."

Cutie Mark Crusaders were surprised but pleased and happy as three of them agreed to assist.

"Of course! What are family for," Apple Bloom said happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Since we're helping our sisters and friends out, this might be our chance to find and get our cutie marks."

"Yeah! Like advisors or teachers or something! That might work!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered while giving a hoof hump, "Cutie Mark Advisors! YEAH!"

Princess Luna hissed as she was covering her ears, "I hate it when they do that."

Princess Celestia giggled, "At least, they're optimistic that they will find and get cutie marks. Who know?" She smiled, "Three of them might share same cutie marks. Let us go now."

Royal Sisters, Mane Five and even Cutie Mark Crusaders exited Golden Oak Library and deal with the problems at once. Hopefully, everything will turn out well.

* * *

At Human Realm, Twilight Sparkle and her family tried their best in adapting to 'new school' life especially when they're at disadvantages such as using 'hands' in writing down on papers or chalkboard terribly, dog remained hidden inside the bag, sometimes answered wrongly about pony's cultures and worst of all - they were bad at sports especially Burnblast's violent and harsh kendo lessons. Nevertheless, they overcame and managed it.

During Break Time, Twilight Sparkle and her family were searching for Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders. Hoping their 'human' friends were able to help them out on their mission.

Twilight Sparkle and her family have arrived at cafeteria, where students were chatting with each other while eating their lunch. They eventually found both Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders collecting foods from food counter. They quickly met up with their friends while taking some foods - salads, tofu burgers, fruit juice boxes, beef burger and fried fries, hot dog, mayonnaise egg sandwich and apples.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends headed off to the table.

"I know we've just met," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled proudly, "I've decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, and–"

Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped and screamed in shock, "WHAT?!"

Everyone turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Both Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in concern while blushed in embarrassment. They then pushed and moved Twilight Sparkle and her family to an empty table. They took their seats and have lunch.

"Sorry. It's just, oh," Fluttershy said uneasily and concern, "running for Fall Formal Princess is a really bad idea."

Apple Bloom nodded in concern, "Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess, and when she wants something, she gets it!"

"She'll make life awful for anyone who stands in her way." Sweetie Belle said in concern and upset, "My sister is one of them. She ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling. She was embarrassed right in front of the school!"

Scootaloo sighed, "Sunset Shimmer will always finds a way to win the game, and even making everyone's live worse."

"We have to try!" Nyx insisted firmly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "I agreed. We can't let Sunset Shimmer do anything she wants especially she's working for Sombra."

Cutie Mark Crusaders hissed, "Don't tell us about him. He's weirdo and freaky."

"I don't think you understand, Twilight. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of her-" Fluttershy said in concern before looking at several different classes of students, "the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers..."

"Why is everypony–" Twilight Sparkle was interrupted by Nyx's nudged on her stomach hard. She grunted a bit, "Uh, everybody separated this way?"

"Maybe it was different at your old school, but at CHS, everybody sticks to their own kind." Fluttershy said in concern, "One thing that they do have in common is that they know Sunset Shimmer is gonna rule the school until we graduate."

"Not if we can help it!" Twilight Sparkle said confidently. She took a bite on the apple by her mouth. Except Nyx and Spike, everyone looked at her uneasily. She yelped of seeing them. She held the apple while giggled, "Sorry. I'd never learn of table manners. Just very hungry."

Nyx turned and looked at Apple Bloom's and Scootaloo's, "Hey, what're you eating, Apple Bloom?"

"Beef Burger!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily, making Twilight Sparkle and Nyx shock and concern. She smiled, "Best meat I ever eat! They're the best!"

Scootaloo chuckled, "And mine is a hot dog! Best meat with tomato and mustard sauces! I like them!"

 ** _VORE!_** Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped as they found Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were throwing out on the trash cans. They all groaned and moaned sickly.

"Maybe you two shouldn't mention it," Sweetie Belle said uneasily and concern.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo blushed in embarrassment, "Oops..."

The tomboyish girl laughed, "Wow. Someone or two don't like meats much. I'm guessing you two are vegetarians."

Surprised by the voice, Twilight Sparkle and Nyx turned and found someone familiar. She was Rainbow Dash Doppelganger worn a yellow goggled on her head, black T-Shirt with her cutie mark symbol on center and sides of sleeves but left a belly to show and was covered by the blue-cyan mixed gymnasium bra-like, black pair of pants which was covered by short jeans, black gloves and blue sneakers. She was eating a sausage in-between bread and mixed with mustard and tomato sauce.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise yet weakly.

Rainbow Dash whistled in amazement as she helped Twilight Sparkle and Nyx up, "Wow. I must be 20% cool and awesome to get new kids liking me. And trust me, I am."

Nyx groaned a bit, "Yup, she is."

"Well, anyway, I heard that you girls stood up for Sunset Shimmer," Rainbow Dash asked in surprise. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx nodded in confirmation. She scoffed, "You know. You're not the only one who gets on her nerve. I do that couple of times. And I mostly got into detention by Sombra once or thrice."

Fluttershy giggled a bit, "Actually, that was a lot. She got detention mostly by Mr. Simmons than Sombra."

Rainbow Dash groaned as she remark sarcastically, "Thanks for the support."

Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight Sparkle and Nyx. They all took their seats with their friends on the table. She then drank her grape juice through straw.

"So, what's with Fluttershy's screams? And something about Fall Formal?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, they did say that they wanna compete for Princess of Fall Formal," Scootaloo answered.

Fluttershy nodded, "And she's really insisted of it."

Rainbow Dash yelped before spitting the drinks out in shock. She coughed, "You're kidding me?! Seriously?! Competing for the Princess of Fall Formal?!"

"Let me guess? Bad idea?" Twilight Sparkle asked uneasily.

"Well duh. Obviously," Rainbow Dash scoffed, "But nice. I'm all about bad ideas. If you wanna mess with Sunset Shimmer, count me and my votes in. I'll help you with my guts and speed."

Nyx gasped, "Really?"

"Yeah. A friend of Fluttershy is a friend of mine," Rainbow Dash said confidently, "Or is it, an enemy of my enemy is a friend. That latter is kinda confusing."

Fluttershy giggled a bit, "But nevertheless, I will support you as well."

"Me too!" Cutie Mark Crusaders supported and cheered happily.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Thanks. Where would I find the head of the party planning committee?"

Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash became uneasy yet annoyed by Twilight Sparkle's question. She and her family noticed it.

"Is there something wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"No... Not really," Fluttershy gritted a bit before giving a firm glare at Twilight Sparkle, "Just be careful with her. She can't be trusted."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah. And watch for other two. Those girls were more jerks especially lying bitch! She owe me an apology about being there for us last time."

Cutie Mark Crusaders cringed by both Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's tones especially Apple Bloom gave a glare at the athlete girl while Scootaloo looked nervous and uneasy.

"Okay... Can't you tell me of where can I find her?" Twilight Sparkle asked uneasily.

Fluttershy shrugged, "She's very unpredictable. Hard to tell where she is especially when she surprise you with loud music and stupid party canon of confetti." She sighed, "I'd better go to my class now, even though I hate it."

"Yeah, me too," Rainbow Dash agreed, "I need to chill and keep on practicing."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stood up and headed off for their class, leaving the rest behind. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were confused while Cutie Mark Crusaders sighed in upset and disappointment about it.

"What was that about?" Nyx asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Apple Bloom said dryly.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. It's pretty nasty."

"But we can take you to her. And hopefully, Rarity's there too," Sweetie Belle said gently.

* * *

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash headed for important 'business'. Cutie Mark Crusaders helped and guided their friends to gym hall, where they entered.

"My sister is also helping her out too," Sweetie Belle said calmly.

Apple Bloom looked around of the surroundings, "Odd. They should be here."

Scootaloo shrugged, "You know them. They always make an entrance."

"Pinkie Pie, don't you dare-?!"

"INCOMING!"

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her family could do anything; they yelped upon looking at streamers, confetti and balloons descending and dropping on them. They were covered. They then removed them aside and slowly.

"Honestly, Pinkie! Can't you please be careful with it?" Rarity's voice dryly, "The gym has to be in perfect but elegant and beautiful decoration!

Pinkie Pie's voice groaned, "Why do you always have to be so stingy party pooper?! You always does that when I ever decorate it!"

"Darling, I am not! I just want it to be perfect and elegant."

"Make up for your loss from Spring Fling, Rarity?"

"We'd never ever want to speak of this ever again, Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family turned and found their both friends - Rarity worn a black dress with white chest bra and stomach patterns with purple shoulder pads, black sleeves, purple pants and silver heels while Pinkie Pie worn blue and white shirt-like with pink bow, short pants, white long socks and blue sneakers were having a discussion about party decoration.

"Pinkie Pie? Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie were surprised as they turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle. Sweetie Belle greeted Rarity before giving her a hug while her older sister did the same to her. Pinkie Pie charged in while holding Twilight Sparkle tight.

"That's something..." Rarity said in surprise, "How does she knows me?"

Sweetie Belle giggled, "Because you're popular girl in school."

Rarity smiled, "Of course. Silly me."

"Are you psychic?!" Pinkie Pie asked in surprise.

"Uh, no." Twilight Sparkle hissed in concern about Pinkie Pie's sense, "I don't think so. Unless of course that's something you can do here."

Pinkie Pie sighed as she let Twilight Sparkle go, "Not usually."

"If I had known if Fluttershy could have told me," Twilight Sparkle joked before turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders, "But I was lucky that these girls help me out."

"Fluttershy, huh?" Pinkie Pie asked dryly while blowing and making balloons, "Don't let the whole "shy" thing fool you. She can be a real meanie."

Rarity scoffed, "At least, she did to you only. You deserved for everything."

Pinkie Pie groaned, "Hey! Who's side are you on?!"

"I'm side with people, who appreciate and likes my fashions and hard work, " Rarity said dryly before giving a glare at Pinkie Pie, "not to be treated like nobodies especially lying and embarrassing me for fun!"

Pinkie Pie groaned, "Would you just drop that already?!"

"I certainly will not!" Rarity snarled.

"Huh?! You and Fluttershy aren't friends?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"Well, not with this party brat," Rarity said dryly before cleared her throat. She turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "So, darling, I was told that you were here to register for competition. Dance is day after tomorrow. Quite very late, don't you think?"

"Me and Nyx are brand new here." Twilight Sparkle explained.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Oooh! I thought you didn't look familiar."

"Well, either way, don't be bothered by her 'enthusiasm'," Rarity said dryly as she took a paperclip and pen out for Twilight Sparkle, "I just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown."

Twilight Sparkle yelped in concern when looking at the pen. She gulped nervously as she took the pen and struggled in writing down on Rarity's paperclip. After finished writing down, she passed it to Rarity and Pinkie. It surprised and shocked them both.

"What in the world?!" Rarity asked in shock, "Darling, this is terrible!"

Pinkie Pie hissed, "Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before."

Twilight Sparkle gulped in concern, "Is it?"

"Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?"

Everyone turned to the entrance. They found Applejack lookalike worn the red colors with light and dark patterns shirt with long sleeves which was folded up to upper shoulder, brown vest, cowboy hat, greenish scarf, blue long jeans with orange patterns, pair of brown boots. She was bringing a a basket of apple ciders. This surprised Twilight Sparkle and her family about her appearance.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me, yeah, ha-ha, me!"

Rarity sighed, "Just what we need. More apple ciders."

Applejack smiled as she brought and put the basket on the table gently. She turned to the door as she called out loud, "Can you bring in the rest?"

"Eeyup!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family even found Big McIntosh Doppelganger worn red T-shirt with brown vest, blue jeans and black sneakers bringing another set of apple ciders in, as well. Applejack and Pinkie Pie came and helped him.

As Applejack was about to put the set with the rest, she stopped while looking at Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and even Spike. She was in shock and surprise.

"Twilight? Is that you?" Applejack asked in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike were surprised by Applejack's saying. They were concern and curious if she was actually cowgirl from their home, followed her here. Nevertheless, they have to remain calm and learn more about 'Applejack'.

"Ah... Do I know you?" Twilight Sparkle asked uneasily.

Applejack scoffed, "Of course, you do! I'm Applejack! I was your best friend before you and your folks moved to the city." She sighed, "I remember it like yesterday. We go way back when we were 8 years old! You were the girl that helped me get home during the rainstorm. And I'm the partner that helped you out from the bullies. And best of all, we have good times together from camping and holidays especially our family. We're almost like sisters."

"Wow... Really?" Nyx asked uneasily.

Applejack nodded, "Eeyup. By the way, how's your brothers and S.D.?"

"My brothers? S.D.?" Twilight Sparkle and Nyx asked in surprise.

"Eeyup," Applejack nodded happily as she took apple cider, "Shining Armor and Lance. Those were your brothers, especially you have a boyfriend from your last email you've sent to me."

Twilight Sparkle yelped in surprise while blushed in red, "Me?! Got boyfriend?!" She yelped and screamed frantically, "That can't be right! I mean who would love a girl like me?! I mean I'm just a studious girl, who loved studies and reading books! And plus, I only got one brother! You must be mistaken me for someone else."

"W-What?" Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Cutie Mark Crusaders asked.

Nyx sighed in embarrassment, "Not again..."

Applejack looked surprise and shock while laughed nervously, "Maybe you're right." She cleared her throat, "And to be honest, I thought you were her."

"Because of the rumors?" Nyx asked curiously, "A new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today."

"Yeah. You'd sure that you're not related to her? You know like twin sister or something," Applejack asked. Twilight Sparkle and her family shook their heads. She sighed, "I was hoping for. I taught her about standing up the bullies. Hoping she doesn't lose her charms. She's brave to stood for her family and friends."

Applejack took a drink of apple cider. Apple Bloom smiled and looked at her, "Well, Twilight here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal."

Applejack spitted the cider out on Rarity's face. She looked at Apple Bloom, who nodded in confirm. She then turn and looked at Twilight Sparkle.

"I'd think twice about that. Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like..." Applejack warned firmly. She took both balloons while drew them liked Sunset's and Twilight's. She imitated both Sunset Shimmer's and Twilight Sparkle's voice. She said firmly while showing Sunset Shimmer Balloon's needle, "But then, here comes the backstabbin'."

 ** _POP!_** Twilight Sparkle's balloon deflated. This made Twilight Sparkle and her family shock and concern.

"Trust me, you don't want to end up like Rarity," Applejack warned firmly, "She got herself humiliated in front of the public. It ain't pretty."

Rarity groaned, "You just have to bring that up..."

Applejack continued, "About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern, "But why? Rainbow Dash seems care for everyone, and especially Fluttershy and CMC. They looked up to her."

"Maybe," Applejack said in unconvinced tone, "She's the captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up."

Scootaloo groaned, "Seriously?! Why does our sisters hate each other?! And Rainbow Dash is not a liar!"

"You're right about that," Apple Bloom said in concern, "I don't think any of them are in mood to listen."

Sweetie Belle nodded in concern, "What makes them like this?"

Twilight Sparkle approached and patted Applejack, "Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I really need to do."

Applejack shrugged, "Huh, suit yourself. Just be careful especially with Sombra. That guy is creepy."

"Don't worry. We can handle it," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "Well, it sure was nice meeting you both. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. Come on, you two!"

Twilight Sparkle put Spike in her bag as she and Nyx headed off and exited the gym, leaving others confuse and surprise.

"That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her." Pinkie Pie said amusingly. She turned and looked at her friends while smiling, "She's psychic!"

"Pinkie Pie..." Rarity snarled.

Applejack sighed, "Uh-huh. If you say so."

"This looks terrible!" Sunset Shimmer's voice exclaimed in anger. Everyone turned and found Sunset Shimmer marched in at once. She glared at her surroundings, "There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons." She then turned and looked at apple cider, "Fizzy apple cider?" She groaned in disgust, "This is my coronation, not a hoedown."

As everyone remained silent for the moment, Applejack groaned as she was tired of Sunset Shimmer terrorizing her and her sister. She decide to stand up like what Twilight Sparkle did.

"Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be your coronation this time around." Applejack said firmly.

Rarity was surprised and joined in, "Indeed. The Fall Formal was never been designed as your 'coronation'. Never ever!"

"Oh, is that so?" Sunset Shimmer asked amusingly before give a sly smirk to both Applejack and Rarity, "Oh Applejack, you country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you. And I haven't forgotten about you, Rarity. The real ugly duckling loses her face and got humiliated in public. What a shame."

Angered by Sunset Shimmer's claim; Applejack, Rarity and Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in anger and annoyance as they really want to kill her.

"Sunset. That is not the way to treat your 'students'," The man's voice said calmly and amusingly. Everyone turned to the entrance as they found Sombra Lookalike worn a red gentleman suit with white napkin-like, black coat, black pants and black gentleman shoes. He smiled, "You need to inspire more fears than insulting. Pride and egotistical could led your downfall."

Everyone yelped in concern while shivering and quivering in fears. They all feared Sombra due to rumors of his 'treatment' and 'punishment' to the students. It was horrible and terrifying especially when Rainbow Dash got detention from him but overcome it. They don't want to be part of it again.

Sunset Shimmer giggled as she bowed before Sombra, "Sorry, teacher. I got carried away. But it's obviously gonna be my coronation. I'm running unopposed."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Not this time. The new girl just signed up!"

"Really?" Sombra asked amusingly as he took the paperclip and read it. He hummed, "That was a terrible handwriting she signed. Does anyone knows her name?"

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle!" Apple Bloom said firmly.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah! She's gonna kick your butt, Sunset Shimmer!"

"Yeah! With us and our votes for her, she's not gonna lose," Sweetie Belle said firmly.

Hearing that name, it angered Sunset Shimmer to groan, "That unicorn..."

Sombra hummed amusingly, "I see. Where is this Twilight Sparkle? I would like to meet this girl." He then smelled on paperclip calmly before smiled sincerely yet darkly and amusingly, "I smell a beauty and intelligence in her. She would make a fine student to me."

Sunset Shimmer gasped, "You can't mean that!"

"Don't worry. You're still my number one," Sombra said calmly as she patted Sunset Shimmer, "We need her because she has some uses and vital information that can help us to complete our mission. And of course, I would like to know her as well."

Sunset Shimmer hummed before smirked amusingly, "Very well. I'll follow your lead. Better worth it."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her family continued walking across the hallway. As they come across to T-junction, Twilight Sparkle was grabbed and gagged while slowly dragged into dark corners. Nyx gasped as she was about to shout. But she got caught and her mouth was covered by Sunset Shimmer, who slowly moved her into it.

Twilight Sparkle struggled as her both hands was grabbed and held on her back while Nyx was hold tight by Sunset Shimmer. She then heard some evil laughter. She looked up and found Sombra looking at her.

Twilight Sparkle snarled, "Sombra."

"So, you heard about me," Sombra said amusingly, "Or should I say you've met my counterpart."

"W-What?! How did you know about this?"

"I have some friends in high places. They have very good helping hands to us. And they told me that you would be coming. And at last, we meet in person, little girl."

Sunset Shimmer scoffed, "Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. Shoulda known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my Element of Magic, and her little brat and dog, too."

Twilight Sparkle glared and snarled at Sunset Shimmer, "It's my Element!"

"Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place. Sombra and I already rule it."

"If that's so, why do you even need it? You went to an awful lot of trouble to get it here."

"Oh, little girl..." Sombra chuckled amusingly, "There's a lot of things you don't know. Such as, there's a lot of theories and possibilities that one Element could well without others to perform magic tricks. Or perhaps, some secret knowledge and wisdom it has hidden that can only open from the other sides. After all, why stop and focus on one possibility when you can do more?"

"Exactly, why I took it here. But I won't tell you a thing about what it can do." Sunset Shimmer said amusingly. She then chuckled, "And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student? Bit embarrassing that you were the best she could do."

"Indeed," Sombra said in agreement, "Princess Celestia was a fool to waste such talented, powerful and bright student as Sunset Shimmer. She's now under my wing. She's perfect."

And just before Sombra could say anything, he smelt something on Twilight Sparkle's hair. He leaned his head against hers as he gently nuzzled while smiling and moaning passionately on her. He then has his right hand moved and touched young teenager's stomach and chest gently. This confused and surprised Sunset Shimmer but angered Nyx.

Twilight Sparkle hissed angrily yet scared, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Nothing..." Sombra chuckled amusingly before moved and leaned towards frighted Twilight Sparkle's face. He licked on her face, shocking and scaring her off while touching her chest gently and passionately, "I'd never thought that you had such a beautiful body and chest, your majestic hair and face of the goddess. You'd be better as my personal life."

Shocked of hearing those words, Twilight Sparkle hated it especially being treated as prized and lust for stallions and men like him. Spike popped his head off while barked Sombra off. Nyx bite Sunset Shimmer's hand, freeing herself out. Twilight Sparkle escaped and held Nyx close to her while glaring at both Sombra and Sunset Shimmer.

"I know what you're imagining. And I don't appreciate it," Twilight Sparkle snarled dryly.

Sombra chuckled a bit, "Clever. Very clever. But I promise I will have you, even it means breaking your spirit." He turned and looked at Nyx and Spike, "I'd watch out for them if I were you. I hate to see them to be taken away from you."

"Is that a threat?" Spike demanded.

Nyx snarled, "We're not afraid of you!"

"We shall see. But keep it to yourself if I were you," Sombra said calmly, "In this realm; humans will treat mutants, aliens and freaks like us differently. Your friends will betray you. And they will show you no mercy."

Twilight Sparkle hissed, "You're wrong! You don't know them like I do!"

"They're not your friends, Twilight. They're just human shells of the ponies counterparts' true essences. And of course, there is no friendship in them. They don't have hearts and care for each other. Don't waste your breathe to change their minds. Humans are complicated and problematic disease creatures. They caused and wrought chaos and destruction on this realm than just making peace and harmony for it."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you're different from them?! Likely stories, jerk!"

"Too bad. And to be honest, I could have help you overcome your darkest nightmare, Midnight Sparkle."

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "W-What?! H-How did you know?!"

"Like I said, I have many friends in high places," Sombra said amusingly before approaching Twilight Sparkle, "And trust me, they're not humans but they hated and sees them as unworthy species to our home."

Sombra's serpentine tongue slowly entered Twilight Sparkle's mouth as his was twisting and licking hers. It disgust her and everyone else.

Sombra chuckled, "Join us. I can help you. You'd be free from burdens of friends."

Twilight Sparkle hasn't forgotten about the kiss she felt from Sombra. She hated it a lot. She wanted to resist it but the kiss seduced and tempted her to accept it. Nevertheless, she doesn't like is being Midnight Sparkle. But she hated the most is being told to abandoned her own friends and family. She quickly pushed him off.

Twilight Sparkle spitted slime Sombra gave to her. She snarled, "Never! Forget it!"

Sombra chuckled amusingly, "Feisty and amazing..."

"Yo!" The firm voice called. Everyone turned to the front and found Burnblast and Lightningblade glaring at them. Burnblast spoke, "Is there a problem, dude?"

Lightningblade nodded, "I hope you're not trying to molest, seduce and rape the student. And you know the consequences."

Sombra snarled a bit before sighed, "No. I was trying to convince her to be my student."

"Too bad. She's ours," Burnblast said dryly.

"Indeed," Lightningblade said firmly, "Don't try to be funny. You've done enough especially what you did with Sunset..."

"Of course. Come along, Sunset. We're leaving." Sombra said calmly.

Sunset Shimmer nodded before looking at Twilight Sparkle with a smirk, "You wanna be a princess here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in. And not to mention, you couldn't help your friends back home and here, or even overcome your nightmare."

Sombra and Sunset Shimmer left the teachers and students behind, as the light bulbs went out. The hallway was in darkness. Though she's angered and upset by Sombra and Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle was in doubt and confuse due to her friends from home and here especially dealing with her nightmares.

Twilight Sparkle cried and sobbed tearfully. Nyx hugged her while Spike nuzzled her face gently. Burnblast and Lightningblade approached and patted her in comfort. She turned and looked at them as she wiped the tears off. She then smiled weakly. They smiled back at her. They will help her out.

Question remains - can she overcome it and save her friends or fail?

* * *

Sombra and Sunset Shimmer were walking across the hallway. They both were discussing and chatting for plans.

"What needs to be done," Sunset Shimmer asked.

Sombra smiled, "Breaking her spirit. Humiliating and ruining her in public. Let the world know that she is nobody and fool. You'll popular girl and crowned as princess for good."

"Excellent plan, sir. I will find the baddest student to help me out."

"Yes. You do that. When the Element of Magic and its power are ours, we will have what we desired especially to our allies. And soon, Twilight Sparkle will be mine and mine alone. No one is allow to have her."

"What's so important of her to you?"

"Nothing that has to do with you, student. It's personal. Now, go and make preparation. I'll handle the art of digital tricks. I must contact my allies."

Sunset Shimmer was doubtful and uncertain, but nevertheless she nodded. She headed off and hired some students to help her and her master while Sombra deals with his allies. What are they up to? Who are their friends?

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
Human Mane Five's clothes will be more original and different clothes that fits to their styles and personalities in my version **_(Check Out on my Nigel5469 DeviantArt Equestria Girls Gallery for their new fashions)_**. But for **_JusSonic's MLP Version_** , his will be same as the original film series especially when **_Sombra_** is more sympathetic while his brother - **_Umbreon_** will be tyrant and cruel king especially when **_Autumn Gem_** will be involved of it.


	6. Chapter 5: Hope Finds A Way

**Chapter 5: Hope Finds A Way...**

After the nasty encounter with Sombra and Sunset Shimmer, Burnblast and Lightningblade took and led both Twilight Sparkle and her family to their dojo for recovery and rest. Both teachers were making and preparing green tea and sushi sets for their lunches, which the ponies are disgusted about eating meats and fishes.

Lightningblade ate his lunch enjoyably and warmly while his master Burnblast ate them quickly and wildly yet happily. Nyx was drinking her cup of green tea while Spike was eating dog biscuits. However, Twilight Sparkle didn't took a sip of her drink as she was still upset and depressed of what Sombra and Sunset Shimmer has said to her.

Lightningblade noticed Twilight Sparkle's depress looks, "Haven't gotten over what Sombra and Sunset has said to you?"

Finished drinking his sake, Burnblast burped out loud, "Chill up, kid. Don't let those jerks' words against ya. They've got nothing to beat you down."

"You don't know the half of it," Twilight Sparkle said in upset tone. Everyone looked at her. She sighed, "Sunset Shimmer is right. I don't know the first thing about this place. And not to mention, Sombra was right about my nightmare too."

"Twilight..." Nyx said in concern.

Twilight Sparkle held and clenched her cup tightly, "I guess I have no chance at all..."

"There's always a chance, Twilight-Chan," Lightningblade said calmly. Twilight Sparkle looked at him. After taking a sip of his green tea, he spoke, "No matter what trickery or strategy they've played, you must rise up and defeat them with everything you have."

Burnblast chuckled a bit while nodded, "And not to mention, never give up. If you have something worth fighting for, then keep on fighting and don't give up too."

Lightningblade nodded, "That is correct. And above all, hold your hope till the end as well. Hope will find its way to bring you victory."

"Sure, you got some issues of fitting here kiddo. Even I didn't get well here," Burnblast joked. "But I've overcome and managed it well. And do you know why?" He asked amusingly, making Twilight Sparkle shook her head. He smirked, "Coz I'd never give up and got a friend like Lightning."

"That is correct," Lightningblade said firmly. He approached Twilight Sparkle. He patted her head gently, "So, whatever Sombra and Sunset Shimmer has said to you, don't give up. And if you need anything, ask us. We can help you."

Nyx awed in amazement and surprise, "Wow. That's awesome..." Spike nodded and barked in agreement. She giggled as she patted him, "Yeah, you're right. We should do the same thing too."

After some thinking of two teachers' chats, Twilight Sparkle smiled as she jumped and hugged Lightningblade while Burnblast chuckled amusingly at the scene.

"Thank you, Lightningblade Sensei," Twilight Sparkle thanked happily. She departed while smiling at her teachers, "You and Burnblast Sensei were right. I've got something to fight for. I can't give up now. Hopefully, I can find a way to turn the tide."

"So are we! We won't give up either!" Nyx cheered wildly. Spike barked happily. She smiled, "You've said it, Spike."

Burnblast whistled wildly, "That's the spirit, kid. Now, that's what I like to hear about."

"I'm honored to hear it, Twilight. But I'm glad that your fighting spirit has risen up." Lightningblade said calmly and proudly, "So, if you need anything, you can come and visit us for advice and guidance."

"Or better yet," Burnblast said calmly as he stood up proudly while armed with Shinai, He smirked widely and devilishly, making Twilight Sparkle and her family scared, "I can teach you the way of the samurai! After all, I am the descendant of Masamune Date! And Date Clan hates being insulted and losing a big fight with someone like them!"

Twilight Sparkle hissed and panicked in fear, "No thanks! I rather not."

"Me too! I'm just a kid." Nyx said uneasily and nervously while holding Spike up, "Plus, I need to look after my doggie too. I don't want to have broken 'arms' to play with him."

Burnblast groaned while giving death glares and making both girls scared and nervous, "Weakling..."

"Master Burnblast, enough," Lightninblade nudged Burnblast's chest hard. He sighed while looking at Twilight Sparkle and Nyx, "You may go now. Come back when you really need advice only."

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx nodded in understanding, "Got it. See ya."

After picking and putting Spike in the bag, Twilight Sparkle and Nyx exited the dojo as they all headed off for planning their next move. With them left, Lightningblade took his seat and have a chat with his master.

"What do you think that Sombra is really after lately?" Lightningblade asked in concern, "First, it was Sunset Shimmer, and now Twilight Sparkle. It's like he knew they have someone with powers."

Burnblast nodded, "You could be right, LB. I don't know what tricks he has, but I don't really like it especially when he was looking at the statue. Think that has something to do with the girls?"

"Maybe... Maybe..." Lightningblade said in concern, "And perhaps, Twilight could help us out in solving the case with him."

Burnblast groaned, "I certainly hope so. And trust me, old friend, those girls are wimps!"

"Don't underestimated them. There is more to them than meets the eye," Lightningblade said humbly, "I believe there's something special about her and Nyx."

Burnblast sighed, "I hope so. I hope I could get a tempura pawn! That was my favorite meal! And I should have bought them more!"

Lightningblade groaned in annoyance, "Really?"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were walking across the hallway of lockers. They were discussing of making plans in winning the votes for Princess of Fall Formal.

Twilight Sparkle hummed calmly, "If I'm gonna really win votes, we need to do some research."

"Research?" Spike asked in confusion from the bag.

Nyx nodded in understanding and agreement, "This place is a school. And so, it's gotta have a..."

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx gasped upon looking at familiar place. They awed in amazement, "Library!"

Spike groaned, "I shouldn't have known..."

"Let's check it out," Twilight Sparkle cheered.

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx entered the library while checking around of it. They were amazed and happy that they're at familiar places they loved the most. However, unknown to them, a dark brown-colored pre-teen boy with red spiky hair with a goggle on his head while worn black coat with wrench cutie mark, black long pants and boots emerged out from the plant pot.

"So, that must be those girls Sombra and Sunset mentioned," The boy asked amusingly. He chuckled as he activated his mechanical bag in emerging cameras, "Oh, I can't wait to get started. Tech is gonna win this! I just love cyber-bullying! But I need invisibility!"

Activating another buttons on his bag, Tech's body disappeared in plain sight. Though his whistle can be heard, he walked casually in the library to spy and recording with his camera on Twilight Sparkle's humiliation.

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx came across a strange TV screen with various files and images, a board with various alphabets and numbers and a smallest strange device that connects to it. They all awed in amazement and surprise at the strange machines.

"W-What is this?" Nyx asked in surprise while poking at the screen, "It's like a movie screen or something."

"Yeah. We need some help with this," Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement. She turned and found Cheerilee-lookalike was rearranging and putting books on the bookshelves. She called, "Excuse me, Miss Cheerilee. Can you help us?"

Heard the student calling her, Cheerilee turned to her while smiling, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at the screen and board, "So I just push the letters here, and then the words and moving pictures will come up here?"

"I'm guessing that you'd never use computer before?" Cheerilee asked calmly. Twilight Sparkle nodded uneasily. She sighed, "That's right. And you can move the mouse around to click the file or internet for information. But be easy with it, okay?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded happily as she turned and tested on the computer and keyboard, which surprised and amazed her and Nyx.

"Wow. This is like watching a real magic." Nyx commented.

"Oh no. It's not magic. It's technology." Cheerilee laughed as she headed off.

"Right. Sorry..." Twilight Sparkle apologized. She sighed while turned to computer, "Okay, where do we start? How do we use 'mouse'? Kinda weird name."

Nyx shrugged, "Tell me about it. We just have to get use to it."

Twilight Sparkle used her fists in typing down on the keyboard while looking at the screen, hopefully to look and find what she needed to win competition. Nyx did her best to help her older sister, even though she wasn't good at it either.

Nevertheless, Twilight Sparkle and Nyx continued their research, though struggled with technologies and without their magic such as typing the computer's keyboards, holding many books and trying to figure out on photocopy machine. Spike was there to assist and advice them of what they can or can't do since he has experience in holding and moving stuffs with his 'claws'. However, it's not very easy for her to handle it especially when she's a human now.

Unknown to her, Tech has been recording her struggles while snickered and laughed amusingly yet softly. He has managed to record everything he needs. He turns and escaped the library before anyone noticed him...

* * *

In the evening at Ponyville, Equestria; Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders returned to Golden Oak Library. They all fell to the ground hard. They were all exhausted and tired after the difficult and struggled works they have faced.

As the sun was setting down while the moon raised up in the sky in nighttime, both Royal Sisters have arrived at the library. And they found the ponies were panting heavily on the ground.

"I see everypony is here," Princess Celestia said calmly with a smile, "Despite the difficulties you all have faced, you've managed it."

"Tell me about it," Pinkie Pie remarked dryly while panted, "Doing chores is one thing, but doing so many? That's crazy. I'm exhausted!"

"You'd think that's tough?" Rainbow Dash asked dryly, "Try my side. Those animals won't listen to me, not one bit! I was lucky that Scootaloo solved the problem and help me out by feeding them before locking them up." She groaned, "I'd never understand of what they wanted."

"Well, it can't be worse as mine," Applejack said in upset tone, "I have a hard time of making clothes. Not many ponies appreciate it."

"Neither does mine, darling," Rarity said in disappointment, "No one loved my styles of clouds."

Fluttershy sighed, "Ooh. I don't think I can handle this anymore especially making ponies smile and laugh. It's too much. I can't take it anymore..."

"I understand, my subjects. But you must remain strong and hold on," Princess Luna insisted calmly and firmly. She turned to magic mirror, "Until they return. And hopefully, she has the answers to restore your cutie marks."

"I hope they're alright. I hate to think something bad to them," Apple Bloom said in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded in understanding, "Yeah, me too, Apple Bloom." She turned and looked at her older sister and her friends, "But for now, we need to think of something about this. I don't think they can handle with their new jobs much longer."

"Yeah. We need to do something," Scootaloo said in concern, "I don't want them stuck with their cutie marks much longer."

"Tell me about it." Apple Bloom said in concern while remembering Cutie Pox event. She then thought carefully, "Say... What if we get our sisters and friends get back to their real jobs? That might make things easy for them."

"Yeah. You're right, Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle said in agreement, "That might help them get their real cutie mark back. Why didn't we think about it?!"

Scootaloo giggled uneasily, "Guess we were too busy of helping them to get use to their lives, instead of getting them back to their old ones."

Princess Celestia hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps, you are right, my little ponies. After years of research on the spell he created, Starswirl the Bearded comes across with theories that he can restore. He believed that going back to the very beginning of earning cutie marks should able to reverse the spell and return to normal."

"Really?!" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise.

Rarity gasped, "Then, that means we can go back to the way it was! I'm so overjoy!"

"But if that is counter spell, then didn't write on the book?" Applejack asked in concern, "Did something went wrong from a long time ago?"

Princess Luna sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. The ponies, he has accidentally cast the spell on, end their own lives because of hardships, duties and the cutie marks that they were unable to perform."

"And therefore, Starswirl the Bearded did not continue his research and works. He feared that he might cause more sufferings and might be wrong of his theories." Princess Celestia said in guilty. Ponies looked at her in confusion and shock. She continued, "I thought Twilight could solve it. I've seen what she can do with researches and experiments. Therefore I've sent it to her."

Princess Luna nodded, "Yes. If the book falls into wrong hoof, enemy could use it against us. And that is why we need every counter spells and potions to counter it, just in case."

"That make sense..." Pinkie Pie said happily.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement, "Either way, we should try this theory tomorrow. It's better than nothing. And if we do succeed it, then we can write on it for Twilight."

"Good idea, Fluttershy," Applejack said in agreement.

"Can we help out, Applejack," Apple Bloom asked, "After all, you do need some reminder about of how it works."

Sweetie Belle nodded happily, "And also, it is our idea."

"Plus, we don't want you all do something silly too," Scootaloo joked.

"Good point," Mane Five cheered.

Princess Celestia smiled, "Good. Now, rest, my little ponies. Rest here now, you will need them. And it will be easy for us to look after you all."

"I shall stay here to look after the mirror," Princess Luna said calmly, "Just in case, if they returned."

Princess Celestia nodded in understanding as she led Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders upstairs to sleep in Twilight Sparkle's bedroom while Princess Luna was looking after the magic mirror.

* * *

Back at Human Realm, Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were exhausted and tired after doing their serious researches and suffering from their humiliation and embarrassment. They were at the table that filled with thousands of books. As they were both yawning, they heard a voice from the speaker on the ceiling's walls.

"The library will be closing in five minutes."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in realization, "I hadn't even thought about where we're gonna sleep tonight!"

"Oh! What are we gonna do?" Nyx asked in concern.

Underneath the table, Spike overheard it and smiled, "Way ahead of you."

Spike then led Twilight Sparkle and Nyx all the way to the end corner of library, where they found a large cloth covered a large pile of objects underneath. They wondered of what is it as Spike approached it while holding the cloth's end corner.

"It's a little," Spike coughed a bit as he removed the cloth, "dusty. But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here."

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx awed in amazement and surprise upon looking at the pile of books were formed as a large bed-like. They turned and looked at Spike. They all smiled as they were happy and relief to have him on by their sides.

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she patted Spike's head, "It's perfect, Spike."

Twilight Sparkle sat down on the bed while Nyx playfully tickling Spike's belly. The teenager held and looked through the book.

Spike whined happily, "So, how did your research go?"

"I found this book. It's called a yearbook. It seems to be something they use to keep a record of things that have happened at the school." Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she looked at the picture of five youth of Mane Five, "Look. That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity."

Spike climbed up on the bed. He looked at the yearbook. He awed at it especially photo of Rarity, "She's even beautiful when she's a kid or human. No matter what version she is, Rarity is always beautiful."

Nyx groaned, "Oh boy..."

"Hmm... That's interesting. They look like they're friends with each other." Twilight Sparkle said calmly while looking closely on yearbook's picture, "But it doesn't seem like they're friends now."

"Not so much," Spike remarked in concern.

Nyx hummed, "At least, CMC are still good with each other. But what cause this?"

"I don't know," Twilight Sparkle said in concern as she lied down on the bed, "I just can't help but get the feeling that Sombra and Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it."

"I wouldn't put it past them. But she wanted your crown 'cause she's planning on doing something even worse!" Spike said uneasily, "If you're gonna stop them, you have to focus on making friends here."

"Yeah. Spike's right," Nyx said while looking at yearbook, "Can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore. Even if they-" She yawned loudly, "-do remind us of our Ponyville friends."

"You're right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle sighed while looking up at the night sky, "I wonder how were they doing. I just hope they're not in troubles."

"Don't worry, Twilight. They'll be fine. They've got Princesses and CMC to look after them," Spike assured calmly. Twilight Sparkle was still unhappy and upset. He hummed, "How about a drink or snack?"

"Good idea. I'm hungry and thirsty. Luckily, Granny Smith gave us free mayonnaise sandwiches," Nyx said calmly. As she opened the bag, she gasped in shock upon looking at something familiar. She took the box out, "What the..."

Spike gasped, "Hey, isn't that..."

"The box..." Twilight Sparkle said in shock as she took the box, "What is it doing here?" She gasped while thinking, "Did Princess Celestia put it in my bag?"

"I think so. But why?" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx hummed in concern, "I don't know. Princess Celestia and Azure Phoniex are very mysterious ponies for not telling us anything. But sometimes, they give us pain to our ass."

"Ass?" Twilight Sparkle demanded while giving angry looks at Nyx, "Where did you learn that, young lady? That is not nice words."

Nyx giggled uneasily, "Sorry. I got it from a weird guy with goggle."

"He has some bad manners," Twilight Sparkle said dryly. She turned and looked at the box, "But why? Why did she hid this in my bag? What does this thing have to do with this?" She clenched it tightly, "There must be reason. She knows that I couldn't open it but why hid it in my bag?!"

"Twilight, calm down!" Spike insisted.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Sorry. I got frustrated after what has happen today. Everything is not find. It becomes worse." She groaned in frustration while looking at the box, "What am I gonna do now?"

"Mummy..." Nyx said in concern.

Twilight Sparkle looked up at the night sky as she began singing about her struggles and problems she's dealing with especially helping her friends.

Twilight Sparkle: _I have to find a way  
To make this all okay  
I can't believe this small mistake  
Could've caused so much heartache  
Oh why, oh why?  
_  
Twilight Sparkle imagined of the sufferings and struggles Mane Five were dealing with the problems from her home. She have some thoughts what Sombra and Sunset Shimmer did to her Human Friends here. The more she thinks, the more worry and fear she gets about not helping them to solve the problem especially dealing with the box.

Twilight Sparkle: _Losing promise  
I don't know what to do  
Seeking answers  
I fear I won't get through to you  
Oh why, oh why?_

Twilight Sparkle sighed while clenched the box tightly, "What am I gonna do? What can I do?"

"Mummy, we can't give up," Nyx pleaded. Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at her. She continued with a smile, "Hope will find its way."

Spike nodded, "Yeah. We can do this. We just need some help."

"Spike... Nyx..." Twilight Sparkle thought carefully of what her little ones have said. She smiled and nodded, "You're right, guys. This is only the beginning." She held the box up, "I won't lose. And I won't give up. I'll solve this box. I'll win this competition. I'll save my Human friends and get Sunset back to goodness. I'll come home and help them. That's the promise."

"Yeah!" Spike said in relief, "That's the spirit."

"Good to hear," Nyx said in relief. She yawned, "Let's get some rest. I'm beat. We're got competition to win and beat Sombra in his game."

Twilight Sparkle hummed, "Yeah. Eye on the prize."

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike then laid down on the bed peacefully and happily. However, unknown to them, Lightningblade and Burnblast saw and overheard of everything from behind of bookshelf.

"What the hell are they?" Burnblast asked in shock.

Lightningblade hummed in concern, "I don't know, Lord Bunrblast. There's really more to them than meets the eye. We should investigate on them more. They're like ours."

"Maybe. But we've got work to do," Burnblast said firmly, "Gotta find out of what that jerk is up to."

"Yes. You're right." Lightninblade said calmly, "Let us go."

Burnblast and Lightningblade turned and headed to the entrance as they phased through it. Who and what are they?

* * *

At abandoned warehouse, Tech and Sunset Shimmer were working and editing on his recording tape while Sombra were contacting with the stranger via a dark communicator portal.

"M'lord, we will get and deliver the crown to you as promised," Sombra said calmly, "And also, we have three ponies coming here uninvited from Equestria Realm. Like Sunset before, they don't have magic here. Worry not, they possess no threat against us."

Mysterious Figure hummed, "Good. Do not fail me, Sombra. I want that crown intact. It has a great potential for my military might and the world domination. And more importantly, do not underestimate them, even if they don't have powers."

"I assure I won't fail you. You have my word."

"I will accept it when you meet one of my contact at the entrance. Make sure you get it before meeting him. I don't like empty handed."

"As you wish..." Sombra said calmly and firmly as the communicator portal closed down. He turned and approached Sunset Shimmer and Tech, "How is it?"

"Almost done! Will be post on websites soon!" Tech said proudly.

Sunset Shimmer smirked amusingly, "And it's gonna bring Twilight's spirit down."

"Good to hear. But just in case if it doesn't work, we prepared the second traps." Sombra said calmly and proudly. Both Sunset Shimmer and Tech nodded firmly. He smirked and muttered, "Not only I have to get the crown to him, I'll add her in my collection. Her beauty will not be wasted on someone else..."

Overhearing his mutter, Sunset Shimmer hummed while glaring at her mentor, "What are you up to?"

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
For **JusSonic's MLP Version** , Boxco and Dum-Dum will be here to assist Tech in getting pictures for their plans, though they'll get humiliation and embarrassing moments by **Greenrob's Pinkamena Diane Pie** for teaching them a lesson about cyber-bullying. She despised it a lot.


	7. Chapter 6: Friendship Reunite

**Chapter 6: Friendship Reunite**

Both Sunset Shimmer and Tech were asleep after doing some editing and adding effects on the video. Sombra was awake as he summoned the crystal orb-like. He saw Twilight Sparkle and her family were asleep together. They were sleeping peacefully. He smirked amusingly.

"Aw, look at them sleep peacefully," Sombra said darkly and amusingly while touching Twilight Sparkle's face from crystal ball's, "Especially you, the most beautiful girl I ever seen. You will be mine."

Sombra hummed thoughtfully, "Embarrassment Video won't be enough to break her spirit." He gasped while looking at his hands, "But her nightmares will. Midnight Sparkle will help and bring her before me." He chuckled amusingly, "This is gonna be fun..."

As his hands and eyes glowed darkly in purplish mists, Sombra chuckled evilly and darkly as he fired his dark magic on the crystal ball.

* * *

Inside the library, Twilight Sparkle and her family were sleeping soundly and peacefully. Suddenly, a dark purplish clouds emerged and descended from the ceilings. It was heading straight to Twilight Sparkle. The clouds hissed amusingly and darkly. They then entered her mind through her ears.

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle groaned and moaned painfully and frantically as something was attacked her. She is now suffering a terrible and dangerous nightmares.

* * *

 _ **Nightmares**_

 _Twilight Sparkle continued walking down the path as she shown scared, painful, upset and sad looks like something or someone have hurt her badly. She could hear some voices in her heads. They were all angry, sad and painful voices while others were evil and dark laughter. She couldn't get them off of her head._

 _As she continued walking ahead, Twilight Sparkle saw her friends appeared before her. They were all angry and upset._

 _"Damn it," Twilight Sparkle snarled in pain, "Please... Please stop..."_

 _"Why?! Why did you abandon us?! Why did you do this to us?!" Applejack asked painfully. She then sniffled and cried tearfully, "I thought we were friends. I thought you'd be there for us!"_

 _"I am! I always be there for you!" Twilight Sparkle insisted._

 _"Then, where were you?! Where were you?!" Fluttershy cried tearfully, "Where were you when we needed you the most?!"_

 _Pinkie Pie cried unhappily, "Yeah! I thought we were friends!"_

 _"We are! We still are!" Twilight Sparkle insisted in concern, "I'm still trying my best to find a way to help you! I'm not giving up!"_

 _"Trying your best?! Not giving up?!" Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Nice try, Twilight! That is a lamest shot you ever make!"_

 _Rarity nodded, "Indeed! You have abandoned us! You left us dead! Our home and family are gone and destroyed because of you!"_

 _"No! I didn't!" Twilight Sparkle pleaded in concern, "Please, I didn't!"_

 _"LIAR!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in anger and fury._

 _Princess Celestia sighed, "I am disappointed in you. I thought you have some potential. I was wrong. You are a failure."_

 _"No..." Twilight Sparkle was in shock and pain as she began cry tearfully, "No... No! No! No! Noooooo!"_

 _More and more ponies appeared and surrounded her as they all shouted, muttered, cried and screamed at her. Hearing more argument and complains to her; Twilight Sparkle became more stress, scared and pain as she screamed in anger and fear. She dropped to her knees down while crying tearfully._

 _"No more..." Twilight Sparkle pleaded and cried tearfully, "No more..."_

 _Midnight Sparkle emerged from the crowds, smiling at her, "Look at them. They claimed that they're your friends, but instead, they criticized you and have no faith in you either. How pathetic and pitiful of you." She sighed as she squatted down before Twilight Sparkle, "Is this what you want? To be suffered by their betrayals?"_

 _"N-No. No..." Twilight Sparkle refused in concern, "I don't want this. I don't want it anymore!"_

 _Midnight Sparkle held her hoof up, "Come with me. And together, we will show the world that we're the ponies that is not to be underestimated. Let them be reminded again that we are superiors. Power is your desire..."_

 _"Yes... I want too..."_

 _"Good... Join me, Twilight. Join Sombra... He will help us become stronger and powerful. He can grant us our desire. Become his beloved queen... You belong to him..."_

 _Twilight Sparkle moaned weakly, "Sombra..." She sighed as her eyes slowly formed crimson demonic irises within greenish pupils with purple mists, "Yes. I belong to him. I need him..."_

 _And just before Twilight Sparkle could hold Midnight Sparkle's hoof, she heard some happy laughter. She turned to her left and found the picture of her, her family and friends were enjoying the picnic. It was followed by her reading storybook to Nyx for bedtime story, and then next was her and Spike helping find a present for Rarity._

 _But they weren't the only pictures she saw - more of them slowly emerged from darkness as they were replacing the ponies she felt being betrayed and abandoned. After watching them, Twilight Sparkle was in shock yet surprise while her demonic eyes returned to normal. It was her happy memories._

 _"I can't believe I forgot about them," Twilight Sparkle said in shock. She then gave some thoughts again before showing her angry and firm eyes. She then glared at Midnight Sparkle, "Nice try, Midnight! I won't fall for it!"_

 _Midnight Sparkle snarled, "Fool! You have no chance to help and save them! By the time you return home, your friends will be stuck with the cutie marks they're not familiar to. And you will have no one but yourself to blame! It's impossible to save them!"_

 _"Yes. It's impossible," Twilight Sparkle snarled, "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on them because they're my friends! I will find a way!"_

 _Midnight Sparkle snarled and readied her dark magic to attack while Twilight Sparkle did the same thing. They then heard some faint voice calling her name and pleaded her to wake up. A sparkling light appeared lighted and blinded both mares' eyes while ponies disappeared in it. This surprised and shocked them both._

 _"W-What?! What is the meaning of this?!" Midnight Sparkle demanded in anger. She then looked at her hooves, which slowly fading away. She gasped, "No... Nooooooooo!"_

 _Midnight Sparkle disappeared within the light. Twilight Sparkle was confuse and shock. She turned to the front and found a mysterious pony emerging from the sparkling light. He then approached and marched slowly towards Twilight Sparkle._

 _Twilight Sparkle gasped, "W-Who are you?!"_

 _The Mysterious Figure held his hoof before Twilight Sparkle, **"I've been waiting for you..."**_

 _"W-What? W-Who are you?!"_

 _ **"You are the one... You are the Light I've been waiting for..."**_

 _"I don't understand! What are you talking?! Please explain!" Twilight Sparkle was in confuse and shock. The sparkling light shined out brightly as it blinded her eyes. She groaned as she wasn't able to see clearly of mysterious figure, "Wait! Come back! Who are you?!"_

 _ **"I am the Darkness. We will meet again..."**_

 _ **Nightmare Ends!**_

* * *

Back to reality, Twilight Sparkle gasped in surprise as she got up at once. She gasped and panted heavily. She then looked at both Nyx and Spike. They both were worry and scared.

"Twilight, are you alright? You had us worried!" Spike said in concern.

Nyx nodded, "What happen?! Did you have nightmares?"

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle admitted before hugged both Nyx and Spike together, "But now, I'm okay."

Both Nyx and Spike were confuse and worried, but nevertheless, they hugged her back in comfort. They were glad and happy that she is safe from harm.

"Who was he?" Twilight Sparkle wondered while looking at the night sky. She then looked at the box, which surprisingly glowed brightly. She was in surprise, "What's with the box? What's really going on? Could it has something to do with the Good of Darkness?"

* * *

Back at warehouse, Sombra was angered and annoyed while clenched his fists tightly about the latest event. He was looking at crystal ball, which shown Twilight Sparkle hugging both Spike and Nyx. He failed to get Twilight Sparkle in his hand.

"Damn it. I was so close," Sombra muttered in anger, "Who was that fool? How dare he interrupt my plans? And what does he mean 'Good of Darkness? I will find out. And I will get rid of him to claim my queen..."

Unknown to him; Sunset Shimmer eavesdropping on Sombra's anger mutters behind the computer room, where she and Tech were sleeping. She narrowed her eyes in anger and annoyance.

"So, you just want Twilight for yourself as queen?" Sunset Shimmer demanded in annoyance and upset, "Then, what am I to you? A servant? A slave? And a fool?" She hissed in anger, "No. You've deceived me for the last time especially your partnership with someone else. I need to know more of what are you and your master were after."

* * *

In the morning, the students were on their way to the school. Twilight Sparkle and her family were still inside of library as they were making preparation for speeches and gaining votes from students, to win the competition and get the Element of Magic Crown.

 ** _"Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today."_** Principal Celestia announced through P.A. System, **_"They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard."_**

"Looks like it's almost time," Spike said in concern.

"Fluttershy said I'd need to win over all those different groups if I wanna become Princess of the Fall Formal." Twilight Sparkle said while holding pile of papers, "So I've compiled a list of talking points."

Spike laughed, "You made a list? That's so unlike you!" Twilight Sparkle gave a glare at him while pointed at her empty bag, along with the glowing light box. The dog laughed nervously, "Uh... Please... Continue."

As soon as Spike got into the bag, Twilight Sparkle continued, "I'll start introducing myself, sprinkle in some things I learned about their world into the conversation, show them how I fit in here!"

"I hope it works," Spike said in concern.

"I hope so, too." Twilight Sparkle agreed, "Wait, where's Nyx?"

Nyx came to the scene while holding piles of papers and pictures, "Sorry! I was checking something out."

Twilight Sparkle looked at Nyx's holding papers, "What're those you're holding?"

"These?" Nyx asked in surprise before laughed amusingly. She shown the picture of giant robots faction and human group at Chicago Area, "These are giant robots called Autobots and the human hero team called 'N.E.S.T' Team. They're the heroes of this realm." She giggled while pointed at red-blue robot, "And my favorite hero is Optimus Prime!"

"Really? That's something..." Spike commented, "So, what they've been up to lately?"

Nyx shrugged, "Don't know. And according to news, Autobots and N.E.S.T. Team are retired after they saved the Earth from being collapsed by Cybertron and turned into slaves to Decepticons. And now, only Cemetery Wind are in-charge of taking care on Decepticons Remains."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "That's too bad. We could really use their help to arrest Sombra."

"Mummy, they're giant robots. They deal with evil robots - Decepticons. They can't do anything with human's politics, unless they're needed," Nyx reminded firmly. Twilight Sparkle laughed uneasily and nervously. She sighed, "But even so, we can do this. They and us share one thing in common - we're not giving up till we win."

"Yeah, you're right," Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "Okay, then. Time to make a good first impression on my fellow students. The whole world sorta depends on it."

Spike nodded, "Yeah. Let's make the best of it."

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx marched to the entrance. They opened it. They faced a large group of students across the hallway of lockers. They looked at each other firmly before nodded. They then marched through it.

As the Sparkle Family did, they found some students laughed and snickered amusingly while looking at them. They all became uneasy and uncomfortable with it.

"W-What's going on?!" Spike asked in concern and uneasy.

Nyx hissed, "I don't like it. It reminds me of my first day on school. And one thing I hate the most is being bullied."

"Why is everybody looking at us funny?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

And just before any of her family members could answer, someone caught and dragged them all the way to the dojo. They were all confuse and surprise until they found both Burnblast and Lightningblade, who were the ones caught and dragged them here.

"Sensei?!" Twilight Sparkle and Nyx asked, "What's going on?!"

"Huh? Seriously? You've got no idea of what's going on?" Burnblast asked in surprise.

Lightningblade hummed, "Seems like someone didn't tell you of what's really going on."

"There you are, Twilight."

Everyone looked surprised as they turned and found Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the dojo. They all were looking worry and uneasy, like something bad happen to them.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones, who worry about her," Lightningblade said firmly. He turned and looked at the students, "Were you aware of it?"

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, we all did. I've been lookin' all over for ya!"

"Yes, you really make us worry," Rarity said in concern.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash added in, "Me too."

Pinkie Pie and Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed, "Me three."

Burnblast whistled, "Sounds like you're very popular girl in town, Sparkle. You really got everyone's attention, alright."

"What do you mean? Why were you all looking for me?" Twilight Sparkle asked, "What's going on?"

Nyx nodded, "Yeah! Did something bad?"

"Huh? You mean..." Apple Bloom asked in shock.

Sweetie Belle hissed, "Don't tell me that you all didn't watch the video!"

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx shrugged, Scootaloo have a face-palm, "Aw man! This is so not good, dude."

"What do you mean?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion.

"I'd think you all better see it," Pinkie Pie said uneasily as she brought and turned the computer on. She put it on the table. She sighed before laughed nervously, "it's really not that bad."

As Pinkie Pie clicked on the video she downloaded, the screen involved of Twilight Sparkle and Nyx doing researches in embarrassment and humiliating ways during their stays at library, with Sunset Shimmer's voice.

 ** _"Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess. But what does it say about our school if we give someone like this... such an important honor?"_**

Everyone, especially Twilight Sparkle and Nyx, were in shock and humiliated by the video. They really don't like it. It's too much for them.

"I take that back. It's pretty bad!" Pinkie Pie commented in uneasy tone.

"But this all happened yesterday! At the library!" Twilight Sparkle said in shock and concern. She turned and looked at her friends, "Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way?"

Everyone nodded uneasily while hummed in agreement. Twilight Sparkle groaned before slammed her head on the table hard.

"This isn't good!" Nyx said in concern, "No one is gonna vote for Twilight after seeing this!"

"Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you." Fluttershy supported proudly. She sighed, "You were so nice to stand up for me and CMC when Sunset Shimmer was picking on us yesterday."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded happily, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders will be your sides, Twilight and Nyx!"

"If ya still wanna run, maybe there's something I can do to help!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

Fluttershy huffed angrily to Twilight Sparkle, "Word of advice? Don't accept her help. She doesn't take anything seriously!"

Pinkie Pie groaned, "Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me?"

Burnblast groaned, "Not this again. I think I'm gonna get sick."

Lightningblade sighed, "Can't say we're surprised by it."

"Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie! You are no better than she is!" Rarity exclaimed in anger. Pinkie Pie turned and glared at her. She scoffed, "I am happy to offer up my assistance as well to someone who would appreciate what I have to offer!"

Three teenagers began their argument with each other. This scared Spike to hid inside the bag at once while Twilight Sparkle and Nyx became concern and scared. Both Lightningblade and Burnblast were annoyed by the girls' arguing.

"Listen to y'all carryin' on!" Applejack exclaimed in annoyance, "Get over it and move on!"

Three teenagers were annoyed and angered by Applejack's claim especially Rainbow Dash, who approach and glared at her former best friend.

"Like what you did to me, Liarjack!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger.

"You said you'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. I tell everybody your team comin', and then not one of 'em shows up! You made a liar outta me, Rainbow Dash!"

"That is not true, Applejack!"

"It's too, Rainbow Crash!"

"It's not, Liarjack!"

"That's it!" Scootaloo exclaimed in anger. She turned and glared at Apple Bloom, "Apple Bloom, tell your sister back off now! Stop talking back about my idol! She never did that on purpose! Rainbow Dash is not a liar, Applejack is!"

Apple Bloom groaned as she pushed Scootaloo off, "You back off! Nobody call my sister a liar! My sister never lies! Unlike Sweetie Belle's, Applejack never makes excuses from doing what her friends needed. Rarity always ignored and run from it!"

"How dare you!" Sweetie Belle screamed in anger, "Rarity never did such a thing! She's generous and kindhearted sister I ever had. She always did her best to help her friends, unlike yours! I can't believe that I make friends with you! I wish I didn't meet you and agreed to this stupid club!"

"ME NEITHER!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo exclaimed in agreement.

Teenagers and children continued their argument at each other while Burnblast and Lightningblade demanded and ordered them to be quiet and not making noise. But no avail, the argument continued intensely and loudly. It's getting out of control!

The argument is driving crazy on Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike. They have had enough of it.

"STOP! All of you!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger. Everyone became silent while looking at her. She took the Yearbook out from the bag. She shown the picture of Freshman Fair, "I wanna show you something. You were friends once."

Everyone turned and looked at the Yearbook. They were all touched and happy yet sad of looking at it. Mane Five really missed the old days while Cutie Mark Crusaders awed at the picture. They were friends together from freshmen till today but things went wrong.

"But something happened. I think that something was Sunset Shimmer." Twilight Sparkle suspected.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. It does sound suspicious and coincidence."

"Well, it's a nice theory, darlings," Rarity said calmly, "but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it."

"She's right. Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers!" Fluttershy said angrily before turned and glared at Pinkie Pie, "It was supposed to be a serious event, and Pinkie Pie ruined it!"

"What are you talking about?" Pinkie Pie demanded as she shown her phone's text, "I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a silent auction. You wanted a big party!"

Fluttershy gasped, "I never sent you a text!"

"You didn't?" Pinkie Pie asked in shock.

"You don't think she's the one who's been sending me those e-mails, do you?" Rarity asked in confusion yet concern, "Every time I volunteer to help with the decorations at a school function, I get an e-mail from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers! And then I find out she's done everything herself."

"I never sent you any e-mails!" Pinkie Pie said in disbelief.

Applejack hummed in concern, "Maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale!"

"If you say so," Rainbow Dash said in concern, "I remember your message told me that your bake sale has been moved to a different day. I showed up with my softball team. But nobody were there! I thought you'd cancelled on me!"

"So, then that means..." Apple Bloom said in shock and concern, "Sunset set everything up to turn our friends against each other. She must have our phone numbers and emails!"

Sweetie Belle gasped, "That explains why my sister got humiliated in the first place! Nobody came and help her. She tricked and ruined us!"

"Why?" Scootaloo asked in confusion, "Why did she does to all of us? We'd never done anything to her?"

Rainbow Dash patted Scootaloo's head, "I wish I knew, kid. I really do. This is so mess up."

"I sure wish I like to give her piece of mind!"

"Better yet - a knuckle sandwich!"

"Indeed. I joined the competition to help people and orphanage, not compete," Rarity said in shock and upset. She turned and looked at sister while holding her, "It's what our family does to help the poor and children especially donation."

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We don't want glory or popularity. We just want to help."

"Well, I'm glad that everything is back to normal," Apple Bloom said in concern. She smiled and hugged Applejack, "right sis?"

Applejack nodded while hugged Apple Bloom, "Me too. You've said it, little sis. I just want to know why Sunset is so against us. I thought she and us are good. We'd never do such a thing to her."

"Good question..." Lightningblade said in concern. He turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, there's one thing I need to know - who are you?"

Everyone including Sparkle Family were in confuse. Twilight Sparkle and her family became nervous and worried that they're being suspected.

Burnblast took over and asked, "You know these girls well, even though it's your first day on school, unless you were sent here for the mission. Am I right?"

Sparkle Family was in shock while their human friends were confused. This make Twilight Sparkle and her family worry and nervous. Both teachers have suspects on them while their friends were uneasy and concern about trusting and befriending Twilight Sparkle and her family. What can they do to insist their allies that they're all friends, not enemies?

"Indeed. It's time you tell us the truth." Lightningblade said firmly, "We're all friends, Twilight. You helped us, and now we want to help you."

Everyone looked at Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike as they were all waiting for the answers now. She then looked at Nyx and Spike, who nodded in agreement.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "You see..."

"You're from an alternate world and you're a pony there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!" Pinkie Pie squeed happily, "And not to mention, you have to restore your friends back to normal because the cutie mark they have is not theirs and are ruining their own lives, or else they'll be stuck with it forever! Plus, you three knew us because we're all reminded you of your best friends from back pony world!"

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike were in shock and surprise that Pinkie Pie knew about them all along. The rest of them were dumbfounded and having hard time to believe in the story, especially Burnblast laughed crazily and wildly.

"That's a good one!" Burnblast remarked amusingly.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason."

Spike shook his head, "Nope, she's pretty much spot-on."

"He can talk?!" Everyone but Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Nyx, asked in shock.

Spike laughed happily, "Oh, yeah! And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog! I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!"

"I have a hard time to believe you're spiritual dragon," Lightningblade said in unconvinced.

Fluttershy squealed as she held and hugged Spike, "This is so amazing! Tell me, what are you thinking right now?"

"And one more thing. I'm actually Twilight's daughter, not sister," Nyx said uneasily. This surprised and shocked everyone even more. She giggled uneasily, "I guess you all were surprised and not used of seeing teenager having a daughter."

"How did you know all that?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Just a hunch!"

"Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight. You're a pony?" Applejack asked in shock and surprise.

"You're from another world?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

"You knew us because our ponies selves are your friends?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in surprise.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx gulped and nodded uneasily and nervously. Everyone looked at them in both surprise and shock as they were absorbing the information in.

"That... is..." Rainbow Dash and Cutie Mark Crusaders said softly before screamed, "awesome!"

The girls chatted and cheered happily as they question and talked with Twilight Sparkle and her family about themselves and their home. Lightningblade and Burnblast watched amusingly and proudly the girls' conversation. They then approached the girls for discussion.

"I always knew there is more to you than meets the eye. And I'm glad you told us the truth than keep lying and hiding it," Lightningblade said calmly, "We'd be honored to-!"

"Wow there, LB. I didn't say we agreed to help her until I say so," Burnblast said firmly and confidently. This shocked and upset the girls. He smirked while crossed his arms, "You want us to join your club? You've gotta prove yourself to me by beating me to Kendo!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

Burnblast smirked as he armed with shinai, "First to three points win! Let's get some wild!"

Burnblast screamed wildly. This scared Twilight Sparkle in putting her protective armor - bogu while held with shinai. She is now prepared to face against the sensai now. They both positioned and armed their bamboo swords as they're ready for duel.

With Lightningblade given the signal, Burnblast screamed wildly as he charged at frightened Twilight Sparkle. He swung his sword at her fiercely, making her struggled in blocking and deflecting the attacks off for few rounds. And as she was about to block the top, Burnblast performed a quick-slash on her belly. He won the first round.

As they're in position again, both of them charged and engaged with each other again. And this time, Twilight Sparkle was determined to win by blocking the attacks while tiring Burnblast down. However, he never stopped and pressed his attacks on her for few rounds. After pushing her off, he slammed his weapon on her head hard. He won the second round.

Knowing this is her last stand, Twilight Sparkle was determined not to lose. She took her shinai up. She charged and engaged Burnblast, who casually blocked and deflected the attacks easily. As both of them continued battling with each other fiercely, he looked at her eyes. He can see how much determined and cared she is for wanting to help and saved her friends.

After few rounds she struck at her teacher, Twilight Sparkle became exhausted and tired from using her strengths to fight. Thus, allowing Burnblast to knock her shinai off while thrust his at her. As she closed her eyes and braced for the attack, it didn't happen. She opened hers and found Bunrblast stopped while aimed his shinai at her throat. Twilight Sparkle then panted heavily yet slowly.

"Victory goes to Master Burnblast," Lightningblade declared.

"I win," Burnblast smirked proudly. Twilight Sparkle looked down in defeat while her friends were upset and disappointed. He then put shinai down, " So what's the plan? How can we help you be princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?"

Twilight Sparkle was in shock and surprise, "But... I... lost!"

"Yeah, so what?" Burnblast asked cockily. He scoffed, "I even can be a loser for once or five times. But this isn't about who is the winner, it's about how much determination and care for friends and family you have to earn victory. I can see it now. You proved it, kiddo."

Lightningblade nodded in agreement, "The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart and determination. You have them both, Twilight Sparkle. We are honored to help you."

Burnblast held his hands out, "Group hug?"

The girls cheered wildly and happily as they all came and hugged their teachers happily, who returned theirs to them.

While teachers and girls were having the moments, they have been spied by two people. And both of them were at cornered of dojo. Tech snickered happily as he looked and checked on his camera he has recorded and taken on the scene. Sunset Shimmer became suspicious and concern about her mentor's plans like she's angry and upset about his plans. She even shown surprise and shock after looking at how close and friendly Twilight Sparkle has shown and shared with her human friends.

What is Sombra's plans for Tech to collect photos and videos on Twilight Sparkle? And why would Sunset Shimmer is having second thoughts about following Sombra's plans and about Twilight Sparkle's friendship with humans?  
 _  
To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	8. Chapter 7: Helping Twilight Win A Crown

**Chapter 7: Helping Twilight Win the Crown**

At Ponyville Town of Equestria Realm; both Royal Sisters and Cutie Mark Crusaders were helping and assisting Mane Five, in getting used to their old job they're very good at. And hopefully, they should able to restore their friends' cutie marks.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was teaching and training Applejack about what she can do with her farming responsibility. Unfortunately, her older sister was unable to control her strength well. She sometimes gave an apple-bucking too hard in kicking the tree from the ground. And sometimes, she kicked it too soft. Nevertheless, she did her best to get apple-bucking until she gets it right.

After ten rounds she practices, Applejack did it right as the apples fell on the basket. Apple Bloom and her family clapped their hooves happily.

"Woohoo! You did it, sis!" Apple Bloom cheered happily, "You finally got the right way to do apple bucking!"

Applejack sighed, "Thanks, Apple Bloom. And It wasn't easy. That's done?"

"Actually, there's more to do," Apple Bloom said as she pointed at dozens of apple trees ahead. Looking at the landscape, it scared Applejack yelped off. She nodded, "And don't forget about the chores. We've gotta keep the farm clean, animals fed and the apples healthy. We'd be bringing your true self and cutie mark back in no time!"

Applejack groaned in defeat and shock as she fell on her back hard. She then looked very dizzy like she has a headache. This surprised Apple Bloom and her family.

Apple Bloom hissed in concern, "Okay. This may take a while..."

* * *

At Carousal Boutique, Sweetie Belle was doing her best to teach Rarity about the fashions, fabrics and tools she can used to make dresses and suits. Unfortunately, the older white unicorn looked nervous and worried as she struggled in making a good and perfect elegant clothes, even though she studied them carefully. The little unicorn kept on encouraged her to keep on trying. And the result is that most of them were messy and terrible.

"Oh..." Rarity said in concern, "And I thought controlling and handling weather is difficult..."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "At least, this is safe and better than that."

"Sweetie Belle, I don't think I can do it," Rarity said in concern while looking at the dresses and even her art block, "There were all terrible and horrible! I'm not fashionista!"

"Yes, you are, Rarity! You just need help and faith. And I'm gonna do my best to make sure that you get your cutie mark back and remembered of being fashionista!"

"Sweetie Belle... Do you mean it?"

Sweetie Belle nodded proudly. Rarity smiled while sobbed tearfully in joy. Both sisters hugged each other passionately and happily for the moment. They then resumed back to their work, and hopefully they can succeed it.

* * *

Scootaloo was shouting and crying at Rainbow Dash about what she can do with handling the weather. And unfortunately, the daredevil Pegasus got herself injured and electrocuted by the stormy clouds when she got to close to them or even tried to hit them. After got hit for ten times, Rainbow Dash slammed to the ground hard.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you okay?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash groaned in pain, "I'm fine. I'd think I would like to go back to my old job."

"This is your old job! And Rainbow Dash I know would never ever give up from the fight or even tried to run away from some stupid clouds."

"Whoa... I'd sure wish I could be like her."

Scootaloo smiled, "Yes, you still can. You still can do awesome because you are one!"

"Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash asked in surprise. She smiled before patted her fan's head, "Alright, then! Rainbow Dash is gonna do her awesome moves! Hopefully, I'd get my cutie mark back!"

Scootaloo squealed and cheered happily in supporting her idol. Rainbow Dash flew back to the sky as she began beating the clouds off; though she get wounded and injured by lightning, storm and tornado.

* * *

At the cottage, Princess Luna was assisting Fluttershy in taking care of the animals. However, it wasn't easy as they once thought. They did their best to help the animals, but some of them were very rough and rude while others were scared and worried. And of course, they don't understand the animals' languages either.

Fluttershy and Princess Luna escaped the cottage, leaving the animals to fight among themselves. They all panted heavily as they were taking a break.

Fluttershy sighed, "Oh my. That... That is scary. Who has this crazy idea of putting many animals together in this place?"

"You did, Fluttershy," Princess Luna answered flatly. Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment and shame. She sighed while patted the shy Pegasus, "Don't be a shame, Fluttershy. It shows how much you really care for them. You'd never abandon them because they need you more than you need them."

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Yes, you can, Fluttershy. Be kind and gentle."

Fluttershy hummed in concern yet thoughtfully, "Okay. I'll try my best."

Princess Luna smiled, "Do not worry, Fluttershy. I'm here to help you."

With it settled, both Princess Luna and Fluttershy returned to the cottage as they have to calm the animals down and get everything under control before it gets out of control.

* * *

Princess Celestia and Pinkie Pie were entertaining the guests and customers at the Sugarcube Corner. While the princess enjoyed it very much, but the pink Earth Pony wasn't due to ponies throwing pies and cakes at her for not being funny. They were now taking a break.

"That was fun. I miss this joy so much," Princess Celestia remarked happily. She turned and looked at saddened Pinkie Pie, "Are you alright, Pinkie Pie? Don't you enjoy it?"

Pinkie Pie hummed in concern, "Not really. I don't think I'm good at this. I'm not sure if this is really my job."

"Pinkie Pie, I assure you that this is. You just need to enjoy the fun and be happy."

"Is that is? No rules or something?"

"Nope. Just smile and laugh for fun. That is your rule?"

"Wow. I did?" Pinkie Pie asked in surprised. Princess Celestia nodded. She hummed thoughtfully before smiled weakly, "Okay. I could try again."

Princess Celestia smiled, "That's the spirit. Let's have some cupcakes first."

Pinkie Pie nodded happily as both she and Princess Celestia have some cupcakes and drinks. They then returned to hall, resuming the entertaining the customers.

* * *

After revealing the truth to her newly Human Friends, they willingly do whatever they can to help Twilight Sparkle win the crown while stopping Sombra and Sunset Shimmer from getting Element of Magic.

At Sugarcube Corner, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were having some drinks. And at the same time, they were discussing and planning of what they can do to help her win competition. Cutie Mark Crusaders were discussing about something important involving Nyx, who remained uneasy and concern about it. Three of them turned and looked at her.

"So... What's up?" Nyx asked uneasily.

"After what has happen for two days," Apple Bloom said calmly. She smiled, "we've been doing some thinking about you."

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You have helped us a lot especially getting my sisters and her friends becomes friends again."

"So, we decided to do you a favor. No a best present," Scootaloo said proudly, "A best present you ever get and never forget for the rest of your life!"

Nyx was surprised yet happy, "Aw. You don't have to do this..."

"We must! We are friends!" Cutie Mark Crusaders insisted, "We insist!"

Nyx was surprised by Cutie Mark Crusaders' insistence and pleading. She decided not to against it. She nodded to accept it. They then showed and passed the present box to her. She took and looked at it closely and carefully. She then opened it. She gasped in surprise upon looking at a red cape with CMC Symbol.

"No way..." Nyx said in surprise, "Is this..."

"Yes! Your very own Cutie Mark Crusader's Cape!" Cutie Mark Crusaders declared proudly, "Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Nyx gasped, "You mean it?" Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement. She smiled happily, "I-I don't know what to say..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled as they hugged Nyx happily, "Say 'thank you'!"

Nyx smiled as she hugged them back, "Thanks."

At the counter, Twilight Sparkle was waiting to collect her strawberry milkshake from Mrs. Cake as the owner was almost finished it.

"And... can I get mine with extra oats?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Mrs. Cake looked surprise as she looked at her. She yelped in realization, "Uh, scratch that. However you normally make it is fine."

Mrs Cake shrugged as she passed the strawberry milkshake to Twilight Sparkle. The teenager took it. As she turned to the front, she accidentally bumped into someone while spilling her drinks on him. She looked worry as she faced at Flash Sentry, who was both surprised and shocked by the accident.

Instead of angry, Flash Sentry smiled and joked, "Oh! We've got to stop bumping into each other like this."

Twilight Sparkle giggled uneasily, "You know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here. 'Cause my drink kinda splashed... on the ground!"

Twilight Sparkle then laughed nervously. Flash Sentry smiled gently at her. She was surprised and amazed by him for smiling gently, instead of being angry. This is her first time to meet a male human. She shook her head to be snapped back to reality.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I'm gonna go over there now."

Flash Sentry nodded in understanding. Twilight Sparkle moved to her friends' sides at once while sitting on the furniture's arms. She sighed in relief while looking at him, wiping the dirt off his shirt while ordering his drinks. Aftermath, he headed off while winked at her. She smiled and waved 'goodbye' to him.

"Don't even think about it!" Rarity warned Twilight Sparkle, "You're already trying to get her crown. Who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her ex-boyfriend too?"

"Huh? Ex-boyfriend?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise, "How?"

"Well, before Sombra came here, both Sunset and Flash used to be best friends," Applejack explained calmly. She sighed, "They both were in love. And let me tell, Twilight; they both helped a lot of students and even do the charity too. They were both known as 'Musical Couples' because they were good in music."

Fluttershy nodded, "But because of Sombra here, "Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago because of some incidents and rumors he heard of. He was heartbroken and upset about it."

"I can't believe she hasn't done something awful to him yet." Pinkie Pie said in concern.

Rainbow Dash scoffed while crossed her arms, "I'd say she's just waiting until she has the power to do something really awful."

"Or maybe..." Twilight Sparkle said thoughtfully, "Sunset still has feelings for him. She just want him back to love her."

"Either way, we should focus on task now," Lightningblade said firmly, "Dance is tomorrow night, and we need to help Twilight gets the votes to be named princess."

Burnblast cringed and groaned, "Yeah. Everyone knows the Twilight from the videos Sunset Shimmer posted online." He scoffed while patted Twilight Sparkle's head gently, "If we're gonna turn the tide, we need something to show her that she is no pushover."

Everyone chatted and remarked in agreement as they began thinking and brainstorming the ideas of what they can or can't do to help their friend.

Rarity gasped as she stood up and screamed, "I'VE GOT IT!"

Everyone yelped and gasped in shock as they turned and looked at her. She yelped and blushed in embarrassment. Her friends groaned in annoyance while some have facepalmed about her dramatic ways.

"Ahem. I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution." Rarity said calmly as she approached to her bag. She opened it. She then showed both pony's yellow-blue stripes ear headband-like and tail props, "Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but what if we all wore these as a sign of unity?"

Her friends were surprised by Rarity's plans and props. What is she planning now?

"Freshman year, they were very, very popular." Rarity explained, "A way for everybody to show their school spirit! You know? 'Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!'" She sighed in disappointment, "Ahem. I haven't sold any in ages."

"So, what exactly the point of using these, Rarity?" Spike asked curiously.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. It sounds like it's gonna help us win this competition."

"Yes, that's the plan. I mean, the five of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts!" Rarity said calmly as she passed some of Canterlto Wondercolts props to her friends, "Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think?"

Everyone gave some thinking about what Rarity's idea. They all smiled and nodded of approval, and even two teachers agreed. Rarity squealed happily as she held and hugged Twilight Sparkle happily and passionately.

Lightningblade nodded, "This ought to be interesting..."

"Can't wait to see how it goes," Burnblast said amusingly.

* * *

At nighttime, Mane Five and their friends have returned to Golden Oak Library after a long day of working with the original jobs. While both Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were sleeping, Royal Sisters were having private discussion on the room's balcony.

"Sister, I'm afraid it isn't working," Princess Luna said in concern, "Starswirl's theory failed. It's impossible to restore their cutie marks and true selves now..."

Princess Celestia sighed, "This can't be. This is the only solution we have found. There must be something we're missing."

"I don't think we have much time. We only have two more days for these girls get their original cutie marks. And not only that, I feared she and her family won't make it back."

"They have to. They've got to. The girls need Twilight..."

"How can you be certain that she find answers to this?"

"I don't, Luna. But I mustn't lose faith on my student. And I know she can do it. She made the impossible possible."

Princess Luna hummed in concern while looked at the moon, "I certainly hope so. I hope the prophecy is coming true."

"It will. She must be the one," Princess Celestia said calmly and firmly.

* * *

On the next day, the students were on the break. They were all enjoying their lunches and drinks, as well as minding their own business as usual. While the students were distracted; Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were in their position - Rarity was among Fashionista Class, Rainbow Dash in Athlete Class, Fluttershy was at Eco Class, Applejack and Cutie Mark Crusaders were sitting in their own table and Pinkie Pie is at the counter. They all worn their blue sweater with Canterlot Wondercolt logo, pony ear headband and tying tails belt around their waists.

Both Burnblast and Lightning were using cameras in recording the whole scene. They both gave the signal to the girls to begin their plans.

Pinkie Pie began holding and banging lunch tray thudding in giving some beats. Rarity joined in by stomping her feet three times, then clapped her hands at the same time. Fluttershy gently banging the glasses down for five times. Both Applejack and Cutie Mark Crusaders began clapping their hands and stomping legs on the ground hard. Rainbow Dash joined in by banging her lunch tray as well. The noise slowly attract the students' attention as they all stopped and watched the event.

Spike quickly activated an Ipod Radio in giving the signal. Mane Five stood up at the very corner of cafeteria. With music beats, they all began stomping and clapping firmly and proudly.

Mane Five & CMC: _Hey, hey, everybody  
We've got something to say  
We may seem as different  
As the night is from day  
_  
Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered at the middle of cafeteria as they all clapped their hands on left and then right for few rounds.

Mane Five & CMC: _But you look a little deeper  
And you will see  
That I'm just like you  
And you're just like me.  
Yeah!_

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders split up as they performed some dancing moves and even singing proudly and firmly about friendship.

Mane Five & CMC: _Hey, hey, everybody  
We're here to shout  
That the magic of friendship  
Is what it's all about_

They all formed a straight line while performing some dancing moves. At the same time, Applejack helped removed the sunglasses from DJ-Pon3, who looked surprised and amazed by both the music and dances they performed.

Mane Five & CMC: _Yeah,  
We thought we were different  
As the night is from the day  
Until Twilight Sparkle  
Helped us see another way_

As Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were performing their dancing moves, students slowly turned the attention to them. The students were amazed and surprised by the performances. Some began recorded the event.

Mane Five & CMC: _So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
Helping Twilight win the crown_

Mane Five & CMC: So get up get down  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together  
Helping Twilight Sparkle  
Win the crown!

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders split up in getting the students' attention to them while singing and performing their dancing moves.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Hey, hey hands up now,  
We're sending a message  
To the crowd_

Pinkie Pie: _Hands wave up  
Then come down  
We party together  
All around  
_  
Rarity: _Generous, honesty,_

Applejack: _Laughter, kindness, loyalty_

Fluttershy: _Twilight helped us each to see_

Rainbow Dash: _All that we can be!_

As expected, some students began singing and dancing from their seats. They all liked performances Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders have made. Their spirits began raising up like a soaring eagle flying high to the sky.

All: _So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
Helping Twilight win the crown_

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were forming two straight lines while performing proudly and happily. Both Burnblast and Lightningblade opened the door in two, allowing Twilight Sparkle and Nyx to join the fun.

All: _So get up get down  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together  
Helping Twilight Sparkle  
Win the crown!_

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx began marching straight ahead while singing and performing their dances. Seeing the students began showing their supports and cheering to the Sparkle Sisters, Flash Sentry joined in by playing his electric guitar proudly and happily.

Twilight Sparkle: _I'm gonna be myself  
No matter what I do  
And if we're different yeah  
I want you to be true to you_

Nyx: _If you follow her  
We'll put our differences aside_

Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx jumped on the table from the middle of cafeteria. They both gave a loud and long cry for building school pridewhile her friends surrounded and shown their supports to their friends.

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx: _We'll stick together and  
Start working on that school pride!_

"The time is now," Lightningblade said firmly.

Burnblast cheered wildly, "This is it, girls! Hit the beat!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends began both singing and dancing in cheerleader's cheer styles while supporting and encouraging the students to join them. The students slowly began being convinced that Twilight Sparkle would be the one as the Princess of the Fall Formal. Flash Sentry and his band joined the fun in playing the music.

All: _Jump up make a sound (Hey!)  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!)  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
Help her win the crown!_

As the students began to join the fun, Twilight Sparkle and her friends threw some props for them to wear as the symbol of showing Canterlot Wondercolt spirit! And not only that, they began opening their mind and befriended with each other warmly.

All: _Jump up make a sound (Hey!)  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!)  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
Help her win the crown!_

While the students were having fun inside the cafeteria, Sunset Shimmer was watching the event from the entrance's glassed door. She was surprised and amazed by Twilight Sparkle and her friends' able to turn the tide while wining the students' favors.

All: _Jump up make a sound (Hey!)  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around  
Jump up make a sound (Hey!)  
Stomp your hooves turn around  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
Help her win the crown!_

Though the music has ended, everyone were having and enjoying their fun and company with each other. Their spirit for Canterlot Wondercolt has been lifted up. Sunset Shimmer wasn't the only person watching the event, Sombra and Tech were there as well.

"Wow..." Sunset Shimmer said in shock, "She managed to turn the tide. Is Friendship truly magical and powerful? Could I have been wrong all this time?"

Tech scoffed, "I could do something better than this."

Sunset Shimmer scoffed, "Better watch what you say, genius."

"Fools," Sombra said amusingly and proudly while smiled widely yet evilly, "They haven't won this battle yet. Time for Plan B, Tech."

Sunset Shimmer gasped, "You don't mean-!"

"Hell yeah!" Tech exclaimed proudly, "Time to ruin their party!"

What could Sombra be planning?

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
Golden Heart and Pinkamena, belongs to Greenrob, confronted both Sombra and Umbreon as they pleaded and convinced the corrupted teachers to surrender. Both of them refused until Pinkamena mentioned 'Autumn Gem' wouldn't want him to do this and missed him a lot while begging him to come home. This gave Sombra a second thoughts about changing his ways.


	9. Chapter 8: United We Stand

**Chapter 8: United We Stand**

As the school bell rang, all students worn both pony's ear-like headband and tail waist belt. And unlike before, they were all happy and friendly especially they became more open minded and friends with each other. They represent that they all are united as one.

Twilight Sparkle and her human allies were pleased and happy to see the result, and even their teachers were among them as well. Burnblast even worn them as well.

Rarity sighed, "Doesn't everyone look just fabulous?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "It was a great idea, Rarity!"

Nyx giggled, "Everybody will be voting you in no time, Twilight!" She sniffed happily, "I can smell we're gonna get the crown sooner and later!"

"Yeah! Can't wait to see Sunset's face!" Rainbow Dash laughed as she was kicking and playing her football from dropping down on the ground. She laughed happily, "When Twilight reaches the goalie, she shoots and she scores!"

As Rainbow Dash kicked her soccer ball hard, it went straight off hard. The students quickly moved aside. And unfortunately, it was heading straight to both Spell Nexus and Mr. Simmons, who were both talking about the problems they're dealing with. The ball slammed on Mr. Simmons' drinks on his face. He groaned in anger as he looked and glared at Twilight Sparkle and her friends, who were in shock and concern.

"Rainbow Dash!" Everyone shouted at Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo groaned in upset, "Not again!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled uneasily, "Oops..."

Mr. Simmons groaned like a mad dog, "Rainbow Dash, detention! All of you! NOW!"

Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in annoyance and upset. They all now have to go to detention. Burnblast and Lightningblade remain silent while sighed in annoyance about it.

"Boy, Rainbow Dash never learned, doesn't she?" Burnblast asked amusingly.

Lightningblade nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Mr. Simmons seems to enjoy bullying them."

As Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders were heading off, Spell Nexus halted Twilight Sparkle by holding her shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

Spell Nexus said firmly, "You're coming with me, Ms. Sparkle. Vice Principal Luna needs to speak with you now,"

Twilight Sparkle was confused and concern about it. She wondered of what's going on. What's going to happen to her now?

And unknown to Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, from the end of lockers hallway, has watched the conversation. She looked guilty and shamed of what she and her allies have done. She sighed in shame as she leaned against the lockers. Flash Sentry was playing his guitar until he came across to her. He approached to her.

"Sunset?" Flash Sentry asked in surprise. He sighed in annoyance, "Let me guess. You aren't happy with everyone supporting her?"

"That and another reason," Sunset Shimmer said in shame, "I did something horrible."

"Not the first time. And I don't think you were ashamed of anything."

"In truth, anything that I've done is not mine. It's Tech. I only took the credit because I want to show them I'm most powerful and popular girl in this town only."

"And what you did to Mane Five was Tech's too?"

"Yeah. That's true."

"I knew it," Flash Sentry said calmly, "I knew you didn't do it. I just wish you tell me the truth than lying to everyone. You really want everyone hate you so much?!"

"Then, what can I do to win it?!" Sunset Shimmer asked in upset tone, "Fear is the only way to earn respect and get what you want. It's something I learn the hard way because people will treat you nobody. It's better to hate them than earning their trust and respect."

"Maybe to some people, who were scared and want to take an easy way. But that is not the way. If you saw what Twilight did today, then you know hers is the better way."

"Yeah, I did. I'd never thought that she turned humiliation into popular on one day. She's something. Now I know why she believed in that new girl so much..."

"So, what are you gonna do next?" Flash Sentry asked curiously.

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "Gonna do the right thing now. That's what..."

* * *

At Vice-Principal Luna's Office, Twilight Sparkle was facing to Vice-Principal Luna, who looked like Princess Luna as human female worn a purple dressing shirt, blue jean and high heel. And unfortunately, the vice principal wasn't pleased and unhappily as she reported that Twilight Sparkle is no longer participate in the competition.

"But... But I don't understand!" Twilight Sparkle said in shock and concern.

Vice Principal Luna then showed the files of photos, "This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not?"

As Twilight Sparkle looked at the pictures, she was in deep shock and scared. She saw the pictures of herself destroying and ruining Pinkie Pie's Fall Formal Party Decoration. She couldn't believe of what she saw. She did play the kendo but was challenged by Burnblast.

"Sombra told me about this," Vice Principal Luna said firmly and dryly, "I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown."

Heard of what Vice-Principal Luna has said, Twilight Sparkle looked down in shame and upset that she has no chance to get the crown now.

 ** _KNOCK!_** Vice Principal Luna and Twilight Sparkle looked at the entrance, where they found both Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer standing before them.

"Vice Principal Luna," Flash Sentry said firmly, "I found someone that can prove Twilight's innocent."

Sunset Shimmer approached to Vice Principal Luna as she shown and passed the pictures of kendo dojo, which has holes, to her vice principal.

"Twilight has nothing to do with destroying Fall Formal decoration," Sunset Shimmer explained, "Tech combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym."

"What? Tech? The Geek?" Vice Principal Luna asked in confusion, "Why would he do this?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "Because Sombra ordered him. Tech is working for Sombra. And he wants me to win it."

Vice Principal Luna hummed suspiciously, "Does this include-?"

"Yes," Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement, "Everything that has happening until today is Tech's and Sombra's doing. I have nothing to do with it. I was there to prove how weak and unworthy of anyone to become a winner to the competition."

"I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, Flash and Sunset." Vice Principal Luna said calmly, "In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal. And despite of what Sunset has done in previous times, you have come in clean about your involvement with Sombra and Tech. Therefore, you will continued as well."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Sunset Shimmer said calmly. She then looked at Twilight Sparkle, "You all already have the winner. I forfeit the competition now."

Sunset Shimmer turned and walked away. Twilight Sparkle got up and stopped her.

"Sunset, why did you do this?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise, "Didn't you want the crown?"

"No..." Sunset Shimmer said firmly, "All I want is to prove my mentor that I am worthy. And now, I realize that you are worthy because you got what you really have while I don't. I finally understand why she insisted me to have friends."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm sure sure she will tell you everything."

"What will Sombra do to you?"

"He can't do anything. I can handle it. I've been on tougher situation than this."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Maybe you should stay with us. You can be our friends."

"I'd love to. But I can't," Sunset Shimmer said calmly, "Your friends still hate me for what I have done to them. I think it's best not to bother of it."

"I see," Twilight Sparkle nodded in understanding, "Alright. But if you ever change your mind. You know where to find."

Sunset Shimmer nodded in understanding. Before she could head off, Flash Sentry approached and gave her a comfort hug.

"I'm proud of you, Sunset. Welcome back." Flash Sentry commented.

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad. Friends?"

Flash Sentry nodded, "Friends, of course."

Sunset Shimmer left the office. Both Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry have forgive her for the crimes and involvement she committed with Sombra and Tech, but they wished that she could be with them as friends.

Vice Principal Luna sighed about gym, "I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. I need to let my sister know about this latest development."

"Tomorrow night!?" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock and concern, "No, no-no-no-no-no, no no no no no! Nonononono! I can't! The portal! That'll be too late!"

And just before Flash Sentry and Vice Principal Luna could ask, Twilight Sparkle already left the officer. She was looking for her friends about the latest situation.

"What was that?" Flash Sentry asked in confusion.

* * *

Both Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders were at the detention class, where Mr. Simmons was stalking and keep his eyes on them like a hawk. While most of them were boring and waiting, Cutie Mar Crusaders were looking at the strange blue robot-like toy. The children were playing with it.

"Hey, kids! Don't touch it," Mr. Simmons exclaimed in annoyance, "It's priceless."

"Seriously? A toy is priceless?" Scootaloo asked in annoyance.

"Leave it alone, Scoots," Apple Bloom took the toy and put it on the shelf, "You know Mr. Simmons. He's always crazy with everything."

Sweetie Belle awed in disappointment, "I wanna play the toy."

Nyx looked at the toy closely, "Hmm... Why are you looked so familiar? Where have I seen you?"

 ** _BANG!_** Twilight Sparkle arrived at the detention class. Everyone turned and looked at her. She panted heavily while looking worry and concern. This make Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and uneasy about her looks.

"Hey, knock the door first!" Mr. Simmons said in annoyance.

"Everything okay?" Rarity asked in confusion and concern.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight."

Pinkie Pie gasped, "WHAT!?"

"It had to be postponed because Sombra had Tech ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations."

"WHAT?!"

"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight."

Pinkie Pie was about to scream 'what' again, but covered by Applejack's hand. Everyone understand what Twilight Sparkle was getting to it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance, "To the gym now!"

Mr Simmons groaned, "Now, hold on a minute! Don't you all dare-?!"

Unfortunately, everyone left the class at once. The detention class is empty now. This annoyed and irritated Mr. Simmons.

"God, I really hate this job," Mr. Simmons remarked in annoyance, "Should have gone to Cuba for vacation than this stupid school. Reminds me of kid and criminal girl."

"You have no idea." The toy groaned in annoyance as he stretched himself out, "Plus, I hate being a toy! Kids always wanna screw me out. I hate it!"

"Shut it, Wheelie. You're lucky we're alive now. Otherwise, we get our ass kicked."

"Whatever. Glad that I didn't get scrapped by kids again. They're brutally evil!"

"And they say my mother is evil."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle led her friends to the gym, where they saw how devastated and messy the decorative fall formal is now. They all couldn't believe of what they saw. And at the same time, she also told them about what Sunset Shimmer has 'told' her. They were all having hard time to believe it.

"I simply cannot believe they did all this!" Rarity said in shock.

Pinkie Pie groaned, "If I only had some kind of... party cannon that could decorate everything super fast!"

"Well, your pony has one," Nyx commented amusingly.

"And you know what's hard to believe?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock, "Sunset! Of all the girls, she come to us in all clean?! Did she expect us to believe her easily?"

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I have hard time to believe that she tell us the 'truth' especially of what she has done to us."

"And not to mention, she is very mean to all of us," Fluttershy said uneasily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement, "She even helped Sombra and Tech for this!"

"I know what she has done can't be forgiven. But everyone deserve second chances. And I'm willing to," Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she turned to the front, "I know it seems impossible, but, maybe if we all work together?"

Applejack smiled as she held her hand up, "Now that's the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Princess! Let's do it, y'all!"

Both Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily as they put their hands on Applejack's. And at the same time, they all looked at Twilight Sparkle. She also joined in. They then cheered while have the hands up high and cheered. It's time for them to work and clean!

Twilight Sparkle turned to closet, where the cleaning tools and brooms were kept. As she took all of them, she passed the brooms one-by-one to all of friends, even though Rarity was disgust about it.

Twilight Sparkle: _It's time for us to come together  
It's the only way that things will get better  
It's time for us to take a stand  
So come on and lend a helping hand_

And thus, Twilight Sparkle and her team began sweeping the floor together as a team, and even Pinkie Pie playfully used her messy hair to sweep the garbage. After they swept all of garbage into one unit, they poured it together into a big bag. They then thew it into the trash cans. They then do the same thing to others, as well.

All: _Fix it up  
Yeah, it's all right  
We'll get it ready by tonight  
Mix it up  
Yeah, help a friend  
We'll come together in the end  
_  
Twilight Sparkle struggled in pulling the broken yet heavy table. Two athletes were passing by the gym. But they stopped to check out on what's going on. Seeing what Twilight Sparkle and her friends were doing, they came and helped her out.

As the athletes took over and carried the heavy table, they were surprised and shocked upon looking at how strong Applejack is in holding one table by herself.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: _It's time to show that we've got school spirit  
Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

Rarity and Applejack: _It's time to show that we're strong  
So come on, everybody, sing along_

Seeing what Twilight Sparkle and her friends were doing, both Burnblast and Lightningblade decided to help them by asking and encouraging all students to help and assist the team together. Thus, the students agreed to join and help Twilight Sparkle out.

Rarity and Fluttershy shown the students of what they can do with the ribbons and streamers by throwing up high while letting them hung over the ceiling's hooks, and even the boys joined the fun as well. An athlete assist the nerd by holding the ladder, allowing him to put the stage lighting properly on the ceiling.

Twilight Sparkle smiled proudly and approvingly to see everyone worked together as a team to clean and fix the decorative Fall Formal.

All: _(Look...) Look how we've all come together  
(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better  
(Look...) Look how we've all come together  
(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!_

Flash Sentry and his band were testing their music instruments, with the help of Chip for checking on sound control operation. Twilight Sparkle gave a thumbs up to him, who then returned it while smiling to her friendly.

All: _(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right  
(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight  
(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend  
(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end_

As the students continued their work, Twilight Sparkle and her friends stood on the stage as they all watched how the Fall Formal repairs and fix goes. And it went well.

And unknown to them, Sunset Shimmer watched the event from the outside window. She smiled happily in seeing what she was looking at. She finally see what and how friendship works. And she is glad that she stepped down and let the true worthy one to take the role of princess.

All: _(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right  
(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight  
(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend  
(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!_

An hour or two have passed; the students have finished cleaning, fixing and decorating the gym. Fall Formal is fixed and completed. The night can finally go on!

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "This... looks... sooooo... GOOD!"

Burnblast scoffed, "You betcha. Looks like the schedule is back on track."

"Yes," Lightningblade nodded in agreement, "It's all thanks to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They did together as a team."  
 ** _  
CLAPPED!_** Everyone turned to the gym's entrance, where they found Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and their assistant Spell Nexus, who was holding the voting box.

"All right, everyone! Fall Formal is back on for this evening." Principal Celestia declared, making the students cheered wildly and happily. She smiled, "So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for the Fall Formal Princess on your way out!"

As instructed, the students were heading straight to the entrance. They all signed their names and votes while commenting and cheering to Twilight Sparkle. They all are voting for her.

Burnblast whistled wildly, "Would you look at that? They're supporting for Twilight Sparkle!"

"Indeed, they did, Master Burnblast," Lightningblade commented in agreement, "Twilight will have her chance to get the crown now. This will put the end of Sombra's plans for good."

Burnblast chuckled amusingly, "I can't wait to see the looks of that guy now."

"We're going to win, Twilight!" Nyx exclaimed happily.

Spike nodded, "You'll get the Element of Magic in no time!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Yeah. I can't wait." She then looked up at the ceiling, "Hold on, everypony. Just wait a little while longer. I'm coming home soon. I promised."

Outside of gym's window, Sunset Shimmer smiled proudly and happily as she stood up and walked away. She then gave last sentences to her former rival.

"Congratulation, Twilight Sparkle. You definitely earn it. Maybe you are the one, who destined for greatness and even becoming like what Princess Celestia is now..."

* * *

At Sombra's Abandoned Warehouse, he received the latest report. And he wasn't pleased of it especially Sunset Shimmer's betrayal. This made him tear and destroyed everything to pieces he sees. It also shocked and scared Tech off a lot.

And worse is that he's been contacted again from his holographic disk, Sombra turned and faced his mysterious contact by bowing down in respect.

 _"Did you get that crown?!"_ Mysterious figure demanded in anger, _"I am growing impatient! I hope you were not distracted by your lust and desire for Twilight Sparkle! I do not appreciate fools like you get unfocused on important task!"_

Sombra hissed a bit, "Rest assure, master. I will get it. I promised you for that!"

Mysterious figure snarled, _"You'd better. This is your last chance! So don't fail me again!"_

"I won't," Sombra said dryly and darkly. As soon as the hologram disappeared, he stood up while growling and snarling in anger, "Rest assure. I will get it done. Tonight, it's time to end the games once and for all. Sunset Shimmer will pay for her betrayal against me. Twilight Sparkle will be mine..."  
 _  
To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
In **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_** , this will be same as his except Umbreon wanted Twilight Sparkle badly while Sombra begin to see how corrupted and dark his brother has gone. This will change the twin brother to change side and alert Pinkamena's Team about it. In additionally, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna begin to suspect and put pieces together about Twilight Sparkle and her group especially the crown and Ben Valorheart, whom reminded her of her estranged son she hasn't seen since divorced especially his looks and name. And of course, Ben Valorheart told Flash Sentry about his secret and reason since Flash's pony counterpart and him were trusted and childhood friends.


	10. Chapter 9: Our Big Night

**Author's Notes:**

I apologized for the delays due to some technical difficulties, created and interfered by Malaysian Government. But for now, a fellow user from Malaysia have assisted me and solved the problem. I'm not sure how long will this lasts. And hopefully, long enough. Enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Our Big Night**

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were gathered at Carousal Boutique. All of them were celebrating and cheering for their latest success - cleaning and repairing the gym while uniting and earning students' votes for them.

"Congratulation, girls," Lightningblade said, "Everyone is rallying behind you. And soon, the title will be yours, Twilight."

Burnblast nodded while crossing his arms and leaned against the walls, "Yeah. With Sunset Shimmer out of the game, Sombra is losing his cool and face now especially he won't get Twilight for his beloved queen."

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Please, don't say it again. I hate it."

Nyx looked sick and about to puke, "Yeah, me too. I'm gonna puke."

"Don't do that on me," Spike remarked dryly.

"I still can't believe we pulled that off!" Fluttershy said in surprise.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "I can! We're awesome!"

"Yeah!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily, "We're really gonna win!"

"Enough chatter, girls." Rarity exclaimed as she brought clothes, "We need to get ready, and we need to look fabulous!"

Rarity threw the clothes to her friends. The girls grabbed and looked through them one-by-one while cheering and chatting happily. Burnblast and Lightningblade were annoyed by it.

Burnblast groaned in annoyance, "Oh joy. Here we go again..."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie holding their clothes in front of them while looking at their reflection, checking if theirs can fit on them or not. Rarity was helping both Rainbow Dash and Applejack, with their clothes.

All: _This is our big night  
We're getting ready  
And we're doing it up right  
This is our big night  
Friendship survived,  
Now we'll start it out right_

Looking at her reflection, Pinkie Pie combed and make different hairstyle in seeing which one was better until she got to her usual normal hair. Fluttershy was combing her hair, with the help of her animal friends. Spike was checking on which mustache to fit him. Cutie Mark Crusaders were chatting and looking through of dresses to fit them.

All: _The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night  
That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together  
We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad  
Did it right now, this is our big night now_

As Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends were putting make up, Rarity arrived to join them while showing the box of jewelry for her friends to try and use.

All: _Six friends on the way up now  
Six friends here to show you how  
This is our big night  
We're getting ready  
And we're doing it up right_

Both Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders got dressed up. Rarity worn a blue sparkling dress and white boots, Applejack worn dark navy dress with apples and cowgirl's boots, Rainbow Dash worn the colorful rainbow dress and winged boots, Fluttershy worn cyan and yellow gentle dress and butterfly-like boots and Pinkie Pie worn the purple-pink party-like dress and boots. Sweetie Belle worn a cheerleader dress-like. Scootaloo worn purple shirt and red skirt. Apple Bloom worn purple dancing dress. Nyx worn the dark purple night gown-like with sparkling stars. Both Lightningblade and Burnblast worn suits.

All: _This is our big night  
We made it happen  
Now let's party all night_

Twilight Sparkle clapped her hands for dresses her human friends worn. Rarity arrived and led her to the dressing room while passing the dress to her. Everyone was waiting for her changing and dressing up inside the dressing room. Twilight Sparkle emerged out as she revealed dressing in sleeveless magenta dress with white-blue stripes waist ribbon and ribbon and even boots.

Everyone awed in amazement and surprise of what they saw. They all commented about her dress and how beautiful she really is.

All: _This is our big night  
This is our big night  
This is our big night  
This is our big night_

As Twilight Sparkle and her friends were commenting to each other about dresses, the lavender teenager noticed and found Sunset Shimmer looking at them from outside window. Sunset Shimmer yelped in concern as she quickly turned and headed off. Twilight Sparkle headed off and exited Carousal Boutique's entrance.

"Sunset, wait!" Twilight Sparkle called while chasing after Sunset Shimmer, "Please, stop!"

Sunset Shimmer yelped as she turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"I'm not angry or upset about you coming here," Twilight Sparkle interrupted while managed in stopping and holding Sunset Shimmer's hand, "In fact, I'm glad you did. I wanna ask you to join us in the Fall Formal Party. Plus, you do need some dress too."

"Huh? Wh-What?! Why?!" Sunset Shimmer asked in shock and concern, "I did terrible things to you and your friends! How could you think like that?! How could you forgive me easily?!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "That's because you're not really a bad person, just misguided and upset girl, who wants to prove everyone that she is the best. And I'm glad that she didn't gone too far and turn back to herself - a student to Princess Celestia."

"Did you mean it?" Sunset Shimmer asked hopefully. Twilight Sparkle nodded. She sighed, "Thanks. But what about others? I don;t think they like me here."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Leave it to me."

Sunset Shimmer was reluctant about but she sighed while nodded in defeat, "Okay. I trust you."

Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded in agreement as she led Sunset Shimmer into Carousal Boutique, where her friends were still checking and making sure their clothes and make up were alright especially Rarity, who enjoyed putting make up and perform on her.

As Twilight Sparkle called her friends out, they turned and gasped in shock upon finding Sunset Shimmer standing besides her. They all glared and groaned in anger at her. She then hid behind of Twilight Sparkle's back.

"What's she doing here?" Applejack demanded.

"Everyone, it's okay," Twilight Sparkle calmed down her friends. She then held and moved Sunset Shimmer to the front, "She's okay. She's not enemy now. She's our friend now."

"How can we be sure of that?" Rainbow Dash demanded suspiciously.

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Not after what she has done to me from Spring Fling and our friendship! She ruined us!"

"Yeah!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in agreement.

Twilight Sparkle was about to protest, Sunset Shimmer stopped her while moving to the front. The former enemy has to speak up for her mistakes.

"I know you're all upset and angry with me for what I've done to you all, but now I realized it's wrong. Sombra was using me to achieve his work." Sunset Shimmer said calmly, "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want you all to know that I'm no longer have interest of winning Fall Formal, but to help her get the crown back. That is all."

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were reluctant and uncertain about accepting Sunset Shimmer or even letting her join their group. While they're all were still thinking, Fluttershy approached and held Sunset Shimmer's hands.

Fluttershy smiled, "I forgive you." Everyone but Twilight Sparkle was surprised by her forgiveness to Sunset Shimmer. She continued, "I can see your eyes now. You're really telling the truth. You really do regret the bad things you've done."

Sunset Shimmer was touched as she smiled, "Thank you, Fluttershy. I'm sorry for bullying you."

"It's okay. I forgive you," Fluttershy said calmly, "Everyone deserve second chances."

Although everyone was still against of trusting Sunset Shimmer, but they trusted and believed in Fluttershy for forgiving and accepting her. They decided to give the former bully benefit of doubt since she decided to become ally than enemy.

"Well, in that case," Rarity said calmly as she grabbed Sunset Shimmer's hands, "Time to get you to dress up now! Time is wasting darling!"

Rarity dragged Sunset Shimmer to the dressing room, where the fashionista passed various clothes for her new friend to try and dress. While Rarity was helping Sunset Shimmer of getting the right clothes, the rest of her friends were chatting with Twilight Sparkle about Sunset Shimmer.

"Twilight, not to be mad about your decision," Applejack said uneasily and concerned, "Are you sure about it? Can she be trusted?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah. What if she's lying?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded confidently, "If it weren't for her come to my rescue, then I wouldn't have continue participating in Fall Formal and earning votes."

"Lucky us..." Burnblast remarked sarcastically, "Hopefully it worth everything..."

"Wow, that's something..." Rainbow Dash said in shock, "What change her sides?"

Pinkie Pie shrugged, "Because of Sombra tricking and using her for his work?"

"That," Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "But she also see the light of what our friendship can really do. Flash also help her too."

"Wow. That's cool. He's really helpful," Nyx said happily, "Glad he's on our side."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "You know what they say, the more the merrier."

"Indeed," Lightningblade said calmly, "More allies to help us now..."

"But let's just hope that Sunset really means she changed sides and helping you out." Spike said in concern, "I don't like double cross on us."

Scootaloo nodded in agreement, "Yeah. No telling what she plans next..."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Don't worry. She sticks with us till the end."

"All done!" Rarity exclaimed happily.

Rarity and Sunset Shimmer emerged out from the dressing room. Sunset Shimmer worn cyan-greenish colored gown-like dress while her hair tied up in ponytail. Everyone awed in amazement and surprised by her dresses.

"Now. All you need is a makeup," Rarity said proudly, this surprised Sunset Shimmer. She giggled a bit, "My visage matches my fabulous Fall Formal attire. So, you should do the same thing."

Sunset Shimmer gulped, "I... I don't know..."

"Please," Rarity pleaded, "I promised not to ruin your beautiful face!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends commented and nodded in agreement. This make Sunset Shimmer nervous and reluctant to accept Rarity's offer.

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she took the make up seats, "Oh, all right. But not too fancy, okay?"

Rarity giggled, "Oh, I would never!"

Rarity began brushing and putting make up on Sunset Shimmers, and at the same time, she drank a tea. This took her for minutes in getting it done. After finished it, Rarity looked at her masterpiece, which she was pleased of it.

Rarity squealed, "My goodness! I have simply outdone myself!"

Everyone and even Sunset Shimmer looked at the mirror. They all screamed in shock and concern. Sunset Shimmer has too much of makeup with eyeshadow, lipsticks and perfume. This scared the hell out of everyone in the room.

"Uh, looks... great." Sunset Shimmer said uneasily and concern, "Maybe you can remove some parts?"

Rarity nodded, "Sure. Which one?"

As Sunset Shimmer instructed, Rarity helped out and removed the parts of her makeups - a tad less blush, lipstick, eyeshadow and whole makeup. Sunset Shimmer looked cleaned and perfect. This make everyone awed in amazement of her looks while Rarity was in shock and disappointed.

Sunset Shimmer gasped, "Wow! You were right, Rarity! You really are great at this! Heh. Thanks."

"It was nothing..." Rarity said in shock and concern.

Burnblast cleared his throat while clapped his hands, "If we're done with the makeup, then let's get the show on the road now."

"Indeed," Ligthtningblade said in agreement, "The time is now."

The girls and Spike cheered wildly and happily of hearing it. Sunset Shimmer remained silent since she has no part of it. Twilight Sparkle nudged her shoulder while smiling at her.

"Come on, join in," Twilight Sparkle cheered, "And welcome to our friendship club."

Sunset Shimmer couldn't help but smile at her, "Yeah. Thanks, Twilight. I really appreciate it a lot."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Happy to help..."

* * *

At the Equestria Realm, both Royal Sisters and Cutie Mark Crusaders resumed helping Mane Five of getting the cutie marks back by doing the old usual jobs. And unfortunately, things became worse for them to handle as Mane Five struggled of working with their old jobs while being stubborn of going to the 'new' ones despite the pleading from them.

In the evening, Mane Five were exhausted and tired especially Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were all resting at the ground floor of library. Royal Sisters were cooking a dinner for them to eat. They were at the dinning room while enjoying their food.

While everyone was enjoying their dinner; Mane Five were gloomy, upset and pain as they were having some thoughts about their cutie marks and fates. Princess Celestia noticed their looks.

"Are you all alright?" Princess Celestia asked in concern. Mane Five looked at her. She continued, "I know it's difficult for you to get use to your old job, but it's the only way to-!"

"Princess Celestia, we'd appreciate that you all were trying to help us out," Applejack said in concern, "I think it's time we accept it."

Princess Celestia was confused but concerned. Rarity spoke up, "She is right, Princess. I don't think our plan is working."

"And not to mention," Rainbow Dash said in upset tone, "We'd never gonna be ourselves again."

"W-What do you mean?!" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Apple Bloom gasped in concern, "You're not actually gonna give up now?!"

"You can't do this!" Sweetie Belle pleaded, "We're so close!"

"We loved attitude," Pinkie Pie said calmly before sighed in upset, "But let's face it. By tomorrow evening, we're gonna be stuck with new cutie marks and new lives."

Fluttershy sighed, "I'm afraid so. There is no point of trying again. We just have to get use to it now."

"My friends, don't give in your despair," Princess Luna said calmly, "There is still time and hope. Twilight will find the answers. She always does, my friends."

"We know, princesses. We know," Applejack nodded in understanding, "But this time, I don't think she can make it. She might not have the time to figure it out. It's hopeless now..."

Mane Four nodded and commented in agreement, "Yeah..."

"No..." Cutie Mark Crusaders said in shock and concern.

Princess Celestia hissed as she turned and looked at the Magic Mirror, "Twilight, hurry. Your friends need you now. They're losing their faith now..."

* * *

In nighttime, all the students have arrived at Canterlot High School. They all join the Fall Formal Party. Burnblast and Lightningblade drove the limo to the school's entrance, where Twilight Sparkle and her friends emerged from the limo. All of them were laughing and giggling happily as they all entered the school. Their teachers also joined in as well.

Driving black Camaro Car, Flash Sentry was the last one to arrive. He worn a suit with black jacket and a rose on his left pocket. Found both Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer on the stairs, he was both surprised and amazed to see them being friends.

"Twilight! Sunset!" Flash Sentry called. Both girls turned and found him coming towards them. He whistled a bit, "Wow. I didn't expect to see you both becoming friends."

Sunset Shimmer blushed a bit while nodded, "Let's just say after what has happen today, I changed my ways now. I'm not the same bad girl I used to be."

"In fact, after what she has done for me," Twilight Sparkle said calmly while smiling, "I decide to invite her to join my friendship club and the party."

Flash Sentry smiled, "Cool. Mind if I join in?"

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer looked at each other before smiled happily. They turned and looked at him.

"Sure, why not?" Twilight Sparkle said amusingly.

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "After all, we're all friends now."

Flash Sentry nodded as he looked at Twilight Sparkle, "You won't mind to have a dance with me, would you, Twilight?"

"Seriously?" Twilight Sparkle blushed in surprise while looked away in shyness briefly. She looked back at Flash Sentry while smiling, "Yes. I'd love to."

"Cool," Flash Sentry remarked to Twilight Sparkle. He turned to Sunset Shimmer, "You're okay with this, Sunset?"

"Sure, go ahead," Sunset Shimmer said in agreement while smiling amusingly, "But you owe me one."

Flash Sentry smiled, "No problem."

With everyone come to agreement, three of them entered the school and joined the party. However, unknown to anyone, Sombra and the group of mysterious black suited military soldiers have arrived and surrounded the school.

Sombra smirked darkly, "I will have you and the crown, Twilight Sparkle..."

* * *

Inside the gym, the students and teachers were chatting, dancing happily, eating and drinking and enjoying their time together. Mane Six and even Cutie Mark Crusaders were having and enjoying their time together, and even Sunset Shimmer does.

Most of everyone were resenting and disliking Sunset Shimmer because of what she has done to them from the past. But since Twilight Sparkle invited her to join the party, they decide to give her some benefit of doubts and enjoy the party.

Mane Seven and Cutie Mark Crusaders have some photo shots from Photo Finish, who wasn't pleased and upset about them not having some styles. And so, the girls did some various moves and tricks with fashion props such as casual girls style, detective style and even Rarity worn a glamorous beautiful butterfly wings-like props on her back. This made Photo Finish happy and pleased.

At 9 pm, everyone was dancing happily, enjoyably and casually until a familiar song from her homeland - Texas sounded and surprised both Applejack and Apple Bloom.

"Hey! This is the song I requested!" Applejack exclaimed in surprise. She turned and looked at her younger sister, "Care to cut a rug with your big sis, sugarcube?"

Apple Bloom gasped and nodded happily, "Yeah! I am!"

Both Applejack and Apple Bloom began dancing with cowgirls dancing style by stomping and tipping their feet on the ground. Both friends and students joined in as they all clapped their hands and cheered for them as well. After the Apple Sisters finished their dancing, Applejack gave a smirk at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Challenge accepted!" She turned to Scootaloo, "C'mon, kid! Let's show 'em what we've got!"

"Me and you?!" Scootaloo asked in surprise. Rainbow Dash nodded. She squealed happily, "Awesome!"

Rainbow Dash gave a snap of her fingers. DJ-Pon3 smiled and nodded in understanding as she shifted and changed the country western song to hip hop music. This made Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo performed hip hop happily and wild dancing style.

As the music shifted and changed its tracks between country western and hip hop music, Applejack and Rainbow Dash continued dancing wildly but also very competitively, which caused kicking both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo out of it. Everyone was in shock and surprise, yet they all kept on watching the competition.

While Applejack and Rainbow Dash continued dancing competitively and wildly, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo whispered softly in secrets, which they both agreed. And so, they told DJ-Pon3 about their plans.

Thus, DJ-Pon3 changed the soundtrack to funky music as both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo began dancing happily and wildly together. This caught the attention of students and their own sisters. They were all surprised and amazed by the younger ones' dancing and teamwork skills. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo performed the final trick by spinning themselves around briefly before leaned their backs against each other before ending their dance. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands for them.

Pinkie Pie passed the golden trophy with star to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, whom were happy and proud about winning the trophy. Nyx and Sweetie Belle joined while hugging them both for their friends' victory.

"Wow... Where'd you get that?" Sunset Shimmer asked in surprise.

Pinkie Pie smirked, "Emergency trophy in the event of an epic dance-off."

Sunset Shimmer looked surprise and confuse. Twilight Sparkle giggled, "That's Pinkie Pie. Best not to ask but get use to it."

Sunset Shimmer shrugged, "Sure, why not."

While Apple Bloom and Scootaloo giggled happily for their victory, they stopped and gasped in shock upon looking at Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Their sisters were angry and upset. They looked down in shame and upset about it.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "I guess that was pretty awesome."

Applejack nodded, "Color me impressed!"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo gasped while smiled happily, "Thanks!"

After some dancing competition, everyone resumed enjoying their dancing and partying for fun. Flash Sentry and his band were playing their rock'n'roll music. And so far, nothing bad has happen to them. Everything is fine, though Twilight Sparkle was worried and uneasy due to Sombra wasn't seen or heard from.

"Anybody see Sombra?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Burnblast scoffed as he continued dancing, "Maybe he was too embarrassed to show! He's gotta know you won by a landslide! And of course, Sunset is on our side now!"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah! He's right! He lost!"

Sunset Shimmer hummed in concern, "Maybe..."

With the music ended, everyone cheered happily while Flash Sentry and his band moved aside. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Spell Nexus arrived on the middle of stage. The assistant also brought and held the box of Twilight Sparkle's Element of Magic crown, as well.

Principal Celestia spoke through the microphone, "First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown."

The suspense begins as everyone waited and watched the event. And hopefully, that everything they have been through worth the effort. Principal Celestia held and read the card out in announcing the winner.

"The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is... Twilight Sparkle!"

Everyone including Twilight Sparkle and her friends cheered wildly and happily. Nyx and Spike jumped and hugged her happily and passionately. Twilight Sparkle moved to the stage, Sunset Shimmer immediately followed her.

While the girls were distracted, the back entrance was opened as revealed three adult men - DJ Red - a white Unicorn with gentle red short hair worn the funky dancing white suit and pants and black shoes; Clumsy Rat a greenish pale and a bit muscular with dark greenish messy hair worn black suit, pants and shoes and Shades - a pale man with black straight yet spiky hair worn both shades, black jacket, gray shirt and black pants. Three of them looked at each other as they nodded firmly before moving out at once.

As Twilight Sparkle was approaching to Principal Celestia, but Sunset Shimmer moved to the front of her principal. Everyone wondered of what she was doing now. They don't trust her much as they suspect that she may cheated to get the crown. But, nevertheless, she picked the microphone and spoke up.

"Before Twilight could get crowned, I have something to say," Sunset Shimmer said calmly through the microphone. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "I am sorry for everything I've done. All I ever want is respect and be popular girl because I was afraid..."

Everyone looked surprise and shock of what Sunset Shimmer has said.

Sunset Shimmer continued, "Yes. The bully you have feared and hated is actually afraid of being bullied and tormented by everyone. And even though everyone helped me out to stand on my feet, I repaid you nothing but mistreatment and blackmails because I learned one thing - trust yourself and no one else. But someone proved me wrong. Someone has really and truly shown me the meaning of friendship. And she is the reason why I changed for better and even surrender my crown to her."

Sunset Shimmer turned and took the crown, everyone gasped in shock and concern. She turned and faced to Twilight Sparkle. What is she planning to do now?!

Sunset Shimmer smiled while crying in tears of joy, "May I present you - your new Princess of Fall Formal - Twilight Sparkle!"

Everyone gasped in surprise by Sunset Shimmer's speech. They all cheered wildly and happily. Sunset Shimmer gave the Element of Magic Crown on Twilight Sparkle's head. And for the first time, they finally get to see the true heart of Sunset Shimmer.

"Congratulations, Twilight and Sunset," Principal Celestia declared.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer smiled happily. They both looked at each other as they gave some warm hugs. As everyone have their moments, they then heard some familiar screams.

"Twilight! Help!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped as she departed from hugging Sunset Shimmer, "Nyx? Spike?"

As Twilight Sparkle looked around of finding Nyx and Spike, she then spotted Clumsy Rat holding Spike under his armpit while both DJ Red and Shades were holding and pulling Nyx's both arms. Though both Nyx and Spike gave a fierce resistance against them, the thugs managed to pull both of them out at once.

Sunset Shimmer gasped, "Those are Sombra's thugs!"

"No! They've got Nyx and Spike!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern, "Somebody! Stop them!"

And just anyone could ask, Twilight Sparkle jumped off the stage and gave chase after her family members. But she wasn't alone as Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, two teachers and even Sunset Shimmer followed after her. Three thugs continued running while holding hostages of Nyx and Spike.

* * *

Everyone has exited the school's entrance. Three thugs and their hostages arrived and met up with Sombra, who was waiting and led an army, Tech and Black Tiger - A dark blue muscular man with orange spiky hair, small mustache and goatee beard worn blue-like wrestling suit and long pants in both surrounding and ambushing Twilight Sparkle and her friends to stop from moving on.

"That's close enough!" Sombra said proudly and firmly.

As three thugs were holding the hostages, Nyx and Spike groaned and gasped, "Twilight!"

"QUIET!" Black Tiger shouted in anger at Nyx and Spike, "Pack of wolves caught little bunnies in their claws."

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Don't hurt him!"

"I can't believe you!" Sunset Shimmer snarled, "How low are you willing to go?! You're willing to hurt the children?!"

"I will," Sombra said calmly and firmly. He looked up and glared at Twilight Sparkle, "Give yourself and your crown to me, or suffer the consequences." His statement shocked and scared Twilight Sparkle and her friends off. He chuckled, "You wouldn't want that, now do you?"

Twilight Sparkle hissed in anger, "Please... Let my family go! Leave this place alone. Let us go home too! My friends need us now! I have to fix it."

"It is too late, Twilight," Sombra said darkly as he summoned the black portals in revealing her pony friends being sad and upset. She could even heard them giving up their hopes on themselves and even her. He chuckled a bit, "Your friends have given up their hopes. In fact, there is no chances for you to restore them. And therefore, you failed."

"I... I failed..." Twilight Sparkle said in shock as she dropped her knees to the ground. Everyone was in shock of what they saw. She sobbed tearfully in despair, "I failed?! I've let my friends down?! This... This can't be!"

Nyx, Spike and all of her friends looked worry and concern for Twilight Sparkle as she continued crying tearfully. Sombra and his minions stood firmly and proudly while surrounding them. Twilight Sparkle's eyes looked very pale and blank in pouring tears while her body continued glowed in darkness purplish aura. Something bad is happening to her now...

"It's over now, Twilight Sparkle. You're mine now..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) For **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_** , instead of Sombra leading the attack; Umbreon will be the one while Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum will be joining his side. After seeing what his twin brother was planning, Sombra abandoned and left the team at once before Fall Formal event.

2) I added three extra scenes in, which were based on this years' **_Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts 'Make Up Shake Up', 'A Photo Booth Story' & 'Raise this Roof'_**.


	11. Chapter 10: The Light of Our Friendship

**Chapter 10: The Light of Our Friendship**

As her body glowed darkly in purplish aura, Twilight Sparkle continued crying tearfully over the fact that her pony friends have given up their hopes of returning to their true selves and even on her. Her human friends did their best to cheer and beg her not to cry and give up easily.

Sombra and his minions remained firm and calm while glaring at Twilight Sparkle and her friends, waiting for their surrender. DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and even Shades were holding hostages of Nyx and Spike, making sure that the girls weren't up to their tricks.

"Now do you see, Twilight," Sombra said calmly and darkly, "You have failed your mission. There is no point for you to go home now. And not to mention, you wouldn't want your family to get hurt, now do you? And you know the logical way to end this without violence..." He chuckled, "And be my queen, and all will be spared."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in concern as she looked in shock and worry while her tears were still shedding and flowing down on her cheek. She hissed while looking at her enemies holding hostages. She has to do something but can't risk her children's safety or even given her Element of Magic to them either. What can she do now?!  
 ** _  
"Poor little Twilight..."_** Midnight Sparkle chuckled as her spirit form appeared behind of Twilight Sparkle. She snickered, _**"So limited choices to make... What is more important? Family or mission? Because in the end, you still fail your mission. What are you gonna do now, Twilight?"**_

Twilight Sparkle hissed in anger as her eyes turned into Demon Eyes, "I... I... I... I have no choice. There... is... no... hope... now..." She turned and glared Sombra while snarled, "I... I accept defeat, Sombra. Let them go! Or I'll kill you!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Twilight Sparkle removed the Element of Magic crown from her head. She stood up straight as she was about to walk straight to Sombra, who smiled evilly and pleasingly that he finally gets what he wants. However, she was stopped and held back by all of her friends, who refused to let her go through it.

"Let me go!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger, "I have to do it! I have to surrender!"

"Don't listen to him, Twilight!" Applejack pleaded, "You can't just give up!"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah! We'll find another way to deal with the problem!"

Twilight Sparkle was about to argue, Fluttershy spoke up, "Please! We don't want to lose our new friend for this!"

"Yeah! I don't want to see your sad!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in concern, "Nyx and Spike won't be happy too! This can't be the right way!"

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Indeed, darling! You're not just our friend, you're our hope that lights our darkest hour. Because of you, we all are friends and united as one! Losing you to them means everything we've done is all for nothing especially hurting both Nyx and Spike's heart."

Cutie Mark Crusaders knelt down and held Twilight Sparkle's hands, "Please! Don't give up!"

Lightningblade held and patted Twilight Sparkle's shoulder, "They're right. Surrender is not an option. We will get Nyx and Spike back!"

"Yeah. I hate cheating especially it's from the bad guys," Burnblast snarled, "When your kids are safe with us, I'd like to kick his ass for trying to screw us up! I am seriously angered and annoyed about it."

Twilight Sparkle was shocked and surprised by her friends' pleading and determination. She couldn't believe it in her eyes and ears. They refused to give up or even let her surrender when they know that they have no chance to win and stop Sombra.

And at the same time, her box, which she has hidden behind her white blow that attached to her prom dress, glowed brightly. The lights shot several beam flashlights on everyone including Twilight Sparkle and Midnight Sparkle, who struggled by the power while slowly fading away. Twilight Sparkle's demon eyes slowly transformed back to normal while it shown the memories of her stories, time and moments with her family and friends especially when it involved tension and heartbroken turned into warm happy moments, which she has treasured it so much for moral and hope.

"E-Everyone..." Twilight Sparkle said in shock while shedding tears of sad and joy, "H-How could I forget about it..."

"Mummy! Don't give up!" Nyx shouted firmly while narrowed her determination eyes, "Surrender is not an option! I won't let them forced you to do this!"

Spike snarled and nodded, "Yeah! You'll find the way! You always do!"

Three thugs quickly covered and gagged their hostages' mouths. And unknown to anyone, Flash Sentry came out from school's entrance as he was sneaking past some of thugs. He's now hiding behind the signboard while ready to attack.

"Nyx... Spike..." Twilight Sparkle said in shock and concern. Sunset Shimmer held her hand while giving her a strong firm face. She looked surprise, "Sunset..."

"We can do this, Twilight," Sunset Shimmer said firmly, "We still can. You always find the way out. Show me that determination for rallying and uniting everyone behind your back! Show us all! You're the Princess of Fall Formal! Make your move, Twilight!"

Inspired and touched by everyone's encouragement and support, Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded firmly with the eyes of determination. She turned and faced to Sombra, who remained calm and patient, hoping for her to surrender.

"No." Twilight Sparkle said firmly.

"What?!" Sombra demanded in anger while clenched his fists tightly, "Fool! Do you have any idea of what consequences you are facing now?! Do you wish to risk the lives of your family and returning to home?! Is this what you want?!"

"No..." Twilight Sparkle said firmly, "but I won't let you get away with this! I've seen what you've been able to do here especially corrupting innocent girl to be your slave! Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Magic. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands."

Everyone was touched and surprised by Twilight Sparkle's speech. Sombra snarled in anger as he continued watching and listening to her. He'd never expect her to stand up for her friends and even strangers from another realm, and even protect them. She is someone he cannot underestimated.

"I will say this, Sombra," Twilight Sparkle said firmly as she put the crown on her head, "I will not surrender this crown to you! And I won't let you and your thugs hurt my family, my friends and innocents here! Do you get it, Sombra?!"

Sombra groaned, "So be it. Say goodbye to your family, fools! Kill the little one!"

Three thugs looked shock and concern while Black Tiger smirked amusingly. He turned and held up Nyx by neck. He armed his punches in ready to attack. And just before he could do anything, Flash Sentry jumped out from his hideout. He charged and rammed DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades to fall on him to the ground hard.

And at the same time, Flash Sentry caught and grabbed both Nyx and Spike while heading off and reuniting with the others.

Flash Sentry smiled as he gave Nyx and Spike to Twilight Sparkle, "I believe it's yours."

"Spike! Nyx! Thank goodness, you're alright!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily as she held and hugged her children happily. She turned and looked at Flash Sentry, "Thank you, Flash!"

Flash Sentry nodded, "Happy to help!"

Twilight Sparkle turned and glared at Sombra, "It's over. You've lost!"

Sombra snarled, "Very well, then. I've been trying my best to be patient for far too long! I'll have to get you by force!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Sombra's body glowed in darkness as he unleashed a powerful force in repelling the girls and their allies thrown to the walls hard. He then magically held and pulled Twilight Sparkle before him.

And just before he could get the crown, Burnblast charged while slammed a punch against Sombra's guts while Lightningblade came and grabbed her away from him. And unfortunately, due to pulling her away very hard, caused the crown dropped and rolled towards Nyx and Spike.

Sombra snarled, "Get the crown now!"

Sombra's thugs yelped in concern as they all charged straight at the crown at once. Nyx yelped in concern as she grabbed it while running off at once. They all chased after her. And unfortunately for her, she stopped at the dead end of school's walls. She was trapped by four main thugs, who were ready to pounce on her. And luckily, Cutie Mark Crusaders came to Nyx's rescue by using a long rope in tripping four thugs down.

While Cutie Mark Crusaders were cheering for their success, Tech used his helicopter bagpack. He flew straight to them as he managed to catch the crown. While flying away, Rainbow Dash jumped up and kicked him hard while grabbing the crown.

As Rainbow Dash was about to land down, Clumsy Rat grabbed her legs, causing her to drop on the ground. Shades took the crown at once. He got tripped by Pinkie Pie, who quickly grabbed it. Four more black masked soldiers came and charged at her. She quickly threw and passed it to Lightningblade, who punched and kicked the upcoming enemies one-by-one until he got into a tug-of-war with Black Tiger for the moment.

Burnblast quickly kicked the crown to Fluttershy as he then punched Black Tiger five times off. More thugs were charging at her. And luckily, Applejack and Flash Sentry came to her rescue by charging and punching them off while Rarity grabbed and led Fluttershy to safety by running away but all of their routes were blocked by more thugs. And luckily for them both, Rarity quickly passed it to her little sister.

Tech screamed in anger as he chased after her. Sweetie Belle and her Cutie Mark Crusaders passed the crown to each other To avoid letting Tech getting the crown for few rounds. Unfortunately, DJ Red got it but got his bottom kicked before the crown got grabbed by Sunset Shimmer. As more thugs were charging and chasing after her, she quickly make a run while her friends came to her aid by punching and knocking the thugs off.

Sunset Shimmer was almost to the school's entrance, but stopped as she was stopped and surrounded by more blackish masked soldiers. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were distracted by fighting off some thugs, and struggled in trying to reach her. She realized that she has nowhere to escape now. Sombra came before while glaring at her.

"Give me the crown, Sunset! You cannot escape now!" Sombra exclaimed in anger, "Your friends have been preoccupied now! There is nothing you can do now!"

Knowing her former mentor was right, Sunset Shimmer has to make a quick thinking. She gasped in realization while looking at the crown.

"There's one thing to do," Sunset Shimmer said firmly before sighed, "Please, work on me! I need it now, so I can beat them! To protect my new friends!"

Sunset Shimmer held the crown up high, which surprised and shocked everyone including Twilight Sparkle. They realized that she's gonna put it on her head.

Twilight Sparkle screamed, "Sunset! Don't!"

It was too late as Sunset Shimmer put the crown on her head. And unfortunately, the crown glowed darkly as its power surged through her head and body. This caused her to scream in pain. The magic of crown is now unleashing its powerful dark powered beam in engulfing and consuming her within.

Sunset Shimmer screamed in pain and agony, "Heeeeeeelllllllpppppp meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "We have to help her now!"

"It's too late..." Lightningblade said in concern.

As Lightningblade's fears, Twilight Sparkle and her friends witnessed Sunset Shimmer's body began to mutate and transform into something horrific and demonic monster. They all stick together close while Sombra and his minions surrounded them and the school. The school staffs and students emerged from the school. They all gasped in shock of what they saw.

Sombra smirked proudly, "Perfect..."

As soon as the beam light disappeared, only Sunset Shimmer stood in midair. But no longer the same person she was, she is now a crimson demonic creature with wings, blazing spiky hair and long tail-like worn torn-like demonic blazing red-yellow dresses and black boots. She then looked at her body. She gasped before laughed evilly and manically. Everyone was in shock and concern of what they were looking at. No longer Sunset Shimmer, she is now Demon Sunset.

Sombra smirked, "Perfect! You are now belong to me, Demon Sunset!"

As his eyes turned into Demon Eyes while glowed darkly, Sombra fired his eye-beam in hitting demon Sunset Shimmer's eyes. Hers has slowly turned into Demon Eyes as well. She is now under his spell.

Heard some screams, the demon Sunset Shimmer turned to the school entrance, where students and school staffs were barricading and locking up it. She laughed evilly and darkly as she flew towards the entrance.

"I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along." Demon Sunset snarled and growled in anger. She smirked amusingly, "But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now, and you will be loyal... to me!"

By using her dark magic, Demon Sunset crumbled and ripped the entrance to pieces. While the students were running for their lives, she then entered the school. She then used her hypnotize spells on them, which turned into mindless obedient zombies.

Sombra chuckled, "Excellent! Her dark magic is amazing!" He turned to his thugs, "Round them up and bring them to the portal. It is time to bring the rest!"

Black Tiger nodded and bowed firmly, "As you wish, master! Move it!"

Black Tiger and his allies headed off to the school entrance as they were gathering and rounding up while herding and leading the hypnotized students to the horse statue. Sombra remained standing and watching the event unfolding.

Nyx hissed as she held and hugged Twilight Sparkle, "Is that..."

"No. That's not her," Twilight Sparkle said fearfully. She has seen what kind of monster Sunset Shimmer has become. She hissed, "It's her inner demon, driven and desired by pure anger, hatred and ambition for power and becoming ruler."

Rarity gasped, "I don't believe it. How could she?!"

"You're telling me that she still wanted that?" Burnblast asked in shock and surprise.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Damn it! She really wants power for herself! Shouldn't have trust her!"

"Tell me about it. She's evil!" Pinkie Pie hissed in concern.

"She's not evil, girls," Twilight Sparkle protested in concern, "Her subconscious of jealousy and anger made the crown to turn Sunset into a monster!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders hissed, "Oh no! This isn't good!"

"What are we gonna do now?!" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Applejack nodded, "We can't let Sombra controlled her and take over our home!"

Flash Sentry hissed, "I can't bear to see her like this! I can't! Not just after she finally turn to a new leaf!"

"I... I don't know..." Twilight Sparkle looked worry and concern. She turned and found spiritual Midnight Sparkle smirked and looked at her. She hissed, "I won't turn!"

Midnight Sparkle scoffed, "Whatever. You will call me, fool..."

With Demon Sunset and minions bringing hypnotized students and staffs out, Sombra turned and faced to Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"It looks like I've win, Twilight," Sombra said amusingly and darkly, "As you can see, I wasn't sent here to help Sunset to get what she wanted, but to find and get the power of ancient relic for my liege! The world will usher to a new age! And those who stand in our way, my teenage army will deal with them for good!"

Burnblast snarled, "Bastard!"

"So, you finally confess the truth..." Lightningblade commented in anger, "You will pay for this!"

Twilight Sparkle snarled, "No, you're not!"

Sombra chuckled, which scared and frightened Twilight Sparkle. And just before she could move back, he snapped his fingers. She yelped in shock as she was being stopped at once like she was froze in time. Her friends gasped in shock as they were about to help her but halted and stopped by the black masked soldiers.

As Twilight Sparkle struggled in getting out from the frozen time zone, Sombra approached while looking at her amusingly. Nyx held and widened her hands of blocking him firm from approaching her mother. Unfortunately, he slapped Nyx to the ground hard. She was helped by Flash Sentry, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders. He then held and squeezed her face tightly. He smiled evilly and darkly. He then licked on her whole face, disgusted and angered her.

"It's already over, Twilight..." Sombra said amusingly, "I've won this battle. You've lost..."

As Sombra continued his pleasure with Twilight Sparkle, she struggled in getting out from time freeze spells. And at the same time, she refused to give up and accept defeat because both human and pony friends need her. She need to do something now! She can't give up now!

Suddenly, the box glowed brightly, which glared and blinded Sombra while freeing Twilight Sparkle from being trapped in time. She then pushed him off. Seeing their opening, both Burnblast and Lightningblade charged and attacked the thugs swiftly and easily while letting Mane Five came and formed the perimeter around Twilight Sparkle at once.

Sombra snarled in anger while clenched his fists tightly, "You refused to accept defeat?! You already lost!"

"Maybe... As long I have friends with me," Twilight Sparkle shouted firmly while looking at her friends. And at the same time, the box continued glowed brightly. She continued firmly, "I'll never ever give up until I win!"

"Yeah! We'll be with her till the end," Applejack exclaimed firmly.

Mane Four nodded and cheered, "YEAH!"

Annoyed yet amused, Sombra chuckled, "You'd never learn." He scoffed, "Oh well. I will have you soon by changing your mind. Demon Sunset! Destroy them now!"

Demon Sunset screeched wildly and loudly as she activated and readied the balls of fire. She then threw the blazing fire ball at Twilight Sparkle. Her friends quickly came and covered her at once. The blazing ball hit and engulfed everyone in it. The rest of their friends were in shock and scarred of what they saw.

"Oh no..." Lightningblade said in shock and concern.

Burnblast snarled, "Damn it! This can't be happening!"

"Siiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss!" Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted in pain.

Nyx screamed tearfully, "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyy!"

Four cutie Mark Crusaders were crying tearfully and screaming in pain. Flash Sentry and Spike came to hold and hug them in comfort. Burnblast and Lightningblade snarled in anger as they all readied and armed with their punches to fight as they both were facing Sombra and his minions.

Flash Sentry turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer, "Sunset! Wake up! This isn't you! This is not you! You're not a monster! PLEASE!"

Hearing her ex-boyfriend's voice, Demon Sunset shed some tears. In her thoughts, the imprisoned Sunset Shimmer wanted to be free from being controlled and being monster. She also doesn't want to harm her new friends. But now she is trapped. And her friends is gone.

Suddenly, a white light shined out brightly, which attracted everyone's attention. They turned to the very spot Twilight Sparkle and her friends were incinerated and burnt alive. And it turns out that they were alive and saved by the mysterious box of light. The Element of Magic crown glowed brightly in lavender color.

"What!?" Everyone asked in surprise and shocked.

"What the hell just happen?!" Burnblast asked in shock.

"I don't know," Lightningblade said in defeat and shock, "I really don't know, Master Burnblast."

"Did that box saved them?!" Spike asked in surprise.

Nyx nodded in surprise, "I think it did. But why? And how?"

While everyone was chatting about the box of light and Element of Magic's glowing, Twilight Sparkle stared at it while wondering of what's really going. Suddenly, she heard some voice, which surprised and shocked her.

 _ **"You are the one... You are the Light... Welcome home, Hikari..."**_

"What?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock and confusion. She then spotted box began to crack slowly. She gasped, "What the-?!"

The Element of Magic fired and shot its energy at the box of white light. While the box broke to pieces, both lavender and white lights mixed and combined together as one. It then split up into six. One light hit Twilight Sparkle while five lights entered the portal at once.

* * *

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were asleep inside Twilight Sparkle's bedroom. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were on the lobby as they were guarding and watching over the Magic Mirror. And surprisingly, its reflective glasses glowed brightly in white. This attracted and surprised Royal Sisters to look at it.

"Sister!" Princess Luna exclaimed in shock.

Princess Celestia gasped, "What in the world-?!"

The white-lavender lights emerged out from reflective mirror as it splits into five beam lights. They all flew straight to Twilight Sparkle's bedroom, where they hit on Mane Five. Their bodies glowed brightly in respective colors.

As the Magic Mirror continued glowing brightly, Royal Sisters noticed some lights shined brightly behind their backs. They found it shined from Twilight Sparkle's bedroom.

"Sister..." Princess Luna said in shock, "Did you see it?!"

Princess Celestia nodded, "I did. She is the one we've been looking for! She is the Chosen One for Magic and Light!"

* * *

As everyone was watching the mysterious lavender-white light engulfing Twilight Sparkle, she then heard same voice speaking in her head while the spiritual Midnight Sparkle struggled of handling the power of Light. She actually despised it a lot.

Midnight Sparkle groaned, "What is going on?!"

 _ **"With this gift, the Light and its power of Six shall awakened you and your five sisters to rise and defeat the evil and restore the balance and harmony. Rise now, Hikari! The Light awaits you!"**_

Twilight Sparkle was confused and uncertain of the voice's speech, but nevertheless, she felt magic and energy within her. She even felt the power very familiar to her. She realized and knew what the white lights are now. And it's time for her to use it now!

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sombra demanded, "How could you have magic?! You shouldn't have it because Sunset has the crown!"

"You may have the crown and had Sunset under your control, Sombra," Twilight Sparkle said firmly and confidently, "The magic contained in my Element and the Box were able to unite with those that helped create it!"

And just before anyone could ask, Twilight Sparkle's body glowed brightly while shot its powerful lights on human Mane Five in their six respective colors. While their friends awed in amazement and surprised by the magic, Sombra and his minions were in shock.

"Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic!"

Mane Six all began to mutate and transformed into six humans with pony ears and long tails while Rarity has a horn, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash got wings, and Twilight Sparkle has both horn and wings. And at the same time, spirit Midnight Sparkle was forced to hide within Twilight Sparkle's mind without risking being banish to nothingness.

Six of them were flying in midair and facing at Sombra and his minions. Their friends watched the event in amazement and surprise. Demon Sunset screeched and screamed in pain as she held her tight due to receiving some headaches.

"This can't be happening!" Sombra exclaimed in shock and fear, "This isn't possible!"

"Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control!" Twilight Sparkle said firmly, "The crown may be yours, Sombra, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends hold each other's hands while forming a heart-shape as they all channeled their powers together. After channeling and forming together as one, they all unleashed and fired powerful Rainbow Harmony Blast at Sombra, Demon Sunset and the thugs.

Sombra screamed in anger and pain, "Nooooooooooooooooo! This can't be! I refused to be defeated!"

"Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!"

Its magical powers overpowered and defeated most of their enemies at ease especially turning and restoring Demon Sunset back to Sunset Shimmer. Twilight Sparkle and her Human Friends then unleashed its white lighted powers in freeing students and school staffs from hypnotize spells. They all are freed!

After unleashing their magical powers, Twilight Sparkle and her friends fell and dropped to the ground unconsciously. Their friends came and checked on them, hoping they all are alright now...

* * *

At the Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stared at the Magic Mirror, which its light continued glowing brightly. It slowly dimmed down and disappeared. They all gasped in surprise of what they all saw. Instead of worrying and questioning, they both smiled in relief.

"She's alive..." Princess Luna said in relief.

Princess Celestia nodded, "Yes. Well done, Twilight. You saved both worlds from danger. You are indeed the one we've been looking for..."

* * *

 _At Xuchang Palace, Northern Ma, Equestria,  
_  
Within the throne chamber, the blackish Alicorn with curved horn, grayish mane in bun-style and short tail and his cutie mark is a navy phoenix standing up on top of Imperial Seal worn a golden Emperor's Crown-like, navy armor-like robe and blue cape, was sitting down on his throne seat while writing down on documents. He stopped at once as he sensed something magical and pure light in his horn.

The mysterious Alicorn smiled proudly, "At last... The Element of Light has found its Chosen One. And I knew it was you, Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

 _At Ghastly Gorge, Equestria,_

Inside the cave, the mysterious warrior was asleep peacefully. He has several items with him - a strange crystal which has Hydra-like Symbol, a bag of some items and a dark-like katana. Sensing something within him, he gasped in surprise while waking up from his sleep. He then heard some wild roaring noise. He turned and looked at the crystal vibrating and glowing in black lights.

The mysterious warrior held the crystal up while looking at it, "You felt it too, old friend?"

Hearing the snarling noise within the crystal, the warrior smiled, "Yeah. I felt it before. I haven't felt it for a long time since her death. Where did it come from? Who was it?"

The warrior hissed as he closed his eyes while imagining something - he saw Twilight Sparkle in his vision, "Who was she? Why is she like my wife? Could she possessed the same power like mine? I must know the answer! I need to find and meet her!"

* * *

Back at the Human Realm; Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and her five Human Friends were still unconsciousness after unleashing too much of power. Their friends were trying to wake them up while Flash Sentry was checking on Sunset Shimmer. Sombra and his minions were defeated and knocked out while lying down on the ground unconsciously.

The students and school staffs emerged out from the school in checking out of what's really going on. They were all confuse and surprise about the big hole on school's entrance and the floor.

Nyx and Spike shook Twilight Sparkle gently in waking her up. As she slowly regain her conscious, she turned and found her two children looking at her. They both sniffed and sobbed tearfully while smiling happily. As Twilight Sparkle got up while smiling to the children, both Nyx and Spike jumped and hugged their mother happily.

Mane Five slowly woke up, as they all hugged and greeted by Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sunset Shimmer also awakened as she was hugged by Flash Sentry, who cried tearfully and happily. She couldn't help but smile as she hugged him back. Both Lightningblade and Burnblast smiled in relief to see everything is fine.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Sombra screamed in anger as he tried to use and unleash his Dark Magic. He snarled, "What have you done to me?!"

"You will never rule in the Human Realm." Twilight Sparkle said firmly, "Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart."

Sombra snarled in anger, "You will pay for this, Sparkle. When I'm done with you, your body will be used as my personal trophy!"

Sombra got up at once while charging straight at Twilight Sparkle. Her friends came and blocked her from being attacked. And just before he could finish them, both Burnblast and Lightningblade launched their punches right on his guts. This not only pained him, but also made him dropped to his knee.

"Sombra, you are under arrest," Burnblast exclaimed firmly while showing his badge to Sombra, "For seducing and corrupting students especially Sunset Shimmer into servants to Dark Terrorists! And that's not the worst thing you did."

Lightningblade nodded firmly, "Yes. You tried to murder some innocents for your gain! We have finally caught you! It's over now!"

And just Sombra could do anything, he yelped in pain upon feeling his neck being injected. He screamed in pain as his skin slowly dried out while died. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Both Burnblast and Lightningblade looked up at the school's building, where they found the mysterious assassin took off by flying his jetpack.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

"I don't know. But we'd never get the answer now," Lightningblade snarled.

Burnblast turned to unconsciousness Sombra's thugs, "At least, we have them. They'll do fine for interrogation to get some answers."

Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at Lightningblade and Burnblast, "Who are you?"

"We're the detectives," Burnblast said proudly and cockily, "And we got here to find and captured Sombra because he was working for someone."

Lightningblade nodded, "We unable to find and locate him during our time here until you came. You helped us to achieve our goal." He sighed as he looked at the dead body of Sombra, "But he's gone. And all we have is thugs to get some answers."

Burnblast snickered, "Not bad for 'My Little Pony' Girls, though we could have call our guys to get here and deal with him."

Lightningblade sighed while shaking his head, "What he mean is thank you."

"No problem. We are happy to help," Twilight Sparkle smiled, along with her friends and family. She turned and looked at the guilty Sunset Shimmer. She asked, "Sunset? Are you alright?"

Sunset Shimmer cried tearfully and shamefully, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

Everyone was surprised and shocked by Sunset Shimmer's crying and apologizing. Twilight Sparkle turned and held her hands.

"Sunset, it's not your fault." Twilight Sparkle asked.

Sunset Shimmer sobbed tearfully, "It is! If I had known another way, none of this have happened! I'm so sorry, Twilight. I really am!"

"It's okay, Sunset. It's not your fault. It's Sombra."

"But still! All I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. But you, you rally and unite them together as one because you believed in friendship. I don't deserve it..."

Twilight Sparkle shook her head as she gave Sunset Shimmer a hug, "Everyone and even you deserve it. Don't ever say that."

"I-I don't understand..." Sunset Shimmer asked in confusion while crying, "Why?"

"Because Sunset, I forgive you. And I knew you weren't evil. You were just misguided and confused girl, who wants admiration and supports in you," Twilight Sparkle said calmly and firmly as she departed from hugging. She continued, "the magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. Friendship never dies. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours."

Sunset Shimmer sniffed as she dried her tears off, "I do want it. But I don't know the first thing about friendship or how."

"I bet they can teach you." Twilight Sparkle smiled while looking at her Human Friends, who smiled happily and nodded in agreement.

Sunset Shimmer sighed in relief, "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Flash Sentry patted Sunset Shimmer's shoulder, "Welcome back, Sunset Shimmer."

"Those are my girls! Woo-hoo!" Spike cheered while clapped his paws.

Brawly Beats gasped, "Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird."

"Huh?! Seriously?" Spike asked in surprise, "The talking dog is a weird thing about all this?"

"I, for one, think you're adorable." Rarity giggled as she held and gave Spike some scratches, "How do you feel?"

Spike sighed happily, "Better..."

At the school's entrance, Mr. Simmons was holding Wheelie on his hands. They both were in shock and scared as they didn't believe in their eyes.

"These things just keep getting weirder and weirder," Mr. Simmons said in shock.

Wheelie groaned in defeat, "I'd never get a good break."

Principal Celestia brought the Element of Magic crown while showing it before Twilight Sparkle. She smiled proudly and firmly.

"I believe this belongs to you." Principal Celestia said calmly. Twilight Sparkle bowed and knelt down. She readied and put the crown on the student's head, "A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Twilight."

After what she has been through at Human and Equestria Realm, Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded, "I do."

As Twilight Sparkle stood up, the crowd cheered wildly and happily. Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at the black sky. The moon was closed to top star above other two.

"Sunset, time to go home," Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she helped and turned Sunset Shimmer to the horse statue, "Shall we?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "Of course. But once I apologized to Princess Celestia, I'm coming back here." Everyone looked surprised by her answer. She continued, "I must fix all the damages I have inflicted to this world. Until I redeem it, I cannot come home now."

Against the idea, but Twilight Sparkle can't change Sunset Shimmer's mind. She has to accept it by nodding. She turned and looked at her human friends.

"We won't be long," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "We'll be back soon."

As everyone nodded in understanding, Twilight Sparkle and her family turned and headed to the horse statue while escorting Sunset Shimmer to it.

Spike smirked, "That crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight."

Nyx giggled amusingly, "Yeah. I can't wait to see your wings when we're back home."

"But still. Why do I have wings?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion, "I'm not an Alicorn. I'm just a Unicorn. How could I have wings? It doesn't make sense."

Sunset Shimmer smiled gently, "Maybe it's best to leave it. But for now, I've got an apology to make especially some friends to rescue."

Twilight Sparkle hummed, "Yeah. Good idea. I've got more things to do now."

As Twilight Sparkle and her family entered the horse statue's portal, they all disappeared. Everyone awed in surprise and confuse of what they saw. Mane Five's Pony Forms reverted back to Human Forms. They all prayed that everything is fine.

* * *

At Equestria, Royal Sisters were waiting until the Magic Mirror acted strangely. They both saw the return of Twilight Sparkle, her family and Sunset Shimmer. Twilight Sparkle returns as unicorn only, instead of an Alicorn with wings.

Nyx groaned, "No wings?"

Spike shrugged, "I guess that only works on Human Realm, not here."

"Twilight Sparkle, welcome home!" Princess Celestia greeted happily as she gave her student a hug. Twilight Sparkle did the same. As they both departed from hugging, she turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer, "Sunset..."

"Princess... I'm... I'm so sorry for what I've done" Sunset Shimmer cried and sobbed tearfully while bowed down and knelt down to the ground, "I know what I did in the past is unforgivable! I'm really sorry! I... I just wish I could back in time and-!"

And just before Sunset Shimmer could finish her sentences, Princess Celestia grabbed and hugged her passionately and firmly while crying tearfully. She was surprised and confused.

"I... I don't understand," Sunset Shimmer asked in confusion, "Why?!"

Princess Celestia sniffed tearfully, "Sunset, I was never mad at you. I was so worry that you'd never turn back and return to the once student I knew. I thought I'd lost you..."

"But I almost did."

"But you didn't. Twilight saved you, didn't she?"

Sunset Shimmer turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, who smiled. She smiled, "Yes. That is true."

"Welcome home, Sunset Shimmer," Princess Celestia sighed, "We have so much to catch up."

"I can't..." Sunset Shimmer said firmly. Princess Celestia was shocked and confused. She sighed, "I have to go back and fix all the damages I inflicted. Until I'm done with it, I can't come home..."

"Sunset..."

"Please, Princess Celestia, I have to do this. It's my responsible. I must fix it now. I cannot run away from it."

Princess Celestia was shocked and amazed by Sunset Shimmer's maturity. She sighed, "I understand. Promise me that you will let me know of how you're doing?"

"I promised," Sunset Shimmer nodded, "I won't let you down."

"We know, Sunset Shimmer..." Princess Celestia said calmly. She turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, will you do the honor?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I'll be back soon."

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer turned to the Magic Mirror as they headed off to Human Realm now. The rest of her friends waited for her return.

* * *

While most of school staffs and students return to the school gym for dancing; Mane Five and their remaining friends waited outside for Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer return. And they did. Everyone came and gave two of them passionate and comfort hugs for returning home.

"So, how's everything?" Burnblast asked.

Lightningblade nodded, "I hope it's not worse, my friends."

"It's not. Now, Sunset is staying here to complete her mission and redemption," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. She turned and looked at her friends, "You'll look out for her, won't you?"

As everyone nodded in agreement, Rarity smiled, "Of course we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle."

"Rarity, lay off," Flash Sentry snarled a bit.

Sunset Shimmer patted Flash Sentry's back, "It's okay, Flash. I deserve it. And besides, I've got lot of apologies to make up with especially learning about what friendship means."

"I have faith that you'll do it fine, Sunset." Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Take care until 30 Moons Later."

"What does that means?" Pinkie Pie asked in confusion.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "I have no idea. I'm not good at maths."

"2.5 years later," Lightningblade said calmly, which shocked and scared the rest of students. He sighed, "Either way, we will meet again."

Burnblast smirked, "Yeah. Keep on practicing with kendo, girly. Coz if you don't, I'm gonna kill ya, go it?"

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Sure. I'll do that."

Fluttershy sighed, "It's gonna be long without her."

Rarity nodded, "Yes. You'll be missed but not forgotten, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I know I felt the same way too."

"And get a boyfriend too, Twilight," Applejack teased amusingly, "If you do, make sure he's S.D. He's the guy, who loves you."

"What does it stands for?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion.

Applejack laughed a bit, "I'm pretty sure you'll find out when you meet him. He's handsome." She looked at the night sky, "You'd better hurry now."

Twilight Sparkle noticed the moon is getting close to the star. She sighed as she faced to her human friends for one last time, "I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much." She sighed, "As Lightningblade Sensei said, we will meet again."

Everyone waved and said goodbye to Twilight Sparkle. She turned and headed to the horse statue as she is now returning home now. As the full moon reached its peak, the horse statue glowed brightly as its portal has been closed down.

"Hope she's alright," Flash Sentry said calmly.

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "She'll be fine. She's been through a lot of dangers. She can handle it." She sighed, "I'll start fixing the door and floor now."

Burnblast smirked, "Don't have to. We have hired some experts to fix it."

"Yes. Sombra's thugs will be doing the dirty work now," Lightningblade said amusingly as he watched all of Sombra's thugs were repairing school's entrance and floor. He smiled, "But for now, enjoy our moments now before tomorrow's new day."

Everyone nodded and smiled, "Yeah. Good idea."

* * *

At Equestria, Twilight Sparkle has returned home, where she was greeted by Nyx and Spike. Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna smiled happily in seeing her home safely.

"It's over now," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. She sighed, "Now for my friends. I need to solve the problem now before they're permanently stuck with cutie marks."

"Did you find the answers," Princess Celestia asked in concern.

Princess Luna sighed, "We've tried everything to help them especially returning them to the roots they earned their cutie marks. They have lost their faith."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Unfortunately, I don't. I didn't have time to think and solve it."

Spike gasped, "So... Does this mean..."

Nyx looked down in concern, "We failed? This can't be..."

"I am sorry, everypony," Princess Celestia said in concern, "There was nothing we can do. I have hope that you have some time to find some answers in Human Realm. I guess not. I'm sorry for putting pressure on you to deal with Sunset and restoring your friends' true selves, Twilight. I shouldn't have done this in the first place. Your friendship is gone because of me..."

Princess Luna looked shame while putting her wing over her older sister's back, "Sister... Please don't..."

"Human Realm... Friendship..." Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise. She then recalled all the event she's been through since the day she moved to Ponyville especially the words she spoke to Sunset Shimmer. She muttered, _"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. Friendship never dies."_

She then gasped in realization while her eyes widened with cutie mark symbols on them, " Of course, the answer has been right in front of me since the day I came to Ponyville..."

"What?" Spike asked in surprise.

Nyx hummed, "Mummy? What's wrong?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she looked at her family and princesses, "I've got it. I know what to do!"

"You do?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Like Human Realm, I remind and show my pony friends' counterparts what they mean to each other. I can do it again for them. They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much!"

Nyx gasped, "I get it now! Friendship is Magic!"

"What?!" Spike asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "Let's start with Fluttershy by rooting back to first time for earning her cutie mark."

"But Twilight, we've tried that," Princess Luna said in concern.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "But not reminding and encouraging them about how and why earning their own cutie mark." They looked at her oddly and confusingly. She continued, "It's about a friend helps a friend in need, to do what she must for her."

While everyone was confused, Princess Celestia gasped in realization, "Twilight, you're brilliant. It could work!"

"Good. Time to get the work done!"

"Not tonight, Twilight. You need some rest now."

"But-!"

"Twilight, you've been through a lot from Human Realm. We have one more day to stop it. There is still time. Don't worry, they won't be going anywhere." Princess Celestia smiled, "Everything will be fine."

Twilight Sparkle was reluctant yet knew her mentor was right, "Okay. We'll rest now."

Royal Sisters nodded in agreement. Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Nyx climbed up the stairs to their bedroom. They all saw both Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were sleeping on sleeping bags. While surprised to see them here, they all smiled happily as they glad to reunite and stick together with their friends. Twilight Sparkle and her family got into their bed as they're now asleep.

Arriving to the bedroom, Royal Sisters watched and found Twilight Sparkle and their friends were sleeping. They all smiled happily to see six friends and four little ones are back together again.

"Everything will be fine," Princess Luna remarked.

Princess Celestia nodded, "Let us hope that the answer Twilight Sparkle has found can undo Starswirl's incomplete spell. They have one more day to accomplish it..."

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) In **_JusSonic's MLP Version_** , Umbreon is indeed get killed by mysterious assassin while Sombra surrendered and get arrested while willing to give the informtaion about his client he worked for.

2) **_Shadow Dragon (Human) & Dragoking (Mutated Anaconda)_** were originally supposed to appear in this scene to help Twilight Sparkle and her friends but found it very unnecessary and unfit in this timeline as well especially when he's still down after he lost Iris Crystal.


	12. Chapter 11: A True, True Friend

**Chapter 11: A True, True Friend**

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends were still asleep peacefully and quietly after what she and her family have been through from Human Realm.

As the sun rose up to the sky by Princess Celestia while rooster crowed loudly, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders yawned loudly as they got up and stretched their hooves out. They all greeted 'morning' to each other. And then, they turned and found three familiar ponies sleeping on the bed. They gasped in surprise and shock.

"Twilight?! Nyx?! Spike?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

Apple Bloom gasped, "They're back from another world! Then, that means they've got the answer!"

"They must have," Sweetie Belle exclaimed in agreement, "I mean, other than they've got the Element of Magic back home."

Scootaloo squealed and tapped happily, "We have to wake them up now! We still got time to change you all back to normal!"

And just before Cutie Mark Crusaders could wake Twilight Sparkle and her family up, Applejack held and stopped the little ones from moving.

"Now, hold on there, little one," Applejack said calmly. She turned and looked at sleeping Twilight Sparkle. She sighed, "We don't wanna wake our friends up, now do we?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders were confused. Rarity nodded in understanding, "Indeed. After they have been through from another world, she and her family deserve some rest."

"I agreed," Fluttershy nodded happily, "They all really work very ward for us. I felt like we should do something for her."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Totally. We should make her best and biggest breakfast we ever made for her. She's gonna feel happy and proud to have us as her best and awesome friends."

"She's really a true, true friends till the end." Pinkie Pie commented while shedding tears of joy, "Even she can't get the right answer for us, she will and always be our best friend. Let's make the best out of it!"

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered softly, "Yeah!"

Two hours later, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders have finished preparing the breakfast for Twilight Sparkle and her family. They all then left for their duty now. Twilight Sparkle and her family got up as they found their best friends have left. They all looked worry and scared as they went downstairs to check on them. They all found Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were eating some breakfast foods, which some were for Sparkle Family as well.

As Twilight Sparkle and her family joined the breakfast, they asked Royal Sisters about what happen to Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Princess Celestia sighed, "Your friends are alright. They told me that they wanted to make the best breakfast for you and your family for being their best friends. And they didn't want to wake you all up since you have returned from your adventure."

"And unfortunately, Twilight, we have some bad news about your friends," Princess Luna said in concern, "They all have given up on getting back their own cutie marks! I'm sorry that you have to hear about this."

"We know, Princess Luna," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. Her statement surprised the princesses. She continued with a confident smile, "And that is why I have the plan that will get back their cutie marks."

"Twilight, are you certain that it will work?" Princess Celestia asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle was uncertain before showing firm and confident looks, "It will. I will get my friends back to their true selves."

"If Twilight believed, so do I!" Spike said confidently.

Nyx nodded happily, "Me too!"

Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were concern and uncertain about Twilight Sparkle's plans, but it's better than nothing. They both nodded in agreement as they are now putting their faith and trust in them.

"Alright, Twilight. We will follow your plans," Princess Celestia said calmly and firmly, "But not because you're my student, but because we have faith and believe in you. You've managed to overcome the odds and turn impossible possible."

Princess Luna nodded, "And more importantly, you are willingly to help and give ponies a second chance."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Thank you, princesses." She turned to Spike and Nyx, "Guys?"

"On it!" Spike and Nyx exclaimed happily as they headed off while grabbing the Elements of Harmony Box. Spike was holding it while Nyx gave the Element of Magic crown to her mother. Both smiled happily, "We're ready!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled proudly, "Let's do it!"

Twilight Sparkle and her gang headed off to find their friends, and hopefully they can change and turn them back to normal.

* * *

As Twilight Sparkle and her team were searching for any of her friends across Ponyville Town, they found many more ponies were upset and anger with each other and their hometown. Everything is becoming more worse than before.

Suddenly, in front of them, Twilight Sparkle and her friends found Fluttershy approached to hot air balloon platform, where she paid Cherry Berry for taking her back to Cloudsdale. They all quickly approached and stopped her from going into the hot air balloon.

"Oh... Hey, Twilight..." Fluttershy greeted shyly, "I hope you love the breakfast we made for you."

"We love it, Fluttershy. But where are you going?" Nyx asked in concern.

Fluttershy sighed, "I'm moving back to Cloudsdale. I'm not good at making ponies laugh or taking care of the animals. I'm hopeless."

Spike shook his head, "Come on, Fluttershy, you're not hopeless. You're just not yourself, that's all."

"Really?" Nyx asked in annoyance.

Spike shrugged, "What am I suppose to say? I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Fluttershy, I was wondering if you might be willing to help Rainbow Dash." Twilight Sparkle asked, "She's really struggling with her animals."

"But... I don't really know anything about animals..." Fluttershy said in concern. She sighed, "And besides, I tried. But most of the animals won't listen to me."

Twilight Sparkle smiled calmly, "That maybe true, Fluttershy. But you do know something about Rainbow Dash."

"I... know that she's a true friend," Fluttershy said calmly before smiled, "and I'll do anything I can to help her, no matter how hard about taking care of animals is."

Nyx smiled, "That's the spirit, Fluttershy!"

"Looks like we're on right track," Princess Celestia commented.

Princess Luna nodded, "Indeed. I hope it's not too late."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends headed to Fluttershy's cottage, where Rainbow Dash is handling her job now. During their travelling, they found Scootaloo scooting towards them now. And she looked worry and scared.

"Scootaloo, what's wrong?" Nyx asked in concern.

Scootaloo panted heavily, "Rainbow Dash's in trouble again!"

Twilight Sparkle and her team gasped in concern as they all headed off to Fluttershy's cottage at once. They opened the door. They found Rainbow Dash being tied up and trapped inside the cauldron. The little animals were holding forks, spoons and knives while dancing in circle. The large animals were growling and roaring at her.

"I'm in here! Help! I'm trapped!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Dear mother! This never happens before!" Princess Luna said in concern, "What happen?!"

Scootaloo gulped, "The animals gone from hungry to angry because we ran out of animal food."

"That's not good!" Fluttershy said in concern. She turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Hurry, Twilight! Can't you do some sort of spell to get her out?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "No. Fluttershy, you're the only one who can help! Rainbow Dash needs you!"

"B-But what if I can't?! I can't talk to the animals! And we ran out of foods too!"

"You must, Fluttershy, because I believed in you. Rainbow Dash needs you. You're her true friend she loved and cared."

Surprised yet touched by Twilight Sparkle's speech, Fluttershy took a deep breathe briefly before releasing it. She turned and faced to the trapped Rainbow Dash inside the cauldron. She has to face and overcome the problem while regained her cutie mark for her best friend.

The animals continued growling and snarling in anger and insane. It scared her a lot since the second day of coming and trying to regain her cutie mark. She felt uneasy and nervous of doing it. She gulped in concern while looking back at her friends. They all nodded firmly. She sighed as she turned back to the animals.

"Um... Hello? Little... woodland creatures?" Fluttershy greeted softly. The animals ignored her. She sighed a bit, "C-Can I have the attention, please? I wan to talk with all of you if I can have some minutes. Please?"

The animals turned and looked at her oddly. Twilight Sparkle and her friends remained firm and calm as they were waiting for Fluttershy to make a move. The animals approached and surrounded as they all were still looking at her.

Fluttershy gulped a bit, "I know that you're all very upset and feel like giving Rainbow Dash a hard time, but we'd all really appreciate it if you'd calm down and, um, maybe... rest for a bit?"

The animals looked at each other as they all chatted with each other about what Fluttershy has said. They all turned and faced her again. Fluttershy and her friends waited for the response. They all smiled happily while making friendly noise. Fluttershy and her friends gasped in surprise that it's finally working.

Fluttershy yelped in concern while thinking of a way to resolve the problem. She then recalled about her time here and what Scootaloo has mention about. She has to find some food for the animals now. She headed outside while gathering much and much more food - cabbages, lettuces, carrots, cucumbers, nuts, corns and even bird seeds.

As she collected and gathered the food up, Fluttershy brought them to the cottage. She presented pile of food to the animals.

"Look! Here's some nice, juicy leaves for you to munch on. And some crunchy, munchy acorns too." Fluttershy said happily as she passed some food to one animal to another, "Uh, wouldn't you like to take a break and have a little snack?"

The animals looked at each other for the moment. Feeling their stomachs growling, they all chatted and growled in agreement. They all took and began eating their food happily and enjoyably. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were surprised and amazed by Fluttershy's effort for not only calming the animals down, but also able to communicate with them.

"Aww, look at that. Like Scootaloo said, you were all just cranky because you were hungry." Fluttershy commented. Angel approached and hugged her. She smiled as she hugged him back, "Oh, you are very welcome, little friends."

As the animals were cheering happily for Fluttershy, her body began to glow brightly in pink. Her friends gasped in surprise while Twilight Sparkle smiled happily as she was expecting it.

Fluttershy giggled a bit, "Goodness, it's like I can understand them!"

"What's happening?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

"Just what I was hoping for!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed firmly. She turned and opened the box as she levitated Fluttershy's necklace, "This is it! Let's hope it works!"

"I... I feel strange, like..." Fluttershy said in surprise as she felt something magical happening to her. Her body continued glowing in pink. She then gasped, "like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am! My destiny!"

While Fluttershy glowed brightly, Twilight Sparkle placed the necklace around her. After inserting it, the shy Pegasus gasped as she began to experience something shocking and surprisingly yet magical in her. She experienced the visions of her memories in fast pace. Aftermath, she stopped glowing before dropped to the floor hard.

Princess Luna approached and helped Fluttershy up, "Are you alright, little one?"

"Um... I think so..." Fluttershy said weakly before looked at her friends, "Wha... what happened?"

Nyx gasped as she pointed at Fluttershy's flank, "Everypony, look! Her cutie mark!"

As everyone looked at her flank, Fluttershy followed them. They all gasped in surprise. Her flank is now three pink butterflies cutie mark. She got hers back!

"Twilight, it work!" Princess Celestia exclaimed in surprise, "Starswirl's and your theory works!"

Scootaloo cheered, "Woohoo! Alright, welcome back, Fluttershy!"

Twilight Sparkle approached and nuzzled Fluttershy happily, "Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help!"

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy sang gently and calmly as they approached and helped Rainbow Dash out from the cauldron.

Twilight Sparkle: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see_

Twilight and Fluttershy: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

"So, what's next?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern, "Since I'm out of the job now."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends led Rainbow Dash straight to Ponyville Town, where ponies were running away from raining-snow storm. It was horribly yet accidentally created by Rarity, who was in middle of town. Sweetie Belle was with her older sister.

Twilight Sparkle: _Rarity needs your help  
She's trying hard, doing what she can_

Scootaloo cheered, "Go, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash gulped, "You'd think I can do it, girls? It's so not awesome..."

Fluttershy: _Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand_

Feeling encouraged and supported by her friends, Rainbow Dash flew up to the sky as she tried to kick two to three storm clouds off. It surprised her as she doesn't recall it being easy for her. Nevertheless, she began to clear storm clouds off at once while her friends cheered for her. Rarity and Sweetie Belle were in relived that everything is fine.

After storm cloud being cleared while the sun is in clear sky, Rainbow Dash descended to the ground while her body glowed in red. Twilight Sparkle levitated and attached her friend's necklace around the daredevil's neck. Like Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash began to have experienced fast pace vision of her past memories in her eyes.

Twilight and Fluttershy: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help you see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

As soon as the light dispersed, Rainbow Dash dropped to the ground while her cutie mark being restored - a storm cloud with rainbow colored in lightning shape. As she slowly getting up, Scootaloo jumped and hugged her idol happily.

"You're back! You're back!" Scootaloo cheered while shedding tears of joy, "I know you'd come back, Rainbow Dash!"

Though weak and confused, Rainbow Dash smiled happily as she gave Scootaloo a hug. As they departed from hugging, Scootaloo helped Rainbow Dash up. The daredevil pony turned to her friends, with her concern and uneasy looks.

"Uh, what just happened?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

"There's no time to explain, but we need your help." Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "Applejack's trying to make dresses!"

Rainbow Dash was in shock and surprise before turned to Rarity, who was confuse and worry. She then gasped in realization as she remembered of what happen and what Twilight Sparkle did for her. She smirked confidently and proudly.

"Say no more!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends led Rarity back to Carousal Boutique, where they found various messy and ugly clothes and dresses Applejack has made. The farm pony struggled in getting the job done especially not familiar with tools. Apple Bloom was doing her best to help her older sister.

Rainbow Dash: _Applejack needs your help  
She's trying hard, doing what she can_

"I don't know," Rarity said in concern, "Last time I did here, it was all terrible. You'd think I can do it?"

Sweetie Belle nuzzled Rarity's legs while pleaded, "Please, Rarity. Try it. You can do it."

Rainbow Dash: _Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand_

After being encouraged and supported by her friends, Rarity looked around of her surroundings - art blocks, fabric, materials and fashion tools. She then began to think, which took her a minute. She then used her magic in levitating tools and materials as she began making dresses. Seeing the white unicorn is taking over the job, Applejack and Apple Bloom took their break.

While working on dresses, Rarity began to feel like home and enjoying work on it, unlike last time. She continued working and making various new beautiful and graceful dresses. She finished them in time.

Seeing Rarity's body glowed in purple, Twilight Sparkle quickly placed the necklace around her. She then now experienced fast forward of her memories in her vision. She then dropped on the table hard.

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

As her cutie mark restored with three cyanish diamonds, Rarity gasped as she woke up at once. Sweetie Belle squealed happily as she charged and hugged her older sister.

"Rarity! You've got your cutie mark back!" Sweetie Belle cried happily with tears of joy, "And more importantly, you've got magic in making clothes back."

Rarity sighed as she hugged Sweetie Belle, "Oh my, thank you. I must have a terrible dream." As she and her little sister departed, she spotted some rotten clothes hanging, where Applejack and Apple Bloom blushed in embarrassment. She yelped, "Or, maybe I'm still having it."

"Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm." Twilight Sparkle said in concern while looking at Applejack, "We need Applejack's help!"

"Lose the apple farm?" Rarity asked in concern. She huffed, "Well we can't let that happen, now can we?"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her team then led both Applejack and Apple Bloom back to Sweet Apple Acres, where they found it becoming a barren wasteland-like while Pinkie Pie struggled in handling the chores by herself.

Rarity: _Pinkie Pie is in trouble  
We need to get there by her side_

"You'd sure that this is for me?" Applejack asked in concern, "I don't think I can handle it. I don't I can help Pinkie because I don't know anything about farm."

Rarity: _We can try to do what we can now  
For together we can be her guide_

Spotting Pinkie Pie fell to the ground hard, the party pony became exhausted and tired after working on chores by herself. Applejack couldn't help but feeling that she has to help her best friend now.

And so both Applejack and Apple Bloom came and taken over Pinkie Pie's job as they're now doing and working on chores now. Granny Smith and Big McIntosh came and helped them out as well. They all fixed the water pipes, doing apple bucking and planting and watering seeds on the land. The Sweet Apple Acres slowly being restored back to its original state. And Applejack felt proud and happy like she belonged here.

As the Apple Family were celebrating, Applejack glowed in orange. Twilight Sparkle quickly levitated and placed the necklace around her. The farm pony has again experienced fast pace of memories in her vision. Instead of knocking out, her cutie mark being restored with three apples. And the Apple Family cheered happily.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend_

Apple Bloom cheered"Alright, Applejack! You've got your cutie mark back!"

Applejack smiled, "Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next?"

"One more to go!" Nyx cheered.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back."

"I'm on it." Applejack nodded firmly as she turned and looked at Pinkie Pie, "I know just the thing."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends then led Pinkie Pie to Ponyville Town, where they found more angy and upset ponies shouting and taunting at each other.

Applejack: _The townspeople need you  
They've been sad for a while  
They march around, face a-frown  
And never seem to smile_

"Wow. This is big. Really big," Pinkie Pie gulped, "I'm not sure if this is for me. I mean I'm just one pony to make them happy."

Applejack: _And if you feel like helpin'  
We'd appreciate a lot  
If you'd get up there and spread some cheer  
From here to Canterlot_

Inspired by Applejack's encouragement, Pinkie Pie smiled a bit before given a funny glasses with mustache. The farm pony then pushed her to the front of crowds. The party pony began entertainment and made some funny jokes while smiling proudly and happily. This make ponies smiled a bit.

And at the same time, her body glowed in blue. Twilight Sparkle quickly put the necklace on her as Pinkie Pie began to experience memories in her vision at high speed. And surprisingly, her straight and flat style returned to her usual funky mane and tail

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE!"

"PINKIE!" Crowd cheered.

Princess Celestia smiled, "Welcome back, Pinkie Pie!"

"We did it!" Nyx and Spike cheered happily, "We've got our friends back to their true selves. Woohoo!"

Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders marched straight ahead while singing proudly and happily. The crowd followed them from behind while singing, performing dances and playing instruments.

While everyone was singing and entertaining, Twilight Sparkle levitated all of her friends and Cutie Mark Crusaders up. They all hugged and nuzzled each other passionately and happily as their bodies glowed in bright lavender. Friends till the end...

All: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light! (To see the light!)  
That shines! (That shines!)  
From a true, true friend!_

Twilight Sparkle levitated all of her friends and Cutie Mark Crusaders down. They all have their happiness moments of both hugging and nuzzling each other. Both Royal Sisters smiled while looking at each other. Everything is fine now.

Twilight Sparkle looked at her friends before sighed in guilt, "Girls, I just want to say I'm-!"

"Twilight, just drop it!" Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Nyx exclaimed in annoyance, scared and surprised Twilight Sparkle. They all smiled happily while nuzzling and hugging her, "We're not mad. We forgive you. You'll still our friend, no matter what."

Applejack smiled, "Just enjoy the friendship moment, Twi."

Though feeling a bit of guilty, Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but smiled happily and relieved that she was very lucky to have Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Nyx as both friends and family. She gave them each a nuzzle and hug. They all are very precious to her. She'll treasure it till the end.

Princess Celestia sighed, "It's over..."

"I agreed, sister," Princess Luna smiled, "Everything is back to normal. So, what is next?"

"Destroy the book for good," Princess Celestia said firmly. Princess Luna looked at her in shock and concern. She sighed, "As much as I want to keep it to remember of our family and mentor, it's not worth to have ponies face this struggle or even losing them. It's best that no one knows and use the secrets against us and our ponies. Never again..."

Princess Luna sighed, "I understand. It's for the best..."

While Twilight Sparkle was having some happy reunion moment with her friends, spirit Midnight Sparkle was annoyed and disgusted for it. She can't stand for it.

 _"Honestly, how can anypony stand for this?!"_ Midnight Sparkle complained in annoyance, _"especially for you. Have you forgotten of what they have done to you? They hurt and betrayed you!"_

 _"Are you done with your complaining,"_ Twilight Sparkle smirked while thought out loud to Midnight Sparkle, _"It's true that my friends hurt me a lot, but I know, they cared for me even more. I couldn't be happier than that."_

 _"Ugh! Twilight Sparkle, you and your friendship really disgust me, you know that? I hate it!"_

 _"Too bad for you, but it's too good for me. I love my friends so much. I will do everything I can to help and protect them, as they did for me."_

Midnight Sparkle sighed in annoyance, " _I'd sure wish that they stuck up with their new stupid cutie marks! So, the destiny can screw them up for good! Screw and let friendship die!"_

 _"Destiny... Friendship..."_ Twilight Sparkle thought in surprised as she recalled two sentences she has said about 'destiny' and 'friendship', _**"A mark of one's destiny, singled out alone, fulfilled. The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. Friendship never dies."**_

Twilight Sparkle gasped as she opened her eyes in sparkling, "Wait a second, that's it!" Everyone looked at her. She smiled, "I understand now! I know how to fix the spell!"

"You do?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle nodded confidently, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing!"

As Twilight Sparkle headed off, her friends and Royal Sisters followed her at once. They all were heading to Golden Oak Library.

* * *

With everyone gathered inside at the library, Twilight Sparkle levitated Starswirl the Bearded's spell book and quill. As she turned the book to its last page, she readied with her quill on it.

"Twilight, are you sure?" Spike asked in concern.

"Yeah, what if you're wrong, and the spell backfire? Or could be worst!" Nyx said in concern as she held her mother's hooves, "I don't want to lose you too."

Princess Celestia held on Twilight Sparkle's shoulder, "You don't have to do this, Twilight. It's too risky for you."

"No... I don't have to," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "I must because I have the answer to fix and correct Starswirl the Bearded's spell. And believe me, I have the answer." She turned and looked at her friends and Royal Sisters, "You put your faith in me, not because of how powerful I am but how faithful and caring friend I am to you. I'm asking you to do it again."

Everyone looked at each other as they were very against the idea of writing down on Starswirl the Bearded's spell book. They're also worrying about her safety. However, deep in their hearts, they knew that Twilight Sparkle always finds a way to solve the problem, save the day and even came through for them.

Everyone nodded while smiled sadly as they turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle. They're all going to put their faith in her.

"[Rainbow Dash] Go for it, Twi! [Pinkie Pie] You can do this! [Rarity] We're with you, darling! Don't be afraid! [Fluttershy] We believe in you! [Applejack] We'll always be there for you, like you were there for us as well. [Cutie Mark Crusaders] Go, Twilight! [Princess Luna] Good luck, my little friend."

Spike cheered, "Go get them, Twilight!"

"Go, Mummy!" Nyx cheered.

Princess Celestia smiled, "Prove me..."

Seeing her friends have put their faith in her, Twilight Sparkle took a deep breathe before released it. She turned and began writing down on the book.

 ** _"From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!"_**

As Twilight Sparkle put a black dot on the book, she has finished and completed Starswirl the Bearded's spell book. She placed it on the table. Her friends cheered happily for her. Royal Sisters smiled happily and proudly for her.

Unknown to anyone, Twilight Sparkle's Element of Magic Crown began to glow bright as it unleashed briefly light's shock wave as it affects her friends' necklace. And just before anyone could ask, all Mane Five's necklaces unleashed the powerful light beams of cutie marks' symbol. They're all firing its beams at Twilight Sparkle.

Everyone but Royal Sister gasped in shock and concern. Five Elements of Harmony were firing and shooting its light beams in engulfing Twilight Sparkle whole in bright white light sphere. And at the same time, the light blinded everyone's eyes.

As soon as the light dispersed, everyone groaned and moaned as they were recovering from being blinded. They all were in concern and questionable about the sudden light.

"What happen?!" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx gasped, "Oh no! Where's mummy?!"

Shocked by Nyx's question, everyone turned and looked at the center where Twilight Sparkle was standing. They found not only the floor's burnt and crisped, but also Twilight Sparkle is missing. Everyone in the room began shouting and exclaiming in concern about her whereabouts.

"T-Twilight..." Spike said in shock and concern, "No... This can't be..."

Nyx screamed and cried in concern and fear, "Mummmmmmmmmyyyyyyyy! W-Where are you?!"

"Oh dear..." Princess Luna said in shock. She turned to Princess Celestia, "Sister?"

"Yes. It is time..." Princess Celestia said calmly and firmly. She turned to Mane Five and her friends. She shown her firm and calm eyes, "Don't worry, everypony. She's not dead. I'll be back with her soon."

And just before anyone could ask, Princess Celestia teleported out at once. Everyone but Princess Luna was confused, concerned and curious about what's really going on. What does the Princess of Sun means 'She'll be back with her'? Where could Twilight Sparkle be?! What is going on?!

 _Prepare for the Conclusion..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	13. Epilogue: Twilight Destiny

**Epilogue: Twilight Destiny**

Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain as she slowly regained her consciousness. Her vision was very blur to see. As soon as her vision became clear, she found herself in strange realm that is filled with stars like she's in another universe.

"Hello? Where am I? What is this place?" Twilight Sparkle called in concern. She then heard a glass cracked and crashed. She looked down and found a broken tiara and intact sparkling lavender star. She levitated it up while wondering, "What happen to the Element of Magic? Why is it destroyed? What is really going on?"

"We've been waiting for you..." The wise Japanese Accent voice spoke calmly, "For a long, long time..."

"W-Who's there?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in concern.

The whole area glowed brightly in white as it blinded her sights for the moment. As soon as it dimmed and dispersed, Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes again. She gasped in surprise as she was surrounded by thirteen hooded mysterious ponies in their respective colors: golden, black-white, black, white, gray, blue, red, green, cyan, indigo, silver, yellow and brown.

"W-What in the world is going on?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion and concern while looking around of the group of mysterious ponies, "Who are you all?"

"Don't be afraid, Twilight." A familiar voice said calmly. Twilight Sparkle turned to the back and found Princess Celestia appeared before the unicorn. She smiled, "Everything is fine. And also, congratulations, Twilight. I knew you could do it."

"Princess..." Twilight Sparkle said in relief as she approached and gave Princess Celestia a hug. The white Alicorn returned a hug to her. She continued, "I don't understand. Who were those ponies? What did I do?"

"They're my friends and family," Princess Celestia smiled while looking at the hooded ponies. Twilight Sparkle was uncertain and worried. She patted her student's back gently, "Don't be afraid, Twilight. They won't bite us. They can be trusted."

"Celestia, you have done well." The wise and old golden hooded pony spoke gently. Princess Celestia looked at him. He continued while looking at Twilight Sparkle, "You have indeed picked the worthy student. You taught her very well. Your father and mother will be proud of it."

Princess Celestia smiled and bowed humbly, "Thank you, uncle..."

The white hooded pony spoke while looking at her, "She is truly the one we've been looking for. She has the Light in her now."

Black-White hooded pony nodded, "No doubt that both Light and Darkness will reunite with their friends to bring balance to the Harmony."

"Our mission to find the Chosen One has come to its end," Black hooded humanoid warrior spoke calmly, "Welcome back..."

"What?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion, "What's going on?"

The blue hooded pony approached while removed his cowl. He revealed himself before her. Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock upon looking at him.

"Greetings, Twilight. We finally meet..." Azure Phoenix greeted warmly.

"Azure Phoenix?! Emperor of Northern Ma?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock. Azure Phoenix nodded firmly while smiling. She squealed excitedly, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. I'm actually meeting you in pony! But there were so many questions I need to ask about the box you gave me."

Azure Phoenix chuckled a bit, "In time, you will, Twilight Sparkle. The box I gave to you is not a weapon but a mere Shard of Pure Light."

"What? Shard of Pure Light?"

"It means you have proven yourself to be its wielder for showing your true heart and worthiness. You are the Chosen One we've been looking for. And now, all we can do is wait for the Light's return to you. When reunite with the Darkness, you and your friends will bring balance to both of our realms."

"I... I still don't understand about this. I'm confuse but curious too. I need to know. Why am I being chosen? What am I wielding of? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you will understand, Twilight when you meet the Darkness," Azure Phoenix said calmly, "But for now, Celestia has something to say for you."

"Other than being chosen by the Light, you did something for four days that's never been done before." Princess Celestia said calmly as she summoned the memory screen-like of Twilight Sparkle as she summoned Starswirl the Bearded's Spell Book, "Something even a great unicorn like Starswirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do."

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

"Yes. Not only you were able to correct his spell," Princess Celestia nodded firmly. She then summoned the screen-like showing Twilight Sparkle's time in Human Realm, where she befriended and united Human Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders, she helped and befriended Sunset Shimmer and united to defeat Sombra. She smiled, "You've also help my student to her the errors and become a better pony, as well as helping these Humans to defend their realm from Sombra's counterpart.

Twilight Sparkle blushed in red, "I did what I have to. I couldn't stand of letting them get hurt by him, not after what I've been through."

"Indeed. The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well." Princess Celestia said calmly and proudly. Azure Phoenix and the rest of hooded ponies nodded in agreement as they all formed a large circle to surround both her and Twilight Sparkle. She smiled, "You have proven that you're ready, Twilight."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion.

"Ascension to the Light!" Everyone but Twilight Sparkle exclaimed firmly and proudly. Their shouts surprised her. The circle with star in middle while ten elements on its corners was formed and glowed brightly in white. They all chanted harmonically and calmly, "Rise above Mortal! Rise above Magic! Become its Light! Unite with her Darkness and other Elements. And together, defeat a Great Evil and bring harmony to both realms, Twilight Sparkle!"

While Twilight Sparkle was confused and concerned, Princess Celestia began singing proudly and firmly as she summoned the familiar screens of memories Twilight Sparkle knew of. There sad, silly, painful and angry moments, but there was also happiness and proud moments she has treasured with her friends and family.

Princess Celestia: _You've come such a long, long way  
And I've watched you from that very first day  
To see how you might grow  
To see what you might do  
To see what you've been through  
And all the ways you've made me proud of you_

Twilight Sparkle was touched and surprised by Princess Celestia's song and proud of her while curious of what hooded ponies and Azure Phoenix were performing on their ritual for her. The circle of stars continued glowed brightly as hers in lavender colors as well.

Princess Celestia: _It's time now for a new change to come  
You've grown up and your new life has begun  
To go where you will go  
To see what you will see  
To find what you will be  
For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny_

While Twilight Sparkle was confused and curious, a surprised lavender aura-like emerged from her chest. It multiplied more as they flew and surrounded her. They were lifting her to the midair of sky. She was in shock and surprised by the event.

As the lavender aura spirits continued flying around Twilight Sparkle, the circled star passed its every last of power to thirteen hooded ponies. They then raised their right hands as they aimed and fired their respective colored aura-like powers at her. Thirteen beams engulfing her whole while lavender aura continued flying and surrounding her. As if it was called, it exploded in white while engulfing everything in it.

"It is done..." Princess Celestia said calmly, "All we can do is wait for his return and the Element of Light..."

* * *

In nighttime, inside the Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle's friends and family are becoming more restless and worried as they were still waiting for a word about their friend's safety and whereabouts. Princess Luna remained calm and firm as she was still watching over them.

 _ **BOOM!**_ Everyone yelped in surprise as they turned to the window. They saw something shinning brightly on their hometown. They were surprised and shocked upon looking at the familiar cutie mark, which belongs to their friend. As it began descending, they all quickly exited the library to investigate of what's transpiring the event.

As the sparkling stars descended, its light continued glowing and blinding Twilight Sparkle's friends and family. Its light began to dim down as it slowly revealed a familiar figure beneath the light. It surprised and concerned them all.

"Twilight? Is that you?" Applejack asked in concern.

As Twilight Sparkle slowly stood up while opening her eyes, she surprisingly unfolded her wings from both sides. At the same time, the Element of Magic was levitating in front of her. Her friends gasped in shock and surprise.

"No way!" Spike exclaimed in shock and surprise.

Applejack approached Twilight Sparkle, "Wha... I-I've never seen anything like it!"

"Ha! Twilight's got wings!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she gave Rainbow Dash a hug, "Awesome! A new flying buddy!"

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know Twilight got wings," Apple Bloom asked excitedly. She turned to her friends, "Did you all know?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head happily, "No! But who would have thought that unicorn can get wings."

"Me neither," Scootaloo admitted in surprise, "But so awesome to see her have one!"

Rarity nodded surprisingly, "Why, you've become an Alicorn. I didn't even know that was possible."

Pinkie Pie cheered while blowing the party kazoo wildly, "Alicorn Party!"

"Wow..." Fluttershy said in surprise, "You look just like a princess!"

"Told you so, mummy!" Nyx nodded and cheered happily, "I told you that with wings, you looked very much like princess!"

"That's because she is a princess." Princess Celestia giggled happily as she descended to the ground.

Princess Luna nodded as she marched and regrouped with her older sister, "Indeed, she is."

"Huh?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she took a drink of water for the moment. She then spilled it out in shock, "Are you kidding me?!"

Twilight Sparkle was in shock and surprised, "A... A princess?"

"Since you've come to Ponyville," Princess Celestia said firmly while looking at Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Nyx. She continued, "you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess."

Twilight Sparkle was stunned about Princess Celestia's characterizing her, "But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore?"

"Not in the same way as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're all your students now, too." Princess Celestia said calmly. She then bowed down, followed by her sister and other friends. She smiled, "You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle was stunned and shocked by the latest event. Even though she became a princess, she's still new to it especially about her encounter with Azure Phoenix and a group of mysterious hooded ponies and talk about being 'the Chosen One' and the 'Light'.

"But... what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern and confusion, "What about our talk with Azure Phoenix and others about the 'Chosen One' and the 'Light'? And what about the Element of Magic? The crown is destroyed."

Princess Celestia giggled amusingly, "There will be time for all of that later. And as for the little chat with our friends, you will understand one day. But for now, let us prepare for your coronation, Twilight."

* * *

 _Canterlot High School, Human Realm,_

On the next day, everyone has returned to the school for their usual days. Unlike before, all of them are now friendly and open to each other. They're now freed from their fears and nightmares. And also, both Burnblast and Lightningblade resigned and were leaving with the prisoners to police station since they have completed the mission.

Sunset Shimmer was walking down the hallway of lockers while looking sad and upset. As she was walking; a few students gave her nudge, push and knocked over before moving ahead. This make her dropped her books down hard. She sighed as Sunset Shimmer picking up her stuffs. This has upset and make her uncomfortable after the Fall Formal Event.

Admittedly, Sunset Shimmer did terrible things to the students in the first place. She deserved some punishment for ruining their lives.

Luckily, Applejack came and helped Sunset Shimmer up, followed by her friends, Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Flash Sentry. They all helped her up while smiling to her kindly and warmly. She returned to them with a sad smile.

"Thanks..." Sunset Shimmer thanked in relief.

Flash Sentry smiled, "No worries. We're all friends. Friends looked one and another. That's what friendship is all about."

Applejack nodded, "And we did promise to Twilight that we look out for you."

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "I'll buy you lunch."

Everyone laughed playfully and happily as they all headed straight to the cafeteria for enjoying their lunch now.

* * *

 _Canterlot, Equestria,_

At the Canterlot bedroom, Spike and Nyx were helping Twilight Sparkle out with pinkish-whitish princess dress. While both children were excited and happy about it; she looked uneasy, worry and concern about the coronation. While she enjoyed studying and learning more about friendship, Twilight Sparkle had never expect of becoming a princess especially being a Chosen One to the Light, which Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have been avoiding about.

Both Nyx and Spike noticed her concern looks as they both approached and checked on her.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Nyx asked.

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she turned to her children, "I don't know, Nyx and Spike. It's just that I'm uncomfortable of being princess." Both of them were confuse. She continued, "To be honest, when I start studying at Princess Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns, I envisioned myself that I was going to be a teacher or an advisor to Princess Celestia. But..."

"You'd never thought that becoming princess?" Spike asked in surprise. Twilight Sparkle nodded sadly. He approached and patted her face gently, "Come on, Twilight. Don't be sad. Just be proud of it. Not everypony gets a chance to become one."

Nyx nodded happily, "Yeah. You should be proud of it."

"But I'm not," Twilight Sparkle admitted in fear, "And truthfully, just because I have crown and wings, it doesn't mean I'm a good leader. Once Princess Celestia find a new kingdom for me to lead, I'll be leading it. But..."

"But?" Nyx and Spike asked in confusion.

Twilight Sparkle continued before shedding tears, "I'll be all alone to lead the kingdom, and... I'm scared to do it. I won't see my friends and you both again. You're all precious to me. But I don't want to let everyone down again. I don't think I'm ready for it. I don't want to be alone again."

Seeing Twilight Sparkle being scared about ruling the kingdom by herself without her friends and family, Nyx and Spike looked worry and upset for her. They both looked at each other while showing firm faces. They both nodded firmly as they approached Twilight Sparkle.

Nyx approached and nuzzled Twilight Sparkle's legs gently, "Mummy, you shouldn't feel that way because you're not alone to do it."

"Yeah," Spike nodded as he held Twilight Sparkle's head up, "And if Princess Celestia did found a kingdom for you, we will stand by your sides from far or near, no matter what."

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked hopefully.

Nyx and Spike jumped and hugged her happily and passionately. She returns it to them as well.

"Of course, Twilight." Spike said confidently, "We're your friends and family."

Nyx smiled and nuzzled her mother's head, "And we love you so much. We'd never ever let you be alone to rule the kingdom."

Touched by her children's speech, Twilight Sparkle shed some tears of joy while hugging them both back happily.

"Thanks, you two are the best," Twilight Sparkle thanked happily while shedding some tears. Spike and Nyx sobbed in tears of joy as well. They then heard the bells ringing. They all departed from hugging. She glanced at the door before turned back to them, "Looks like it's time."

"You ready for it?" Spike asked happily.

Nyx smiled, "When you're ready, so does our friends and family. We'll be with you till the end."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I'm ready. Let's do it."

* * *

At the Canterlot Castle's Main Hall, where most of ponies across the Equestria have come and gathered here for the coronation. On the stage; three princesses, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders, Nyx and Spike were standing before the crowd. All of them were wearing formal attire for the event.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion." Princess Celestia spoke for her speech, "My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville." She smiled while looked at Princess Luna, "She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna."

Princess Celestia faced to the front, "But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic and helping a lost soul to understand the meaning behind the Magic of Friendship, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess." Her speech has inspired and touched everyone's hearts including Twilight Sparkle's parents. She then looked up at the door, "Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville Town!"

As if cued, the door opened in two. Twilight Sparkle marched in while walking straight to the stage, followed by four mares holding the banner of Twilight Sparkle's cutie marks and four Royal Guards.

Choir: _The Princess Twilight cometh  
Behold, behold  
A Princess here before us_

Twilight Sparkle stood before Royal Sisters. As Spike and Nyx marched in while holding the red pillow of newly Element of Magic crown, Princess Celestia levitated and crowned it upon her student's head. With it done, she turned and faced the crowd with her proud looks. They all cheered wildly and happily.

Choir: _Behold, behold, behold  
Behold, behold (behold, behold)  
The Princess Twilight cometh_

Royal Sisters and Twilight Sparkle then marched to the balcony, where they face more of crowd. They were all cheering happily and wildly for the newly princess.

Choir: _Behold, behold (behold, behold)  
The Princess is  
The Princess is here!_

As Twilight Sparkle nervously waved to the ponies, Princess Celestia smiled while nudged her a bit to make a speech for them.

Twilight Sparkle was still nervous and worried before cleared a throat. She then began her speech:

"A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today," Twilight Sparkle spoke humbly in her speech.

Twilight Sparkle turned and gestured her friends and two children to come to the balcony. They all shed some tears of joy, this made her smiled proudly and happily.

She continued her speech while faced to the crowd, "I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you, and even adopting my two special ones. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!"

The crowds went wild again. Twilight Sparkle and her friends returned to the main hall, where they met up with her parents, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.

Shining Armor exclaimed happily, "Twilight! I'm so proud of you!"

"And so do I," Night Light agreed while shedding his tears of joy, "Who would have thought that my little angel would actually become a princess that I inspired you to be?"

"That speech is truly inspirational," Princess Cadance remarked proudly, "You're truly amazing pony, Twilight."

Twilight Velvet smiled before giving her daughter a hug, "Yes. I always knew you're special, Twiley. I'd never imagine that you'd make this far more special. We're lucky to have you and the little ones - part of our family."

"Thank you, mom, dad, Cadance and Shining Armor," Twilight Sparkle thanked happily as she departed the hug from her mother. She then noticed Shining Armor's shedding tears. She giggled, "Are you crying?"

"Of course not. It's..." Shining Armor insisted while wiping the tears off, "it's liquid pride. Totally different thing."

She and her family laughed happily as they gave a big group hug. Her friends and children joined in to compliment to her.

"[Applejack] Way to go, Princess! [Rarity] Truly inspired speech you ever made, Twilight! [Pinkie Pie] Best coronation day ever! [Rainbow Dash] Best?! Call it awesome! That's worth everything we've been through! [Cutie Mark Crusaders] Hooray for Princess Twilight! [Fluttershy] We love you, Twilight."

Spike smiled, "See, Twilight? We'll always stand besides with you, no matter what."

"Yeah," Nyx nodded as she joined and hugged Twilight Sparkle, "We'll help you because you're the most important pony to us. We love you so much."

As everyone gathered and gave a big group hug, Twilight Sparkle giggled while shedding tears of joy, "I love you too, girls!"

* * *

The Canterlot Castle's doors opened in two, the Royal Guards emerged out as they both carrying the royal chariot of Princess Twilight Sparkle. The crowds continued cheering wildly and happily for her. She then jumped off from carriage as she reunited with both her friends and family.

Twilight Sparkle: _Life in Equestria shimmers  
Life in Equestria shines  
And I know for absolute certain_

Twilight Sparkle, her friends and family were marching in one straight road as they all waved to the crowds. The crowds went wild while cheering for the new princess.

Main cast and crowd: _That everything (that everything)  
Yes, everything (yes, everything)  
Yes, everything is certainly fine  
It's fine_

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Yes! Everything's going to be just fine!"

Spiritual Midnight Sparkle groaned in annoyance behind her head, **_"I think I'm gonna be sick of hearing that. Seriously? When she's gonna crack and snapped at her friends for betraying her?! I need bad energy!"_**

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Whatever, you say, Midnight Sparkle. Just don't ruin the moment..."

 ** _"I still hate it..."_** Midnight Sparkle remarked in annoyance.

Unknown to anyone on the ground, the mysterious warrior was standing on top of castle's walls. He has watched the event especially looking at Twilight Sparkle. He couldn't help but felt something joy and surprise when looking at her.

"Who is she? Why does she looks like Iris? Does she have something powerful and magical as mine? She has to be the one I sense of," The mysterious warrior asked in concern and curious, "Whoever she is, I would like to meet her. One day, someday."

In the blink of an eye, this mysterious warrior jumped off from the castle walls as he landed on the ground. He turned and exited the Canterlot. He headed off to another place now...

"For now, I must continue my exile and journey. Shadow Dragon will return and meet you soon, Princess..."

* * *

From the Canterlot Castle's balcony, Royal Sisters watched the event. They both couldn't help but smiled and felt proud of her. Behind them is the same group that Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle have met and encountered. They all were discussing about it.

"Everything has gone prophesied as we hope for," The golden hooded pony spoke calmly, "All we can do is wait for the Element of Light and Element of Darkness to unite with the rest. And together, they will fulfill their destiny and bring balance to both realms."

White hooded pony sighed, "I hope he know about this. The sooner he knows about it. The better he comes and meet her."

"Don't worry. They both will," Azure Phoenix said confidently, "But for now, she must trained and evolved her magic powers. And hopefully, it will come and seek her out."

"Let us hope so," Black hooded humanoid said calmly and firmly, "I've waited for this, far too long."

Black-White hooded pony giggled, "Somepony is impatient to meet her again." She sighed, "I also want to. But let us wait until the right time has come..."

* * *

 _Unknown, Human Realm,_

The mysterious assassin arrived at throne chamber-like. He bowed down before his mysterious leader, who was sitting down on his chair.

"I've completed my task especially silence that idiot Sombra," The assassin said amusingly, "I've seen it all. They really got something what we need. They're powerful for both light and dark."

The Dark Leader smirked, "Excellent. If she ever returns again, bring her and her friends to me. And so, we can do experiment and make mass production for our projects. Everything goes according to our plans. The realms of two will be mine..."

Assassin smirked, "Will be done, boss..."

* * *

 _Classified Headquarter, Human Realm,_

Inside the room with one ceiling light lighted, the mysterious man was facing at the young man about the latest situation including the file reports involving Lightningblade and Burnblast from their adventures at Canterlot High School especially the picture of Twilight Sparkle, Nyx, Spike and their friends from Fall Formal Event.

"Find out of what's going on," The man said firmly, "I want to know who are they and why are they looked like my pupil. Assemble your team, S.D. or should I say Shadow Dragon..."

Shadow Dragon nodded firmly, "Will do, Azure Phoenix. It will be done. I also want to know about them too..."

* * *

Singer: _A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)_

Singer: _I couldn't see what was  
Right there in front of me  
Turned my back  
Got my mind off track  
Yeah_

Singer: _You saw a world that was  
Something new entirely  
Helped me to see  
All the possibilities_

Singer: _Oooohhhhh...  
Like a star in the day light  
Or like a diamond at night  
Your light was hidden  
From my sight_

Singer: _A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)_

Singer: _Every friendship is tested  
You say you're sincere  
But it's all unclear now  
But with a word  
Everything changes  
And just like that  
You and I are right back_

Singer: _Oohhh...  
Like a star in the day light (Star in the day light)  
Or like a diamond at night (Diamond at night)  
Your light will shine  
When the time is right_

Singer: _A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)_

Singer: _When I put my hand out  
And I thought I would fall  
You knew what I needed  
And you came around  
To fix it all_

Singer: _A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)_

Singer: _Ooohh-wa-ooohh  
(Like a star in the day light)  
A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)  
(Like a diamond at night)  
Ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohhh  
That's what you are to me_

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle, Twilight Velvet  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle's Singing Voice  
Kira Tozer: Nyx Midnight  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Robin Atkin Downes: Sombra, Thugs  
Robert McCollum: Burnblast, Thugs  
Travis Willingham: Lightningblade, Thugs  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity's Singing Voice  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's Singing Voice

 **Minor Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia, Cheerilee  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Parcel Pony  
Corey Burton: Spell Nexus  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Danny Cooksey: Tech  
John Turturro: Seymour Simmons  
Tom Kenny: Wheelie  
John DiMaggio: Black Tiger  
Patrick Stewart: Mysterious Voice

 **Cameo:**  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking  
George Takei: Golden Hooded Pony  
Sab Shimono: White Hooded Pony  
Kevin Conroy: Black Hooded Pony  
Colleen Clinkenbeard: Black-White Hooded Pony  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor, Night Light  
Britt Mckillip: Princess Cadance

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. I originally wanted to add dancing scene between Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle but it doesn't make sense since their first meeting is at Ponyville Town from **_His Light, Her Darkness_** (written by me). So, I decided to drop it.


End file.
